Only You
by Enchantable
Summary: Sometimes the end of one adventure is only the start of another. Ambrose gets his brain and discovers a forgotten love, Az learns to live free of the witch and Cain discovers that never leaving DG's side is hard work when you're falling in love.
1. Practical Magic by Alan Silvestri

"Now then Ambrose," the Queen touched his shoulder, "shall we get your brain back?"

"Oh yes please," Glitch grinned and followed her down the hall, "you know there is so much I don't remember from my life, all those wonderful inventions, all those fantastic things I did, oh I cannot wait to find them all again," he was so thrilled he did not see the Queen's face fall ever so slightly before she smiled at him when his eyes went to hers.

"I'm sure everything will be just fine," she said leading him into the medical wing and closing the door behind him.

Clasping her hands she turned away from the door and hurried down the corridor, trying to still her racing heart. The truth was that not all the memories in Ambroses's fantastic mind were quite as fantastic as he thought they would be. Some of them were quite terrifying, better left to not being remembered at all. But that was not her burden to bear and it was not as if Ambrose would even entertain the suggestion that he keep half of his brain from him. So all she could really do was wait until he had been joined and hope that his brilliant mind would work in favor of himself.

Far far down the hall, DG paced in front of the double doors, biting on her thumb. What the hell was she supposed to do now? Just walk in there and apologize? Say 'oh hi, sorry for running away and letting you be possessed by that wicked old witch but hey, on the bright side I got you out of it and since you killed me can we go back to being friends?'. It sounded terrible even in her own mind. Turning on her heel she walked away from the door and down the hallway as fast as she could without flat out running.

"Going somewhere?"

"Mr. Cain!" DG spun around.

He was coming out of the infirmary without his hat, coat and vest, wearing simply his long sleeved shirt which still had a bloodstain on it thanks to the bullet he had took. Without his outer cloths he seemed a lot more human, as if his armor had been stripped off. His blue grey eyes were also much clearer and happier than she had seen them in a while. Or maybe it was because he did not have his wide had over his eyes like he usually did.

"Mr. Cain?" he repeated, "since when did you get all formal?"

"Sorry," she said pressing a hand to her forehead, "I don't know what to--" she stopped, ashamed at the feeling in her throat.

"Cain's fine," he said walking over to her, "are you okay?"

She shook her head, afraid to talk. He walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders. She looked away, not wanting him to see her cry or appear weak. He was so strong and she was about to break down at the smallest thing. He reached down with one hand and touched her chin, lifting it up to his face. She closed her eyes tightly and looked down but he was persistent. When she opened her eyes, his face was barely visible through her tears. He looked around for an empty room and pulled her into the nearest one, wrapping his arms around her frame. She buried her face in his good shoulder and sobbed, her tears soaking through the shoulder of his shirt.

She didn't say anything as her tears turned his shirt into a tissue but he didn't mind. He just held her tightly, running his hands down her back in what he hoped was a soothing motion like he used to do with his wife when she would break down after he had been hurt, letting her know that he was there. DG seemed to need to know that she wasn't alone. She needed a lot more than that but right now it was all that he had to give and it was enough for her. Finally though, her sobs quieted and she looked up at him with her brilliant blue eyes.

"Sorry I turned your shirt into a kleenex," she muttered looking down.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," he said, "now what's got you crying like that?"

"I don't know how to talk to my sister," she said. He shot her a disbelieving look, "I don't, she's, well, she's my sister but all of this is my fault. And what am I supposed to do? Just go in there and apologize? I mean I've been pacing in front of her door for a while and I just can't bring myself to knock. She probably wants to be alone, right? She must be--" she stopped, "I can't do this Cain."

"Yes you can," he said firmly, "look at me, you can do anything you set your mind to, you've proven that a lot. As for your sister, I think knocking sounds like as fine a place to start as any. She's probably a lot more scared than you are about this," he looked away and then back at her, "just knock and take it from there."

"Walk me?" she asked, her eyes looking up at him in a way that he knew he couldn't refuse, even if he should. He nodded, "we should get you some new cloths," she said looking at the bloodstain on his shirt.

"I've worn these for a while Princess," he said.

"That sound so odd," she said. He shot her a puzzling look, "Princess, it sounds odd when you call me that. Not that I want you to call me kiddo, I'm not a kid," she added, realizing how childish that sounded, "though I wish i was right now," she said looking up at the door. He gave her a nod and walked just out of sight. DG squared her shoulders and raised her fist, giving a timid knock.

"Come in," Azkadellia's voice came through the door. DG gently opened the door.

Azkadellia was sitting at the vanity table in her bedroom, her eyes on the reflection in the mirror as if puzzled by it. Her ebony hair was free of the elaborate styles DG was used to seeing it in and fell down her back in a smooth curtain of black satin. DG remembered envying her sister's hair, wondering why it was so perfect while hers always had a mind of its own. Finally Az had shown her a few spells to help her out but her sister's hair had always been perfect like the girl herself. Currently Azkadellia looked anything but perfect, she looked broken like a doll that had been cast aside by a child. She was wearing a pale dressing gown that hung around her body. She looked exposed, as if the slightest touch would break her.

"DG," she said, a statement with no warmth or attachment in it.

"I just--I wanted to check on you," DG said closing the door behind her and shifting her weight like a guilty child, "I can't imagine what you're feeling--"

"You can't," Azkadellia said, her voice still hallow, "I feel as though there is a part of me thats missing--" she looked in the mirror, "I'm like a puppet with its strings cut, I hardly know who I am anymore," she reached up with one hand, nails painted with black varnish and ran a hand across her chest, "no tattoos, no ornaments, I am not the legend was," she touched her face, "its been so long since I've been myself."

"I know," DG looked down, "I'm sorry Az."

"Az," Azkadellia said, repeating the nickname slowly as if it was something she was tasting for the first time, "that's my nickname, Az. I always hated Azkadellia."

"You said it was too long, too formal and if--" DG prodded.

"If you had a two letter name then I got to too," she finished, "and you were too young to pronounce Azkadellia, Az was easier for both of us."

"You do remember," DG said coming closer, "don't you?"

"I remember," Azkadellia said, "its what I remember thats the problem."

"I know," DG said looking down, "I'm so sorry Az, this is all my fault."

"No," Azkadellia said, "this is not you're fault, its no-one's fault except that old witch," she sighed, "but it doesn't change what she did with my body, with my power," she looked down, "I should have fought harder."

"You couldn't have," DG said crossing the space and falling to her knees in front of her sister, taking both her hands in her own, "we've had hard times Az but we can make them better, together," she said tightening her grip, "we can do this together," she lifted their glowing hands, "as long as we're together nothing can hurt us," she looked at her sister, "you said the prophecy was what we made of it," she tightened her hands, "we can make this prophecy for the both of us, light and dark, we can balance it out, bring peace to the Outer Zone."

Azkadellia looked down at the glowing hands and for a moment DG had a horrible feeling she would say no. Then she looked up at DG with her eyes over bright in the light. Slowly one tear ran down her face, followed by another and the once possessed sorceress sunk to her knees. DG threw her arms around her sister and buried her face in her sister's shoulder as the two women cried for all that had been lost. Finally they broke apart and smiled at each other through their tears.

"That's the second time I've broke down today," she said, her eyes bright.

"Me too," Azkadellia admitted, "I'd like to do that, bring peace to the Outer Zone, together," she said with a brighter smile.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," DG grinned hugging her again.

A horrible, gut wrenching scream broke the sister's apart. DG gasped, she recognized that scream. It was Glitch. DG grabbed Azkadellia's hand and pulled her sister to her feet, running down the hallway. Azkadellia pulled her dressing down tighter around her body and ran after her sister. The Queen was already at the infirmary and stopped them.

"Mom!" DG cried, "we need to go in there."

"Not right now," the Queen said looking between her daughters, "he needs help right now."

"Let me--no! Let me go!" they heard him scream.

"I can help him," DG pleaded, "Let me just talk to him, he's my friend--"

"I'll go in with her," Cain offered.

"You are injured Mr. Cain," the Queen objected, "I do not think--"

"I'm going in there mom," she said pushing past the Queen and into the room with Cain behind her.

There was Glitch, zipper gone, wearing just a pair of long pants. His brain was obvious back in place and he had ripped whatever wires had been on him off, leaving horrible red marks across his chest and arms. The people working on him were crowded in the corner, looking absolutely terrified. DG took a step forward, raising one hand to keep Cain back. Glitch turned to her, his eyes wide and almost wild, though she saw a flicker of recognition in their depths.

"Glitch?" she said. He shook his head, "Ambrose? Do you remember me? I'm DG and this is Mr. Wyatt Cain, the Tin Man."

"You--I-I-met you in a basket," he said, "my zipper was down," he reached up and touched his head, "but its gone--" he looked at Cain, "you died. First in that suite and then you fell into the ice and then you got shot--or did you get shot and fall into the ice or maybe it was the other way around," he clasped his hands to his head, "there's too much in my head!" he cried suddenly, his voice rather desperate, "I can't think, I can't, all I can do is feel," he looked at his hands, "its not supposed to be like this."

"That seems to happen a lot around here," DG said walking forward, "but you're right, Mr. Cain was in a tin suite and then he was shot before falling into the ice--" his face fell, "and then again after you save him."

"I saved him once didn't I?"

"A couple of times if you want to keep track," Cain said, his eyes never leaving DG's back

"And my machine--I almost killed the Outer Zone! All my machines, they were being used by someone I trusted--"

"Azkadellia was possessed," DG said, "remember? It was my fault, she was possessed when she was a child by the evil old witch in the cave," Ambrose nodded furiously, "does this usually happen when someone gets their brain put whole?" she asked Cain.

"Some confusion is normal, especially if the person has had a traumatizing life," Ambrose recited like he had swallowed a text book, "confusion and pain should go away soon."

"How soon?" DG demanded.

"Soon soon," he said, "can I get some cloths?" he demanded looking over at the people crowded in the corner, "I'm not going to bite you, I'm not an animal here," he grabbed one of the shirts offered and yanked it over his head, "well at least I don't have to worry about my zipper being down," he said matter of factly.

"Oh I'm so glad you're okay," DG said hugging him tightly.

"Ow," he winced, putting a hand to his throbbing head, "sorry, new/old brain," he pointed at his head, "so we did save the wold right?" he added.

"Yes Az's fine," DG said stepping back, "and the OZ can go back to normal."

"Azkadellia," he stopped, "Az? I know that na--" he stopped as Azkadellia pushed the doors open despite her mother's protests. Ambroses's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. Her own response was much the same except a bit more dignified and she clutched her dressing down tighter around her frame. Behind her the Queen sighed and turned away covering her face mouth with her hand. DG pushed past the three of them and walked over to her mother.

"What's going on?" she demanded walking around her mother's side and looking at her, "I know Glitch--I mean Ambrose was part of your inner circle but why is he acting like he knows Az and she's acting like she knows him. And i'm not talking about the friendship kind of way."

"Your sister and Ambrose were together," the Queen said finally, "she was using him for his inventions but they were," she stopped as if the word tasted bad, "betrothed for a time before she went through the actual coup," she sighed, "most of the inventions she got from him willingly. She's the one who came up with the nickname Glitch."

"He said people called him that."

"Well they did but it was started by her because she said she said he must have a glitch to be so smart when it came to his inventions but such a fool when it came to the real world," she touched her hand to her mouth, "sometimes memories can be lost, I had hoped that one would be but it seems that we were not so lucky."

"Lucky? What if they really loved each other?" DG protested.

"Love had nothing to do with it. Your sister was possessed from a very young age," the Queen tried to explain, "she and Ambrose were very young when they met as children. What happened next was a sick and twisted and had nothing to do with love."

"You don't know that," DG said.

They heard Cain swear at the same time there was a rustle of fabric and a thud. DG and the Queen raced around the corner and froze. Azkadellia had fainted into Cain's arms while Ambrose had hit the ground instead. Cain looked up at them. For one heart stopping second DG thought that there was something seriously wrong with them. Then Cain glared rather angrily at Ambrose and she knew that they were fine. If something was really wrong, he would not look quite so angry.

"Would you people give us a hand?" he demanded at the people cowering in the corner, "they fainted, one right after the other" Cain hissed hefting Azkadellia's weight, "He's got about as much rhythm as me."


	2. Three Wishes by The Pierces

Azkadellia came to with a soft groan, reaching up and pressing a hand to her throbbing forehead. Dropping her hand to her side she turned her head against the satin pillows and looked over out the windows at the bright silverly moon. Carefully she got to her feet, testing her weight. Her body held firm, it always had. She walked over to the balcony, the stone cold against her bare feet and leaned her arms against the railing. It was the first time in a very long time that she had been completely alone. There had always been the Witch there, holding her prisoner in her own body, everything from her mind to her magic had been out of her control. Reaching down she touched her chest, running her fingers along the invisible line that had been created by the odd tattoos that symbolized her bondage. Now her skin was pale and perfect, at least her skin could be if the rest of her was in tatters.

She half expected someone to come in but no-one did. Azkadellia was, honestly, not sure how to feel or what to do now but she had a faint idea where to start. Acting on a hunch, she walked out of her room on her tip-toes, more like the little girl she had once been then the woman she was. Closing the door silently she tiptoed across the hallway to her sister's door where, unsurprisingly, the Tin Man was sleeping in a chair with one hand on his gun and his hat tipped downwards across his face. She thought about turning around but did not want to loose her nerve so she reached out and tapped his knee. He jumped up, his had flying to land at her feet and his other hand going for his gun. She froze, unsure of what to do with the object pointed at her chest. It would not surprise her if he shot her, he had every right too.

"You scared me," he said gruffly, shoving the gun back into his holster. She ducked down quickly and picked up the hat, holding it out like a peace offering, "is there something I can do for you?" he asked taking the hat hesitantly.

"Iwantedtoapologize," she blurted out.

"Excuse me?" he asked, one eyebrow raising.

"I wanted to apologize," she said toying with her hands, "about your family, I know what happened, it was because of me, and I'm sorry," she squared her shoulders, "if you want to do anything you can."

"Well as I see it," Cain said, "you were possessed when it happened," Azkadellia looked away, "and I'm not saying that gets you off scott free, cause it doesn't, but I s'ppose its not entirely your fault either," Azkadellia nodded, "you might want to go down to the infirmary and repeat that to the rest of them," Azkadellia nodded and turned around. Cain rolled his eyes and grabbed her arm, "not now! Are you crazy? You're in your--" he motioned, "pajamas and those people have been fighting against you, not everyone knows you were possessed. Go tomorrow when they're awake and you're dressed and you've got some protection with you."

"Right," Azkadellia said nodding.

Cain sighed. At that moment she did not look like the terrifying woman who had the entire O.Z. at her feet, she looked rather scared, like she was the one who had been possessed. He had to sternly remind himself that was the case and that one of his tasks was to make sure that the rest of the world knew that too.

"There's on problem," she said, "I don't have any cloths."

"Excuse me?" he froze.

"But then again neither do you," she looked at him critically, "and if you are going to be by my sister's side you'll need some better cloths."

"By you're--hold on a second," he began to protest, "I am here to protect your sister."

"Not looking like that you aren't," she said, "you and I and my sister--and my mother and father I suppose are going to have to go to the seamstress first thing in the morning."

"You're joking right?" Cain asked weakly, "DG tried to get me to do that new cloths thing too and I'm not sure its a good idea--"

"Well it is," she said, "and no I'm not joking," she smoothed her dressing gown, "if it makes more sense to you I'll put it this way. If you're going to be protecting my sister 24/7 you need to be able to go around the palace without looking like someone who escape from the jails. Now i need to go and make a list of all those I need to apologize to," she turned on her heel, "thank you Mr. Cain."

"Women," Cain muttered darkly sinking back into his chair by the door.

"Cain?"

For the second time that night he was shocked. DG had just her head sticking out of the door, her wild black hair around her face in a mess. She blinked up at him with sleepy ocean blue eyes and looked up at him. Cain offered her a small smile and looked down at her.

"Go back to sleep Princess."

"What are you doing out here?" she demanded.

"Keeping an eye out," he said.

"Don't be silly," she scolded, "come inside, you can keep watch from the couch if you really want to," he opened his mouth to protest, "come on, if Az is making us get cloths tomorrow we need to get some sleep, the seamstress is a bitch," she added One of her pale hands snaked out and took his wrist, "come on, please? I'll feel bad if you stay out here all night."

With a sigh he nodded and followed her into the room. Closing the door he made sure it was secure before turning around. The room was like a little girl's dream with soft pinks all over. There was a spectacular canopy bed with the sheets rumpled. Near door was the couch she had spoken of. DG had disappeared into one of the closets. She was rummaging for the blankets she knew were somewhere in the back.

After the Double Eclipse had finished, there had been enough of the melted Witch to prove that Azkadellia had, indeed, been possessed. The reprimand for both Princesses had been that they could not take the throne for a considerable amount of time. Frankly neither objected to the punishment, none of them were ready to take the throne any time soon. They were just thankful that neither of them was banished or worse. And then the whole debacle with Ambrose and the apologies and things were crazy enough without them running the Outer Zone. There was one more side effect. The two had been stripped of their magic for the time being. They had to work to get it back and be retrained by Tutor and their mother. It was the harder part of the punishment but one the girls had no choice but to accept.

"Ah-ha!" DG grabbed the blankets and got to her feet before walking out of the closet.

Cain's eyes widened and his mouth fell open before he blushed and looked away quickly. DG frowned, confused before realizing that she was wearing nothing but her underwear. Her old cloths were in a neat pile on the vanity, actually they were thrown over the chair like she used to back at the home she thought was hers. Since there was no alternative she walked over to him with the blankets at her side.

"Are you okay?" she asked, her voice feigning innocence.

"Yes-no-I mean you're naked," he stumbled over his words.

"I'm in my underwear, think of it like a bathing suite," she said matter-of-factly.

"That is not what bathing suites or underwear look like here," he said keeping his eyes averted and hoping the moonlight hid the red in his face.

"All the cloths in here were made for a little girl which I am obviously not anymore," she said, taking his thoughts exactly where he did not want them to go, "they don't fit, all I have are my old cloths and they smell funny. This magic thing is a lot harder than you'd think."

"Well can you get your sister to lend you something?" he asked.

"Az looks like a dominatrix," DG said wrinkling her nose.

"A what?"

"Someone who ties people or hits them who think of it as foreplay and then--"

"Okay I get it," Cain said, trying not to think of DG tying anyone up or wearing one of Azkadellia's tight, low cut outfits, "why don't you, uh, just get into the bed and I'll go to the couch and we'll call it a night?"

"Cool," DG walked over to the couch and Cain quickly turned away. She put the blankets down and walked over to the other side, forcing him to turn away again. She forced back the urge to smile and walked over to her bed, flopping onto it and pulling the blankets up to her chin, "alright I'm all covered," Cain breathed a sigh of relief and walked over to the couch, sitting down on it, "goodnight Cain and thanks," she said, "for everything."

"Goodnight DG," he said, "and thank you too," he added much more softly.

The next morning the sun woke Cain from his light sleep. He rolled over onto his side and pushed himself up, looking over at the sleeping girl. It was hard to think of her in terms of being a Princess, it was hard to think of her in any kind of terms except the Little Girl one he had forced onto her. However with the sun just coming up and painting the room an array of golds, he felt something that was not entirely fatherly protection tug at him.

She had pulled the covers up, leaving only her head, neck and one shoulder bare. Her black hair was spread out along the pillows like a stain, painted gold by the light. Her skin was pale but also golden by virtue of the sun. The one shoulder had a dark strap across it where her bra strap had slid down her arm. She looked like a golden angel at that moment, peaceful and calm and--as he reminded himself harshly--completely off limits to a Tin Man. Instead he looked out the window at the bright sun and wondered what the hell he was supposed to do now.

He had been fighting for the better part of ten annuls, that was a long time to hate someone who was now dead. He had been a Tin Man before then and even if he had been good at his job he knew that sometimes it was hard to protect random strangers. His son was a grown man right now with a life of his own, one that he did not have a place in. At the moment Cain was a lost man and he knew that if he stayed that way bad things could happen.

'Stay by her side, at all costs, she's the key' the Mystic Man's words rang in his ear. Cain knew that was as good a place to start as any, protecting DG. If anything had been proven beyond a doubt in the past adventure it was that for all her abilities DG still had a serious knack for getting herself into trouble. Ambrose and Raw were probably staying as well, maybe he would too.

"Cain?"

Cain turned around to see a confused DG slowly lift her head and look around the room. Her eyes went onto him and brightened a bit too much for him to be comfortable with. He quickly looked away, toying with the edge of his hat.

"Hey Princes, sleep well?" he asked looking at the bright sun before glancing back at her.

"Uh-huh," she muttered sleepily standing up. He quickly looked away as she went to her cloths. Someone knocked on the door. Cain glanced back at her but then looked at the door. DG walked over and peeped through the small hole before opening the door a crack while Cain ducked onto the farther wall, "Mom," DG said.

"I assumed that you and your sister would be heading to the seamstress," the Queen's voice said, "in the meantime I brought you this, it should fit. I need to speak to you after you dress."

"Okay," DG said slowly easing her head and arm back into the room and holding up a frothy pink dress that Cain had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing at the sight of. DG made a face but begrudgingly slipped the dress on. She was at the door when she stopped and turned to him, realizing how it looked for him to be there while she had slept almost naked in the bed a few feet away. There was one entrance to the room. She looked at Cain who looked back, neither sure what to do. Then DG grabbed him by the hand and pulled him by the closet, "just stay in here and be quiet."

"Its a closet," Cain hissed.

"It's where I smuggled my boyfriend when I was 15," she sad pushing him inside, "my mom didn't find out then and she isn't going to fid out now," she went to close the doors.

"I'm not you--" Cain began to protest.

"Do you want to go under the bed?" DG asked looking at the canopy bed.

Cain let out a sigh and stepped back behind the multiple rows of lacy, childish gowns. He silently fumed, wondering not for the first time what the hell he was doing here. DG opened the door for her mother and did an odd sort of bob-curtsey like she had seen in the movies. The Queen smiled and put her hands on her daughter's shoulders, looking at the grown version of the little girl she had called her Angel.

"Hi mom," she said with a little wave.

"DG," the QUeen began.

"I'm sensing a speech coming on," DG said. The Queen shot her an odd look, "it's just whenever my other, well, you know, used to give me a speech she'd say my name like that."

"Well she was programed too," the Queen said, "to act a little like your father and me so that when you saw us again it wouldn't be so odd," she sighed, "although I suppose it is odd."

"I hit dad with a broom when I saw him," DG admitted. One hand flew to the Queen's mouth, "well I thought he had abandoned you because that's what that Witch told me, so after he saved me I woke up in his little hut thing and whacked him with the broom," the Queen dropped her hand and after a moment her lips quirked up in a genuine smile of amusement.

"I'm sure he loved that," she said.

"Well I liked me better after I stopped hitting him," DG said toying with her hands.

"We do need to get you to the seamstress," the Queen said eyeing her daughter, "I only imagine Azkadellia's going to have the same reaction."

"Maybe," DG said biting her lip, "maybe you could call her Az."

"Az?" the Queen repeated.

"Its a nickname," DG said, "I called her it and after all that happened, I know she feels like it was her fault when it wasn't and maybe if you called her by a nickname she wouldn't feel so guilty?"

The Queen seemed to consider it for a moment before nodding.

"I'll try," she said, "but there is something I want to talk to you about. With the Longcoats gone, you and your sister need bodyguards. I have your father who is a far better fighter than he appears at first glance. We also have a regular guard but you and your sister need to pick other guards. Initially, of course, your sister had Ambrose, by my choosing, as her own. Now I understand if you want to meet a few of your potential--"

"I know who I want," DG said interrupting her mother, "I want Mr. Cain."

"The Tin Man?" the Queen asked.

"Yes and my friend. He's been protecting me this whole time, if I ask him I'm sure he'll say yes," she said, "is there something wrong with the Tin Man?"

"No," the Queen said, "I think he's a fine choice. Tell me of his reply while I go and try to convince your sister to wear this for the morning until her fittings," she said holding up an almost identical gown. DG covered her mouth to hide her snort of laughter, "oh you and your sister haven't changed one bit!" the Queen smiled brightly, "and I couldn't be happier."

The second the door closed DG raced to the closet and yanked open the doors, sifting through the mess of lace and fabric until she got the neck of Cain's shirt and tugged. He almost tripped over one of the lower bars and their faces wound up inches from each other. It was one of those endless moments when neither could really move. Her wide blue eyes met his haunting blue-grey one. She could see the shock in his just as he could see the surprise in hers. Finally though he got his composure back and straitened up as her hands fell to her side.

"So, you've got something to ask me?" he said finally.

"Oh right," she looked up at him, "would you continue to be my bodyguard?"

"Nice use of the word continue," he said, "well I don't have anything else to do really," he added instead of just shouting out yes, "so sure, why not?"

"Oh thank you!" DG cried and threw her arms around him.

He didn't know why this hug was different. Maybe because head been terribly close to kissing her a moment earlier. Or maybe because he still had the mental image of her clothed in almost nothing imprinted on his mind. He tried to think that he was just hung up on Adora, but when he thought back to his deceased wife, all he could think about was the horrible images of her being beaten up or killed. He wrapped his arms around DG so she wasn't going to ask him about it and when she pulled away he smiled.

"What's wrong?" she caught him before he could say anything and used her smaller frame to trap him in the god forsaken closet.

"Nothing," he said.

"Do you not want to be my bodyguard?" she asked.

"No!" he said quickly, "no that's not it," he sighed, "its really nothing DG, just the stress and--" he stopped as she covered one of his hands with hers.

"If you need to talk I'm here," she said, "you've done so much for me, if there's anything I can do just let me know," she said before stepping back and letting him out of the closet.

Meanwhile down the hall Azkadellia held up the dress with a look of total and complete disbelief on her face. Her promise to be nice to her parents to make up for what she had done flew out of her mind as she turned to look back at her mother with her eyebrows arched up. The Queen seemed to forget her promise to be careful and understanding around her eldest daughter who had been possessed for the longest time and walked right over to her.

"You have no other cloths," she pointed out, "unless you want to walk around looking like a," she motioned abstractly in the air

"I know that!" Azkadellia cried, "but mother, this is," she held up the dress, "this is unwearable!"

"You are so stubborn!"

"I get it from you!"

Both women crossed their arms and stomped their right foot in anger. Then slowly they looked at each other and before either knew what was happening they were laughing and crying at the same time. Azkadellia and the Queen hugged each other tightly. Neither heard the doors open and close quietly until someone cleared their throat. The two of them broke apart and turned around to see Ambrose standing there, still in his loose, white cloths shifting his weight from one foot to the other rather anxiously. Azkadellia looked down and tightened her dressing gown as if were protection.

"Ambrose," the Queen said, "are you alright?"

"Your Majesty, I didn't know you were in here, I was hoping to have a word with Azkadellia."

"Of course," the Queen said, "let me go," she squeezed her daughter's hand before walking out of the room.

The second she was gone Ambrose all but collapsed against the wall. Azkadellia walked over to him with concern on her face.

"Are you a--" he clapped a hand over her mouth and she heard the pounding of feet on the floor. Glaring at him she reached down and locked the door before stepping away from him, "sorry about that. They seem to have mistaken impression that something is wrong with me."

"Why would anyone think that?" Azkadellia demanded sarcastically. Ambrose nodded and then glared when he realized she was joking, "its fine, you can stay in here if you aren't scared of being alone in the same room with me."

"Why would I be scared of you?" he asked, his eyes confused, "the Witch did those terrible things."

"With my face," she said.

"People will know it wasn't you Azkadellia," she stopped and looked over her shoulder at him, "what? I always called you Azkadellia, at least until you started to call me Glitch and then I'm not going to repeat what I started to call you."

"Well thank you," she held up the dress critically, "now if you'll turn around I don't think I have much of a choice when it comes to this," she sighed, "I suppose I'll need to figure out what kind of color looks best on me now,' she eyed herself in the mirror, "pink is obviously not it."

"Its violet," he said suddenly, "like your sister, you both look splendid in violet, though it always looks better on you but I never told you that because I was your bodyguard."

"You were also my betrothed," she pointed out rather critically, "though that was--"

"I'd like to go back to being your bodyguard," he said suddenly turning to face her, "if that's alright with you," she nodded, "even if right now you are saving me," she sighed and walked over to the door, putting her ear to it. Ambrose did the same, both straining to hear if the medical people were still running down the hall after him. There was nothing but silence but they were absolutely sneaky enough to make it seem silent, "we should probably wait a bit," he said.

"So how's your brain?" Azkadellia asked, "I know the surgery is a complicated one."

"I'll be okay," he said, "but you know, remember that rhyme 'The majestic Queen of the OZ, had two lovely daughters she, one to darkness she be drawn and one to light she be shown. Double eclipse it is foreseen light meets dark in something I can't remember between but only one and one alone shall hold the emerald and take the throne'?"

"Ambrose its a nursery rhyme," Azkadellia said rolling her eyes, "no-one is going to take the throne for a while."

"Yes," he said, "Yes I know but you had the emerald and we both know what that means," he looked up at her, "you're going to be Queen."


	3. Whats Good For Me by Lucy Woodward

**Just in case no-one got it, the songs in the chapter titles are ones that really inspired the chapter or were playing when it was being written. **

**Also for more on the Ambrose/Azkadellia relationship check out the story Only You ( at my profile page.**

"Queen?" she demanded, "ha! I can barely take care of myself much less anyone else, even less a kingdom of subjects that hates me!" she turned on her heel and stormed across the room to her balcony before turning on her heel and beginning to pace, "you're the first person to be alone with me in a room aside from my mother whose got nothing to loose now that she's got her 'angel' back and my sister who can't do anything to me anyway! The rest of the world is pretty much unanimous in that they want me dead and only divided between how that should best be accomplished!"

"I know what's bothering you," he said with a shrug.

"Oh do you now? Well why don't you enlighten me then?" she said hotly.

"You're scared," he said rather boldly.

"I'm what?" she demanded walking over to him, her eyes burning through him.

Well it was better than her being the ice queen sorceress that she had been for the longest time. He had only seen her mad a handful of times before the whole debacle with the witch but she had been a spitfire when she had been furious and this was no different. Her dark eyes were blazing, even though they were set in a china doll face and surrounded by far too many frills thanks to the dress she was wearing. Ambrose had promised himself that he would be her bodyguard and the rest of the confusing feelings would be shoved down deep inside. It was his heart that had gotten him into the situation he was in in the first place, after all. It was best if he did not use it to think. That was a lot harder than he imagined, especially when she was angry. There was color in her cheeks and fire in her eyes and had to physically step back to avoid grabbing her and kissing her senseless.

Azkadellia sighed and looked away. It seemed that they were destined to have the very conversation she did not want to have. She stopped and looked down at her bare feet before looking back up at him. She did not want to go down that road, not now. From the looks of it he did not want to either but it seemed that fate had other plans for the both of them. Neither was really sure where to start though. Azkadellia fought the urge to smile again. She felt awkward and young, like the teenager she had missed out on being. It was not something she had wanted to experience but at the moment it was the most wonderful feeling she had felt in a very long time.

"Stop it!" Ambrose all but cried.

"Stop what?" she demanded looking up at him and trying to summon anger.

"Smiling, stop smiling," he said.

"I can't help it," she said, "I feel alive again, for the firs time in such a long time and I can't stop smiling" she tried to smother the look on her face, "but that doesn't mean I'm not really angry because I am."

"This is ridiculous, we're going to have to deal with this sometime," he said with a sigh.

"There is nothing to deal with," she said, "I was evil, remember? We were childhood whatever you want to call its. Now we're adults and we barley know each other except for the fact that you were tortured for the past however many annuls but a Witch wearing my face, using my power and memories. There is nothing else to deal with," she finished crossing her arms. Ambrose raised his eyebrows but said nothing, "stop looking at me like that!" she cried, "like you can see right through me"

"I've always been able to see right through you," he said. She shook her head, unable to really deny that. He had always been able to see right through her and the Witch had known that, "I can see that you're scared," she rolled her eyes and tried to look angry, "that's normal--"

"Do not," she broke in, "do not tell me what is and is not normal. I am a monster and no-one seems to realize is that I am not perfect and light like DG, I'm not my mother's angel and I never was! I never will be either, I'm the daughter drawn to darkness,, remember?! Even when I was a little girl DG was always the perfect child and I was always the one charged with protecting her. But the worst part of it is that I proved everyone right when I got myself possessed. They all knew I'd do something terrible, that was why mother always made sure DG was protected, she didn't want me getting more power. Well she failed, obviously because like you said, I had the stupid emerald when the Eclipse went. Oh it'll be a while before she realizes what's going to happen and a hell of a lot longer before she says anything about it but it'll be there, eating away at everyone like a disease."

"I think its a good thing you had the Emerald," he said finally after a minuet.

"You what?!" she cried, shock on her face.

"You've always been the stronger one," he said with a shrug, "that's why the Witch chose you, not DG. If you were strong enough to conquer the OZ then you're strong enough to set things right," she opened her mouth to point out something but he barreled on, the recently acquired courage fueling him, "You've got all of OZ in your hand and it's not just because of your power, you were a good ruler even when you were a little girl--better than your sister. DG is sweet and nice and an angel but angels do not rule kingdoms."

"I know that!" she burst out, "but everyone thinks I'm a monster and even when we convince them that I was possessed I'm still not the nicest one, I'm not perfect like my mother and sister."

"No," he agreed, "you're not. But you are beautiful and smart and you've proven yourself a thousand times over. I watched you die, all those years ago. I saw the light in your eyes go out, I saw that Witch take everything you were and warp it. I really thought you were dead and now you aren't. You came back, Az, after everything you came back."

"DG brought me back," she said.

"DG gave you her hand, you took it and both your power brought you back," he said. She looked down, not realizing how close he was. He reached down and touched her chin, slowly bringing her eyes up to his, "I know you're scared but I'm not going anywhere."

"When did you get so brave?" she asked, her eyes bright.

"You've got that effect on me," he said.

"We can't do this," she said pulling back, "we can't, Ambrose, its too soon and its too fast and I--"

He pressed his lips against hers anyway. Her certainly would not have done that, not since he was a little boy anyway. She froze, her eyes widening in surprise before they slowly closed. She wrapped her arms around him, deepening the kiss. His own arms came around her frame, pulling her even closer to his frame. It was the first time she had been kissed, really kissed, in more annuls than she could remember. What was more, it was with him, the only person she really ever wanted to kiss. For Ambrose, it felt like whatever bits of him were missing were being returned. She had taken his memories of her and even when they were back there was a difference between knowing that you had kissed someone and actually doing it. He decided he liked kissing her, a lot.

"Oh my God."

The two of them broke apart to see DG, still in the ridiculous dress loaned to her by their mother, in the doorway, a look of total and complete shock on her face. Behind her even Cain had a look of complete surprise on his face. Azkadellia blushed but made no move to pull away from Ambrose. DG tried to smoother the grin on her face but failed miserably. She bit her lip and looked at Cain who still had a look of total and complete shock on his face. DG looked back at them and sighed.

"Its your turn to be tortured," she said to Azkadellia.

"Well that sounds like fun, sorry I'll be missing it," Ambrose said with a shrug turning to walk out.

"Missing it? In your dreams," she said grabbing his wrist, "you're coming with me."

"I can think of worse things," he said allowing himself to be led down the hallway.

"He is a deep well," Cain muttered letting out a low whistle.

DG could only nod. Cain shot her a concerned glance. She hadn't said anything to him since the seamstress's meeting with the two of them. For the life of him he couldn't figure out why. What he didn't know was that they had only been separated by a thin curtain. DG had gotten dressed first and went around to the other side to see him. She had been going quiet out of habit, not meaning to sneak up on him. But he hadn't heard her and since he hadn't known she was there he didn't know that she had seen him in nothing but his underwear.

She had been frozen to the spot. He had been standing there with his back to her. She had hugged him before and she knew, somewhere in the back of her mind, that he was attractive but she had no idea that was what he looked like undressed. She had been absolutely rooted to the spot and only when he turned around did she move, just far enough out of the way so that he couldn't see her. The thing that bothered her the most was the small scar on his shoulder, where the bullet had slammed through. He hadn't confronted her about her silence yet and she was trying to think what the hell she was going to say to him when he asked

"You ever gonna tell me what's wrong Princess?" he asked finally.

"Nothing," she said quickly, too quickly. He caught her eyes with his own blue-grey eyes and she found it impossible to look away, "nothing," she repeated, her voice a bit higher than she meant it to be, "it's really nothing."

"That's the third time you've said 'nothing' and I gotta tell you, I don't really believe it anymore than I did the first time."

"Well," she began and stopped, unable to figure out a good retort, "I saw you in the seamstress," she said finally. He nodded, not sure what she was going to say, "you got shot," she said finally. He still said nothing, "you got shot for me. Glitch lost half his brain for me, all those people--" she stopped, "I just don't think I'm worth it."

"You don't think you're what?" he demanded, incredulous, "listen to me Princess, if anyone's worth it its you. You saved so many people," she looked down, "you saved me," he said, "you know, I had to watch my wife and Jeb get tortured for years and the first time that device stopped it was because of you. You were the first thing I saw that wasn't a nightmare in more Annuls than I care to remember. You also saved all of the OZ, I don't want to think about where we'd be if you hadn't come and got Azkadellia out of that. So don't you ever go thinking that you're not worth it, because you are."

She nodded and looked up at him, giving him a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. He felt something clench inside him. He did not like the way her eyes were emotionless. He had seen that look when he led men into battle, that look where they were smiling so that they didn't break down. Frankly he would have liked it better if she was angry or sad or anything but cold. He walked over and put his hands on her shoulders, reaching over with one of them and pushing her chin up so that her eyes had to meet his.

"What's really bothering you?"

"These people, they aren't my parents. I miss them," she bit her lip and looked away, "I'm not a good person, Mr. Cain, not like they all think I am. Its my fault that all this happened in the first place. And now everything is changing so fast I don't know what I'm doing anymore. I mean I never felt like I belonged back in Kansas but now its the only place I want to be. Back with my mom and dad who I knew, who knew that I-I failed my third grade math test and that I like my toast really dark," she stopped, "its silly, I finally found my parents, I should just be happy."

"It's not silly," he said, "not at all. I got out of that tin suite and suddenly the whole world had changed. I know how you feel kiddo, its not the best feeling in the world but just take it one step at a time and I promise you're going to find your way."

"You'll be there with me, right?" she said, her bright eyes looking up at him.

"Every step of the way," he said wrapping his arms around her.

"Good," she said hugging him back before stepping back, "but would you stop calling me Kiddo? I'm not a kid."

"No," he agreed, "you most definitely are not."

On the other side of the door Raw sighed and dropped his hand, knowing that he shouldn't be spying. But it was so hard, sometimes people's emotions seemed to call to him and he couldn't help himself. Cain and DG were happy but they seemed to be happiest in each other's arms. Raw knew that Cain would fight as hard as he could not to fall in love with DG. He knew that Cain was still mourning his wife but not as much as he was leading everyone to believe. Raw knew that he was playing with the idea of taking off his wedding ring, he just didn't know how to yet. Raw also knew that the thing that was going to keep Cain from being with DG more than anything else was fear.

It was the fear that DG would wind up like Adora or that he would die and hurt her a lot. What he didn't seem to realize is that if he left her without telling her how he felt, he was going to hurt her a lot anyway. Raw wanted to tell him that DG was not as young as he wanted her to be just as he was not as old as he thought he was. But he did not want Cain to pull his gun out and shoot him or anything like that. So he kept his mouth shut but he thought if the Queen asked him he was not going to be able to say no to her.

"Raw!" DG ran out of the room and hugged him, "where have you been hiding?"

"Raw not hiding," he said, "Raw making sure other Viewers are okay," he explained, "and then Raw get haircut," he said motioning to his locks, "Queen wants Raw to get groomed for ball in two nights."

"Ball?" DG squeaked.

"Yes Ball, Ball to celebrate Princesses and Ahamo's return," he said, "Queen wants to do Ball soon so it no look like Royals are hiding anything," he dropped his voice, "Ball also to make sure that no-one thinks Azkadellia is evil anymore."

"But what about dresses and dancing and everything? I can't go to a Ball, I haven't danced since prom."

"Ambrose teach DG," he said, "Ambrose teach everyone."

"Ambrose is a little busy," DG hissed in return.

"With Azkadellia," Raw nodded rather enthusiastically, "Raw feel happiness all the way down the hallway. Love is very powerful, love makes Raw feel very good. Raw love love," DG laughed brightly and Cain had no choice but to join in, albeit on a much softer volume.

"We should go see the Queen, make sure we know what we're up against," Cain said finally.

"It's a Ball Cain, its not a battle."

"DG has never been to Ball has she?" Raw asked, "Ball is a battle, especially this one."

"So are Azkadellia and Ambrose going to announce their engagement?" DG asked after a minuet.

"Raw not that good of a Viewer," Raw said.

"You're the best Viewer," DG said hugging him, "come on, lets go."

Unseen by them in the darkness of the shadows, a man turned and ran down the hallway as fast as he could without making any sound. There was a lot of commotion in the palace and he was able make it out of the palace virtually undetected. Virtually because Jeb Cain saw him run and wasted absolutely no time in following the man. What, exactly, Jeb Cain was doing running after someone who was probably a spy for the group of resistance fighters that he had probably helped sometime was a rather interesting story.

During the fight to save the OZ, he had been injured. Nothing sever but he had been wounded enough to warrant a trip to the healers who had patched him up. It was night time and for the first time, the infirmary was frighteningly quiet. there was no sound, no screaming for loved ones or just the screams of terror, it was just quiet. Someone had touched his shoulder and led him up to a room in the palace where he had come face to face with Azkadellia. The room was even quieter than the infirmary and the first thing he noticed was that they were completely alone, no guards no nothing.

"You must be Jeb Cain," she said, her voice soft, no authority or anger in it, "I hear you're one of the best resistance fighters out there."

"I hear it there's nothing to resist anymore," he said shifting his weight rather nervously. She gave him a puzzled glance, "my father came to see me."

"He told me not to tell anyone this alone," she said, "but I wanted to see you," she stopped, "to apologize for what happened. I'm sure he's told you that it was the witch, that I was possessed but I wanted to tell you that if I could have stopped it I would have."

"I know," he said, "I hate Zero. He's the one I saw do those terrible things and even if it was on someone's orders, he's still the one who did them. My mother's dead because of him and nothing's going to bring her back."

"I'm so sorry," Azkadellia said, "what did you do with Zero?" she asked after a moment.

"My father locked him in a tin suite," he said with a shrug. Azkadellia nodded, "I wanted to kill him but my mother would not have liked it, this I think works with what she would have wanted."

"I'm glad," she said, "if there is anything you need, please let me know."

"My father," he said toying with the edge of his shirt.

"Your father?" she prodded.

"He needs to be here," he said looking up at her, "he loved my mom but she's dead and gone and I don't think he's dealt with it. The only time I see him really smile is when he's with your sister," Azkadellia smiled and nodded, "and I just want to see him happy, he deserves that much."

"I agree, we've already made plans for him to stay here, by my sister's side," he nodded, "and you? Is there nothing you want?"

"I've been living for other people for a long time," he said, "I think I'd like to find out what I'm good at, what I want to do for the rest of my life," he looked at her, "what that is, I do not know."

"How about school?" Jeb opened his mouth and then closed it. School? He had never really thought about that, "We don't have many yet and the new term will not start for a while yet but if you wish to, you can try that to start," she looked down and then back at him, "if you would like to try."

"I would," he said, his eyes lighting up.

"Excellent, you shall stay at the palace, with your people of course, while we rebuild."

He nodded and looked at her.

"I will tell them of this, Your Highne--"

"Azkadellia," she said, "No title. Not now."

"Very well, Azkadellia," he said, "I will tell them of this, they will listen to me," he smiled, "you truly must have been possessed all that time. I know what its like to be a prisoner, I would not wish that on anyone except Zero," she nodded, "goodnight."

And so he had been standing there talking to a few of his men when he saw the odd looking man take off for the woods. He signaled two of his men to alert one of the Longcoats which they did and he took off running after the man. He had not really believed that Azkadellia was possessed and five minuets in her company did not make her completely innocent in his eyes but she had been very different from the one time he had met her previously when she had been possessed. He was willing to make sure she was alive to see if she was really good now. He figured that was what his mother would have wanted, what they all would have wanted in the end. He was coming up on the man and managed to tackle him to the ground.

"Who are you working for?!" he shouted.

"Not all of us can be bought so easily," the man spat grabbing a knife and raising it high, "death to the Sorceress!" he shouted.

"She is dead!" Jeb cried, "can't you see? She was possessed, evil was wearing her face. She was fighting just as hard if not harder than us."

"SHe's gotten to you," he looked behind him in fear, "she won't get to me," he said and brought the knife squarely into his heard. Jeb looked away in disgust and fear. People could be very foolish sometimes.

"What's going on?" one of the Longcoats demanded coming up to him, "damn it," he said looking down in disgust, "he failed."

"He what?" Jeb turned around in shock.

"You weren't supposed to hear that," the Longcoat sniffed, "well no matter," he raised a fist. Jeb ducked the blow and brought his foot up in the Longcoat's stomach forcing him to double over. He slammed his elbow into the Longcoat's exposed neck and brought his foot up, shoving his heel into the space behind the Longcoat's neck.

"Sir!" his men ran up, "sir?"

"Get everyone," he said, "we need to talk about where our loyalties lie."


	4. Across the Stars by John Williams

Jeb walked into the infirmary flanked by two of his guards. Most of the infirmary that was not being used for the injured had been turned into barracks for the rest of the fighters. Jeb stopped, only for a moment and lost himself in the people he had somehow taken over. To this day he was not sure how he had become their leader, it probably had a lot to do with the fact that he was simply too headstrong and angry to take orders from anyone else. Revenge had been his fuel, his driving force. But now, looking out at everyone, he realized that revenge did not seem so important. He had gotten his father back, he had learned that Azkadellia was probably the bravest fighter of them all but the problem was that the rest of them hadn't. Shrugging off his stupor he walked right to one of the long tables and got on top of it, putting two fingers to his mouth he let out a single, sharp whistle that silenced the entire hall.

"We have a problem," he said. It was met with murmurs of agreement, "no, not the problem you think we have. This one is much worse. I've met with the Princess Azkadellia--"

"Is she dead?!" one of them called out.

"No, the Witch that possessed her is," he shot back. The gasps in the room were audible, "yes, you heard me, the Princess Azkadellia was possessed by ancient magic. Some of you will take my word for it, some of you will not. There is a reason that all of you became fighters, that you chose to stand up for what was right regardless of what those idiot Longcoats and that wicked Witch said to you. Now I'm asking you to do it again. The road ahead is a hard one, we do not have the same kind of fight as before and our enemy's most powerful weapon is now our most powerful ally. There will always be people who wish to harm the OZ we love, an OZ that is not rebuilt yet. We need to stand up and tell them that this is not how it is done here. Its time to come out of the shadows, to force them into hiding. We need to show them that the OZ is united behind its rulers, behind what it stands for," he shook his head, "I must sound crazy to you, I must sound like I'm switching sides. But look into my face, you know me. If there was the smallest chance that I thought she was evil I would tell you, hell I would have killed her myself. But what we have upstairs is a Princess and our future Queen. There is evil out there, make no mistake. And we need to fight it," he looked around, at least they were listening to him, "now it comes in the form of Longcoats and would-be assassins who are still loyal to that evil. They are plotting to kill the Princess Azkadellia and anyone who gets in their way. What I am asking for," he sighed, "is your help. I'm asking for your loyalty. I'm asking you to do probably the hardest thing you have done in your lives. If you cannot do that, I understand. If you will not do that, I understand. But if you will, if you choose to continue to fight for the OZ we love and remember, then come with me."

He got off the table and walked through the silenced hall. Frankly he expected to make it to the first floor of the palace completely alone and look like a fool. When he turned around, over half the barracks, his most loyal followers stood behind him. He stopped surprise on his face. Most of them were young, his age or older and fighting because no-one had told them not to. But a few of them, actually the ones in the front, were older men, some older than his father. He looked at the group. One of the men he had told to run for help shook his head and slung and arm around his shoulders.

"Didn't know you could speak like that mate, most of the time we just see you fight," he shook his head, "but if what you're saying is true then we're there," he looked around him, "we followed you into much more stupid situations," Jeb actually flushed, "lets go see this Princess of yours and tell her she's got herself a guard that's itching to put some Longcoats in prison."

"Right," he looked at two of them, "make sure whoever's behind doesn't get any bright ideas, like taking part in the assassination attempts. We'll brief you later."

They nodded and walked off. Jeb walked up the stairs with the remaining people. The Royal Family was in the throne room.

"Jeb," Cain walked over to his son, "what's going on?"

"Wait here," Jeb said and walked over to the side with Cain, "dad," he said, "I just stopped an assassination attempt on the Princess Azkadellia," he continued.

"You did what?" Cain demanded, shock on his face, "you stopped an assassination attempt--"

"She came to see me last night," Cain sighed, obviously having told her not to be alone with any resistance fighters, "she told me that she had been possessed and you know what? I believe her. I can barely understand it myself but I know she's telling the truth. And when I saw the man running to tell someone I went and got some Longcoat who it turns out wants her dead. So I went back to the barracks and I convinced them to come with me and protect her."

"You convinced all those people to come with you?" Cain looked over his shoulder at the mass of resistance fighters and then back at his son, "that's impressive," Jeb blushed furiously and looked at his feet before back at his father, "alright lets go see what we can do."

Jeb and his father walked into the throne room side by side. Jeb looked at Azkadellia who opened her mouth. His eyes begged for silence and she nodded and kept her mouth quiet. He recognized Glitch sans zipper by her side and saw his feet shift into a fighting stance. Quietly he prayed that he was going to make it through this without getting his ass handed to him.

"It seems you're in need of a guard," one of the older men said walking forward. The Queen recognized him, her eyes followed him, "this young man tells us that what we know isn't really true," he continued. Most of the older men, people he didn't realize had come with him walked forward after their commander, "that the Princess Azkadellia was possessed by some witch," he looked over at Azkadellia, "I'm sorry, Your Majesty, but we're going to need a little proof."

"Raw can give proof," all eyes swung to the Viewer, "if okay with everyone," he looked at Azkadellia and held up his hands, "Raw can give proof," he repeated. Slowly she nodded.

Cain found her. He said nothing, there was nothing that he could say after witnessing that. Instead he simply wrapped his arms around her and hugged her against his chest while her fingers dug deeply into the shirt he was wearing. any doubts they had about Azkadellia were gone. DG sobbed until he thought that she had no tears left in her but soon a fresh wave would come and she would sob again. He had nothing to say to her, his brain had stopped working a while back witnessing horror like that. All he could do was hold her as she cried of a broken heart for her sister. He just hugged her, making sure she knew that he was there and giving her something to hold on to.

Finally though he felt her knees give out, her body finally shutting down after all the stress. He could feel her heartbeat and her breath so he knew she wasn't dead, just exhausted. Reaching down he put a hand under her knees and pulled her easily off the ground. His right shoulder protested only mildly before easily allowing him to pick her up and carry her over to her bed. He put her on the bed and reached down to her feet, carefully removing her shoes and pulling the blankets over her body. When he pulled away, one hand grabbed his wrist. Her eyes didn't open but the request did not need to be spoken.

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea," he whispered.

"Please," she mouthed, tears still making their way down her face.

He sighed, unable to refuse and kicked off his shoes. He eased himself onto the bed on the other side of her and turned on his side. She fitted herself against him, through the blankets he refused to get under and he wrapped his arms around her tightly. He tried to stay awake for as long as he could, swearing to himself that as soon as she went to sleep he was going to get up and go to the couch that had become his bed for the past night. But before he knew it, his body had decided otherwise and he found himself sound asleep.

Elsewhere in the palace Azkadellia sat at her vanity brushing out the long black mess that was her hair and vowing to get a haircut. Ambrose was across the room looking at the collection of books that she had on some rather forbidden subjects. Finally she put the brush down with a sigh and tugged at a lock of her hair. Ambrose closed the book he was studying and came over, giving her a puzzled glance.

"Its so damn long," she said finally, "I should have just gotten the seamstress to cut it off," she sighed and held up an offending lock, "it seems so silly to be angry about my hair but look at it," Ambrose smothered a laugh, "I'm serious, look at my hair," she motioned to it, "its so long and it was up in that ridiculous style," she pulled her hair up into two odd cones like the witch had done, "and now its all damaged."

"So cut it," he said.

"I will, I'm just complaining," she eyed him, "you don't seem quite as terrified of me now as everyone else is. No-one will stop crying, is what they saw so horrible?"

"To them, yes. I don't think they understood what you went through. I had some idea but I didnt--"

"Oh don't you start too," she said looking at him, "I don't think I could stand it if you started crying now too."

"I'm not going to start crying," he promised.

"Thank God," she sighed, "so did you find them yet?"

"Find what?" he asked.

She sighed and stood up, walking over to the bookshelves and reaching for a dusty, thick volume. She held it out to him and he took it, raising his eyebrows. Reaching over, he opened the cover and stopped. The centers of the pages which appeared to be on some kind of tax law were gone, the rims only forming a border making the book effectively like a box. Inside it, tied with a dark silk ribbon, were letters. Letters written in his own neat and careful school-boy handwriting. He looked up at her with surprise written all over his face before looking down at the letters.

"You kept them?" he sputtered, "after all this?" she nodded, "I knew that was how she got my inventions but you, you hid them in a book on," he looked at the spine, "Tax law?"

"She wouldn't look in there," she said, "I did it the night before the Ball, when she let me say goodbye to you. I thought if one day you managed to finish her off, you'd find them eventually and know that I did care about you," she shrugged, "it seems silly now but I thought you should know."

"It doesn't seem silly at all," he said honestly, "it-" he looked at her, "I can't believe I didn't remember you," he confessed finally, "I feel like I should have."

"You couldn't have," she said, "she took your memories remember?"

"But I remembered her," he looked away guiltily, "I remembered how evil she was and what she was doing but I didn't remember you. I knew DG though," he looked at her, "I think I knew her because she looked like you."

"Don't tell her that," Azkadellia said with a smile, "she thinks she looks like mother."

"You both do," he said, "so you've got guards now," he said changing the subject.

"Yes I do," she said, "from resistance fighters no less," she sighed, "Jeb is a good man, he's much like his father," something flickered in Ambrose's eyes, "what?" she said. He shook his head, "are you jealous?" she asked suddenly.

"Me? No, don't be--" he looked at her, "yes."

"Yes?" she smiled, "you're jealous of Jeb Cain?"

"Don't look at me like that, do you think I like it anymore than you do?" he demanded, "I'm not used to being jealous of anyone, especially not when it comes to you."

"What do you have to be jealous about?" she demanded. He gave her a look. She stopped, her mouth falling open in surprise.

"Is it really that much of a shock?" he asked weakly.

"After all this time, after everything?"

"I kissed you didn't I?"

"Yes but," she fell silent, just looking at him, "but," she was running out of arguments, actually she wasn't running out of them, she simply had none to give anymore, "do you love me?"

"Yes."

He had kissed her the first time, this time she was the one that kissed him. The book, the only real remnant of their failed first romance fell to the ground chair with a soft clatter. This kiss was not like the one they had shared before, this one made Azkadellia positive that the only man she ever wanted to kiss again was Ambrose. There were no tears, no confessions, no sadness, just her and him and a lifetime stretching out in front of them. The last real thought she had was that she was going to need a new bodyguard because the thought of any harm coming to him because of her was something she could not even fathom thinking about.

When DG woke up, the first thought she had was that she was warm despite the lack of blankets. Her eyes felt stiff, as if they had been cemented shut. Forcing them open was a task but she managed it. The terrible memories of last night came rushing back to her but despite the burning in her throat she found herself unable to cry at all. Looking down she realized that she was still wearing yesterday's cloths and there was an arm around her middle and another under her neck around her chest. Her own arms were interlocked tightly with the rough hands holding her close. She knew who was holding her and she faintly remembered begging him to stay. He was fully clothed as well, his breathing deep and even against the back of her neck.

She was quietly thrilled with how well she fit against him, like she belonged in his arms. But as she looked at their hands she saw the traitorous band on his finger. New guilt welled up in her, Cain had lost his wife. It had been eight years ago for the world but it was still terribly recent for him. He thought of her like a Princess, like a kid, like someone who needed protection and not someone who he could love. It was horrible of her to be thinking of herself after all she had done, she shouldn't be thinking about being in love, she didn't deserve it, especially Wyatt Cain's love. She didn't even call him by his first name, just Cain.

"Are you going to go crying on me again?" his voice, rough from sleep, came through her ear.

"No," she said, her voice hoarse, "I'm not going to cry," she said and felt him nod against her hair, "thank you for staying with me," she said, "I'm sorry I got your shirt all wet."

"Its no problem," he said.

"I can't believe Az is so brave, I mean I could believe it but still, fighting for all that time," she broke off with a sigh.

"Don't go selling yourself short again kid," he said, "you've been pretty brave too," she gave a snort of disbelief, "look at you and Glitch. You both had your memories taken but when it came down to it you were both very brave. Its like I told you before, I spent the last eight years in a tin suite and the first thing I see that's different is you charging in with a stick swinging. You were going to take on all those Longcoats with a stick to save a group of people you never met."

"But I didn't," she protested.

"I'm going to have to disagree with you there, seems to me you saved a lot of people, me and Jeb included. Sometimes all people need to save themselves is a purpose and you gave them that. You gave them hope, something even your sister couldn't do."

"You're a very smart man Cain," she said finally.

"You should hear me with a few drinks in me Princess, I'm a genius."

Someone pounded on the door. They heard three voices outside arguing softly before the pounding resumed. Both reluctantly got to their feet and walked over to the door to see the far too happy threesome of Ambrose, Azkadellia and Raw on the other side of the door. DG had a feeling that Raw was happy because of the identical grins on Ambrose and Azkadellia's faces but she said nothing. Azkadellia looked from DG to Cain before raising her eyebrows slightly.

"Whose ready for dance lessons?" Ambrose asked finally.

Down in one of the ballrooms DG tried not to get angry as Ambrose patiently explained how to waltz. Azkadellia made it look actually easy but DG had a feeling that had a lot to do with Ambrose and practice, of which she had neither. Finally Ambrose took her into his arms and Azkadellia took Cain into hers and the two tried to show them how to dance. DG had been a little worried when Azkadellia and Cain had been paired up but he did not seem to mind at all.

"So how are you and my sister getting along?" DG asked, her lips quirking up in a smile. Ambrose turned a bright red, "are we going to be making an announcement at the ball?"

"Maybe," he said looking at his feet and then up at her, "how about you and Cain?" her eyes widened but she said nothing, "oh don't tell me you haven't seen how he looks at you."

"I don't know what you're taking about," she said, her feet moving in time with his, "Cain and I are friends and nothing more."

"Not yet," Ambrose said, "he's not as broken as either of you'd like to think," he continued, "or as old frankly. Its terrible not being with the one you love, even worse if you know they love you," he looked over at Cain who seemed to be in shock at something Azkadellia had said, "I think you'd better go over there and rescue your Tin Man," he said nodding before giving her a little push and forcing them to switch partners, "what'd you say to him."

"What any good big sister would say," she said, "I told him if he even thought about hurting her I'd kill him."

"Maybe not the best thing to say Az considering they haven't even admitted they like each other yet."

"Oh like the entire palace hasn't seen it," she looked at them, "besides its not like he's going to say anything to her," they heard DG laugh, "see, they make an excellent pair," she looked at him, "I forgot what a good dancer you are."

"Its all about rhythm," he said spinning her and pulling hr back against him, "I didn't expect him to be quite so good though," he said nodding over at Cain and DG, "well it seems that she remembers some of what we taught her."

Raw found him.

He shouldn't have been surprised, he imagined he was leaving a trail of confusion for the Viewer to follow. He could not help himself though, he was mixed up inside. He had come from the seamstress's room where he had been fitted for the simple but rather splendid outfit that she had devised for him to wear to the ball. Then he had seen DG wearing the dress that she would at the ball. It still had some work to be done but she looked like he had never seen her before. It was easy, when she was wearing pants with her hair in disarray to see her as a kid. Even that may have been getting harder and harder but when he saw her in that dress, looking like she did, he was out of that room faster than his feet could take him.

And he had been on that balcony until Raw found him. He sighed and did not let go of his deal grip on the railing. Raw walked forward to join him, casting a few rather scared looks his way but coming forward none the less. Cain had to grudgingly admit that the Viewer seemed to have acquired a lot of courage that his species was known for lacking. Cain let out a frustrated breath and told himself that wishing Raw was a coward and would just leave him alone was pointless.

"If you're here to tell me what I feel, save it," Cain bit out.

"Raw no tell Cain how Cain feel, Cain know how he feel," Raw said, "Cain friend?"

"Of course we're friends," Cain said.

"Raw worried about friend," Raw said, "Raw know friend is angry because friend wants to be sad," Cain turned around, his jaw dropping, "Raw know that Cain thought wife was dead, found out she wasn't and then found out she was dead again. Cain mourned wife for eight years, Cain has no more sadness for wife left," he continued, "wife would want Cain to be happy," he looked down, "son wants Cain to be happy," he looked up at Cain, "friends want Cain to be happy. Cain happy with DG."

"No, no," Cain walked past him, "I mean yes, I mean no," he stopped, "I mean its complicated."

"Raw feels its not so complicated," Raw said, "Cain is making it complicated."

"Yes its complicated! I mean do Viewers even do relationships?"

"How does Cain think there are young viewers like Kalm?" Raw asked crossly, "Viewers do relationships easy, two Viewers love each other and then they make little Viewers and are happy together," Raw crossed his arms, "Cain is making this complicated, too complicated. It making Raw's head hurt."

"You're complaining because I'm giving you a headache?" Cain demanded, his voice thick with disbelief.

"Raw is complaining because Cain is being stubborn and is hurting DG and himself," he said, "Raw no like when friends hurt, especially when friends hurt each other."

"I am so old and she's so young--" he stopped, "and besides, Princess's don't fall in love with Tin Men," he sighed, "she needs to be with someone whose young, whose got a life ahead of them," he ran a hand over his closely cropped hair, "someone whose not like me," he said with a shake of his head, "someone whose whole."

"Cain is whole," Raw said, "Cain thinks he's broken but deep down, Cain is whole," he explained, "Cain is just scared and thinking of excuses," Raw walked over to Cain, his anger palpable, "if Cain hurt DG, Raw hurt Cain."

"That's what Azkadellia said too," Cain said with a shake of his head, "I don't want to hurt DG."

"Cain is hurting DG," Raw said hotly, "Cain is just too blind to see it," he touched Cain's head, "Cain thinks with this," he moved his hand to Cain's heart, "Cain should think with this."

"That's broken," Cain snapped.

"That's scared," Raw corrected, "Cain needs hardest kind of courage," he sighed, "dark days are coming, Jeb is right, evil is still in the OZ and evil wants to win. DG and Azkadellia are not strong enough yet, they do not have magic anymore because of what happened. DG needs Cain like Cain needs DG. Not just protecting body anymore, protect heart too," Cain looked away, "not a choice anymore, choice already made. Not doing will hurt more than help."

"Yeah," Cain said softly, "I know."

"Good," Raw stepped back, "Cain no worry about Jeb either, Jeb wants father to be happy," Raw walked over to the door, "Raw leave Cain now," he smiled, "Cain knows everything will be alright."

Cain nodded. The door closed, leaving him alone. He reached down, fingering the silver band on his left finger. Breathing in, he wrapped his right hand around it. Memories of his life before the suite flashed through his mind. His marriage, his son, how he knew, instinctively that he had to fight the evil no matter what. Being in that suite for all those annuls, finally letting Adora go only to be faced with her being alive and then loosing her all over again. DG telling him everything would be alright, dimly he found himself believing her. Maybe Raw was right, maybe he was not quite as broken as he thought he was. Breathing out he pulled the ring off in one motion. Looking at the silver band in his right hand he found himself not crying, not feeling much of anything except a profound sense of relief. He walked over to the railing and drew his hand back, throwing the wedding ring and his old life as far away as he could. Turning to go he looked over his shoulder one last time.

"Goodbye Adora,"he said before pulling open the door and walking back into the palace.


	5. So Close by Jon McLaughlin

Ambrose had never been one for silence, frankly. Living with half a brain as Glitch had done nothing to help that. Reunited with his other half he felt whole again, thanks in large part because even as the witch, Azkadellia had made sure his brain was preserved just as well as if it had never left his head. He was getting dressed in his rather over-done finery. He had flat out refused to wear the dark red that he had been wearing for more annuls than he could count. So instead he found himself wearing a suite of dark gold bordering on black with lighter gold embroidery. The seamstress gave a nod of approval and stepped back making sure he looked absolutely perfect.

"Done." she announced, "you look like cons--well you look excellent," she said finally.

"Where are you getting your information from?" he asked eyeing her.

"Have you forgotten how the palace works?" she scolded him, "its been a frightful long time since we've had anything good to gossip about," she sighed, "long time since we've had any good cloths to make either," she smiled, "I always said the Princess was possessed, no-one in their right mind would dress like that."

"Ambrose," the Queen walked in, "may we have a moment?" the seamstress nodded and walked out of the room, "you look wonderful," the Queen said, giving him a smile that did not reach her eyes, "I have a matter I need to discuss with you."

"Of course Your Majesty," he said.

"You and my daughter, you are courting again?" she asked, he nodded slowly, "are you sure that is such a good idea?" he gave her a puzzled look but did not open his mouth, not sure where she was going with this, "the first time you two courted it was because of the hope her father and I had that a childhood friend would save her, could save her," she sighed, "I am happy for the both of you but I do not want to see either of you get hurt, not because of something we did."

"I think you've done quite enough," he said, his dark eyes blazing with the kind of fury that the Queen had never seen before, "I stayed with you, all those years, not because I wanted to but because of my father and because Azkadellia made me swear to. If she hadn't nothing could have moved me from her side. I tried everything I could think of to save her, if there was a way I could have I would have in a heartbeat but there was nothing I could do. You may have orchestrated our betrothal but I loved her long before she was possessed and that has nothing to do with you."

"Ambrose," the Queen protested, her lavender eyes confused.

"You know how you felt watching what she went through?" he said, anger in his voice, "the horror at never knowing thats what she was going through? Well I knew that horror long before you did, I watched her fade little by little, fighting all the way. I held her in my arms when she died, I watched the light go out in her eyes while you sat on the throne pining over the daughter of light that you hid away. You chose one daughter over the other and now you are trying to tell me that you don't think its a good idea? Well excuse me if I do not particularly care what you think. I love your daughter, more than you can ever know and its going to take a lot more than your 'worry' to keep me from her side."

"Your Majesty?" one of Jeb's guards came inside, "I heard yelling, is everything okay?"

"Yes," the Queen said, "everything's fine," Ambrose gave a curt nod, "thank you," the guard nodded and slipped back outside, "is that what you think of me? That I chose one daughter over the other?" her voice broke, "I did," she covered her mouth with her hand, "I did because I knew that if DG could come back, she would find a way to save her sister--"

"She was a child! You put that kind of responsibility on a child!"

"I had no choice!" the Queen cried, "the witch was strong, stronger than any of us could have thought. Ahamo and I are from two different worlds, that makes our children very strong, stronger if there are two of them. But Azkadellia, she's always been very strong, stronger than DG, that's why the witch wanted her. I did the only thing I could, sending DG away. I gave my life to try and protect my daughter, the only one that I could protect," she looked away, "but you are right, I did chose to save DG when I could have saved Azkadellia, I just wanted both my daughter's be alive in some capacity. I don't think you could understand that until you have children."

"Maybe not," he agreed, "but I do understand that I love your daughter and I always will, no matter what," he looked at the door, "Guards," he called loud enough for them to hear him and come inside, "we're done here, escort the Queen back to her chambers."

It was an odd thing, DG decided, getting ready for a ball. For one, there were about a hundred girls who seemed to only be there and give their opinions on dresses--which was silly because she only had one to wear--while others pulled at her hair and did her makeup until she felt quite unlike herself. Her savior had come in the form of Azkadellia who, despite being free of the curse, still managed to scare pretty much everyone when she wanted too. DG breathed out and hurried over to her sister.

"Thank you," she said weakly, "they were driving my crazy."

"They're like Mobats," Azkadellia said with a shake of her head, "hovering endlessly just waiting for their turn to sink their claws in," she sighed, "look at you, you look like a doll."

"I know," DG said with a sigh looking mournfully in the mirror at her heavily painted face and mile-high hair, "I'm not very good at the girl things."

"Fortunately I am," Azkadellia said guiding DG to the chair at the vanity and seating her, "now close your eyes," she said wetting a cloth and gently wiping at DG's face, "so, I understand you've got Mr. Cain as your bodyguard now."

"Yeah, he's always protecting me--" she heard the distinct sound of Azkadellia laughing and opened an eye to glare at her but her sister tapped her lid with the makeup brush she was holding and DG closed her eye again, "what's with the laughter?"

"You haven't noticed the way he looks at you?" Azkadellia asked brushing color onto DG's eyelids, "like every time he sees you he's fighting a battle not to grab you and kiss you senseless."

"Well he's winning that one," DG muttered angrily.

"The battle maybe but not the war," Azkadellia said, "open your lips," she instructed painting color on them with a small brush, "and now for your hair," she pulled the elaborate twists out of DG's hair and went to work with a dark silver brush. Finally she twisted some strands up and pinned them back with a few dark silver combs scattered with dark red gemstones. She turned her sister to face the mirror, "there. You look wonderful," DG was struck by how much she looked like herself. The makeup worked with her features, making them seem more dramatic without making her look like a doll. Her hair looked a lot like how she normally wore it, just a bit more ornamental with the combs.

"Thanks Az," she said, "I look like a Princess."

"With good reason," Azkadellia said firmly, "you are a Princess," she looked in the mirror with her sister, "and every Princess needs a Prince."

"If it was up to me--" she stopped, "he's not ready for someone new, he just lost his wife and--" Azkadellia put a finger on DG's freshly painted lips.

"You can give me every excuse in your mind," she said, "but we both know they're just excuses and the two of you are quickly running out of them rather quickly."

"I'm not making excuses," DG protested, "I'm telling the truth here," she said, "he's the one that's not ready to move on."

"Well I need to go and get ready," Azkadellia said standing up. She stopped at the door, "you should know though, that he pitched his wedding ring off the south balcony today," DG opened her mouth, "he almost hit one of the guards with it."

The ball promised to be an affair that everyone remembered. From his vantage point in one of the shadows, Jeb Cain observed everything. He was wearing what was now the official uniform of the Guard, a dark red tunic that blended almost perfectly with the wallpaper and a pair of even darker pants. He felt invisible against the wall which was exactly how he wanted to feel. Almost invisible against the dark red of his tunic, pinned just under his neck was a dark gold badge that made it known he was the leader. Thrust into the scabbard around his waist was a sword, or to be more precise, it was Zero's sword. How it had been recovered he did not know but he had taken it, both to remind himself of what had been lost and because before it had become a warped tool it had been the official sword of the Queen's Guard.

"Her Highness, Queen Mother of the Kingdom of the Outer Zone, Prince Consort Ahamo," the herald announced as the Queen in a garb of lavender to match her eyes was escorted by her husband down the stairs of the ballroom.

Queen mother, not the ruling monarch. From the look on everyone's face this was not how the night was supposed to start. From the look on the Queen and King's face, they had planned this. Jeb cast his eyes upwards, looking for the remaining people to enter. They all seemed as shocked at this turn of events. Azkadellia looked like someone had physically struck her. DG took her hand and nodded her encouragement, saying something in a low voice. Jeb shook his head, Cain and Ambrose were in for the shock of their lives when they saw the two girls.

"Her most royal Highness Princess," the herald frowned but continued at the Queen's nod, "Her most royal Highness Princess DG of the Kingdom of the Outer Zone, Bodyguard Wyatt Cain."

Cain had been left speechless few times in his life, this was one of them. The basic dress he had seen her in did not do anything for her, not like the one she was wearing. The dress had two layers, the inner of a dark purple bordering on black. The second was of a lighter but still rich purple, split in the middle to reveal the darker color which also appeared on the capped sleeves of the dress. Her hair was down, framing her face with parts of it held back by two garnet combs. She seemed just as surprised to see him and he fought the urge to tug at his dark grey vest that matched his pants and jacket, the hints of a white tunic underneath just barely visible. He had almost killed the seamstress when she showed him something with ruffles.

"You look--" he cleared his throat, "you look beautiful," he said and she blushed all the way up to the roots of her hair.

"Thank you," she said, "you look very nice yourself," she added as he offered his arm.

"You're going to make me blush," he said.

"Don't do that, I'm doing it enough for the both of us," she said as they moved down the staircase.

"They look pretty," Raw said from beside Jeb. He was combed until he shined and looked very good as well, "pretty and happy."

"They do," Jeb said, "you feeling anything?"

"Just happy," Raw said.

"Don't go getting all buzzed off everyone's emotions," he said, "I need you to see if you feel anything odd. I've got more eyes in this place than I thought possible but you can see without looking."

"Raw can," he looked over, "Kalm can too."

Kalm had come, stoutly saying that he wanted to help even if he couldn't really understand what he was helping. Still Jeb had welcomed him with open arms, glad to have as many hands on deck as he could. Above them the herald banged twice on the ground with his staff and opened the doors, announcing the appearance of the monarch. Jeb ought back the feeling of fear inside of himself and wondered if the Queen was being a little hasty in making Azkadellia queen without so much as a month behind the release from her possession. Still, Azkadellia had proven herself to be much stronger than anyone thought. From what he knew of possessions the person was lucky if they could feed themselves after being released for much shorter amounts of time, let alone most of their life.

"Presenting Her Majesty, Queen Azkadellia of the Kingdom of the Outer Zone," the herald said, "Consort Ambrose of the House of the Northern Isles."

Azkadellia appeared at the stairs, wearing a gown of royal blue. It was a halter neck, not nearly as low as the cloths they were used to seeing her in. The dark fabric looked wonderful against her pale skin. The skirt skimmed the floor in a wave of satin but left her back bare until her lower back. Her hair was shorter as well, falling to just above her shoulders, releasing her from the last confinements of the Witch. Ambrose was almost speechless except that he had been referred to by the word Consort. He looked down at the Queen who mouthed an apology which he nodded his acceptance at. He turned to Azkadellia bowing deeply and extending his arm.

"Your Majesty," he said. She curtsied in response and took it.

"Don't go all formal on me now Ambrose," she said as they walked down the stairs, "especially not if you're my consort," she lowered her voice, "I don't sleep with men who call me by my title and I certainly don't marry them."

"Oh really Az?" he said resisting the urge to grin, "so we're getting married now are we?"

"Well you tell me," she said.

"If you insist," he said unable to keep the grin off his face any longer.

"You're going to have to do a proper proposal," she said, even though her lips were in a grin.

"I think I can do that," he said, "if we make it through tonight."

"Well lets hope," she said.

Jeb kept his eyes, scanning waiting to see if anyone was going to try anything. His men were covering the room like a blanket, if anyone so much as stuck a hand in their pocket they were close behind them, but not too close. Jeb had given them a rather strict talking to, saying that if they breathed down the person's neck, they'd know something was up. So his men were close but not close enough to scare anyone. Even so, he was worried that someone was going to try something. The entrance had been fine but there was one last major area of worry.

The Waltz.

It was one of those backwards traditions that never seemed to make much sense. The royal family would waltz with their consorts and he had a very unsettling idea that someone was going to try and kill someone during the dance. His men had moved in around the dancers, keeping their eyes peeled for anyone that might try to harm a member of the family. A third of the eyes were on the Queen and Ahamo, a third on Ambrose and Azkadellia, but everyone seemed to know that if anyone tried anything they were going to be beaten to a pulp. The rest of their eyes were on DG and Cain. Despite everything Jeb felt his lips pull into a smile at the sight of his father dancing with DG.

He had only spent a few months in the tin suite and he was half crazy when they got him out. His father had spent years in it and DG had saved him. When he saw them dancing together he realized that she had saved him in more ways than one. He remembered when he was a child, his father used to dance with his mother to music only they could hear. In the ballroom, there was music everyone could hear. The wooden floor of their home was now a marble ballroom in another home. But the look in his father's eyes--and that of the woman in his arms--was the same.

"I didn't know you could dance like this," DG said as Cain guided her around the dance floor, "you make me look like I can dance."

"Well then I'm better than I knew," he said pushing her gently into a spin before she came back into his arms.

DG looked at their clasped hands and realized something was missing. The wide silver band that Cain had wore the entire time she knew him was gone off his finger. Azkadellia had told her so but she hadn't really believed her until she saw for herself that his finger was bare. There was an imprint of the band but that was going to fade as well. Cain followed her gaze and knew what she was looking at.

"It was time," he said after a moment, knowing what she was about to ask, "I let her go when was in that suite."

DG nodded, not really knowing what to say. They danced in silence for a bit before she tried to talk again.

"Az and Ambrose seem really happy," she said looking at her sister and Ambrose who did, indeed, seem very happy.

"He's a deep well," Cain said with a shake of his head, "they're suited for each other," he continued.

"its still sweet," she said looking over at them before looking back at him, "two people, separated for all that time and coming back together."

"You don't always have to be separated to find the one you love," Cain said looking down at her, "sometimes they're right in front of you," his voice had gone soft, "all along."

DG swallowed, knowing he was going to kiss her. The world seemed to go all soft and fuzzy, like it had decided to take a step back and allow them their perfect moment. And then music ended and the world seemed to speed up again. They broke apart quickly, long enough for some other royalty to sweep in and ask the pleasure of a dance. Cain bowed, she curtsied and he walked off to vanish into the crowd, leaving the guards to watch her. DG looked up at the man she was dancing with and tried not to burst into tears. Sensing a problem coming up, Jeb signaled two of the guards and walked onto the dance floor.

"May I cut in?" the man looked at him like he was dirt until his eye caught the insignia on his shoulder and the sword at his waist. He backed up as Jeb began to dance with DG, "I'm not as good as my father at this," he said, "but I think that guy was about to make a move on you and as your captain of security I have to tell you I think that's a threat."

"Do you now?" DG asked, her lips pulling into a poor imitation of a smile. Jeb caught the eye of a man who nodded at one of the balcony doors closing softly, "what?"

"He's on the third balcony," he said nodding at the door, "go after him," Jeb instructed.

"But--" DG began to protest.

"What? What could possibly make you think that going after him is not a good idea? Someone so much as breaths the wrong way and my guards are going to be on them faster than you can blink. You two are happy together, only a blind man can see that and from what I've heard both your sister and Raw have threatened his life if he hurts you so unless you want a dead Tin Man on your hands I suggest you go out there," she could barely say anything, "sometimes the Princess needs to save her would-be Prince," he said nudging her, "go on."

DG nodded and picked up her skirts, hurrying through the crowd and towards the balcony doors. Jeb nodded in satisfaction and slipped back through the crowd un-noticed. Raw was sneaking over to the balcony. He caught the Viewer with his eyes and the Viewer gave a sheepish shrug before heading back into the ballroom. DG walked out of the room and closed the door behind her, forcing the two of them to be alone. If Cain heard her come out onto the balcony he did not say anything.

"Cain--" he began.

"Do you know I've been threatened twice in the past few days not to hurt you," he said, "if I stay away I hurt you, if I get to close I hurt you, I don't know how not to hurt people. I've never been good at the feeling part, even when I was married to Adora, even when I was a father to Jeb, I was never good at showing what I felt," he turned around, "when I was in that suite I made two promises, one that I was going to get revenge on Zero no matter what and two, that I wasn't going to be so afraid to show what I felt."

"How are those going?" she asked.

"I locked Zero in a tin suite when I was back with Jeb, the evil witch has been defeated--I had my revenge. The second part, not so well," he sighed, "you know when you saved me from that suite, its been the only thing that I can think about. The first thing I saw, in more annuls than I could keep track of was you, you saving me, someone who you never met."

"i would do it again," she said.

"You belong with a good person, DG," he said, "someone whose whole, someone whose young, whose got something to offer you, someone who deserves you."

"Okay first off who are you to say that you aren't a good person. I couldn't have done half the things I did without you," he opened his mouth but she barreled on over him, "you may not be whole but neither am I. You know what I learned? Two halves make a whole, not two wholes. You aren't that old, not in my opinion and you've been locked in a tin suite for like eight years which means you can subtract eight from whatever massive number you're thinking of. I don't care about what anyone has to offer me, but if you want to know you offer me comfort, you offer me kindness, in your arms is just about the only place I feel safe. And I am not something to be deserved, like a reward," she said breathing hard, "but if someone did deserve me, it would be you."

"What am I supposed to say to that DG?" he demanded spinning around and facing her. She had snuck up on him so that they were very close and when he turned around, she was standing almost toe to toe with her.

"Tell me you don't love me," she demanded, "no, you know what, tell me that you don't want to know if you could love me. Tell me that you don't want to know if we could be--" she sighed, "something."

"Of course I want to find out," he said, "but you can't always get what you want."

"Why not?" she asked, her eyes very bright, "Az said you were running out of excuses but I guess not fast enough," she walked over to the door, hoping he'd stop her.

"DG," he said finally. She felt hope inside her but didn't turn around, "I'm sorry," he said after a moment.

DG felt her heart break at that moment. Suddenly it hurt to breath, everything hurt so much. Dimly she realized that something stung on her hand and she looked down at her fingertip to see a few drops of red clinging to her finger, like she had pricked her hand on a needle. Her heart thudded duly in her ears as she looked down at her fingertip. Opening her mouth, she found it dry. Slowly she turned around to face him.

"Wyatt?" she whispered, her voice hoarse.

Cain's eyes widened when she whispered his first name. Turning around he saw her looking at him, her face paling. She had her hand out, a few drops of red clung to her fingertip. His mouth went dry, everything seemed to slow down in the one terrible moment when her knees gave out. He lunged forward, managing to catch her and ease her to the ground, her skirts pooling out around them like a stain. He clutched her against him, his eyes searching her face desperately.

"DG?" he demanded, his voice coming out like a plea. Nothing happened, her eyes remained closed, "DG! No, don't do this," he lowered his lips until they were right by her ear, "I'm so sorry," he said, "if you can hear me--" he stopped, before continuing, "I do love you, I have since the moment you saved me. Please, don't go, please."

He was so wrapped up he didn't hear Jeb calling for help or Azkadellia's scream of fear, he hear nothing but the slowing beat of DG's heart and the racing of his own as he did something he had not done in years.

He prayed.


	6. Only You by Sum 41

**A complete (so far) playlist is at the end of the chapter.**

It was many hours later when the healer emerged from the dark room. Everyone got to their feet and he swallowed at the desperate, almost crazy look in their eyes. Thankfully it was Raw who came to the rescue, coming out from the room where he had been helping the healers. He walked in front of the healer and looked at the family, swallowing back nausea at the terrible, desperate emotions that slammed into him.

"DG has antidote but Raw no know if be okay," he said, "Poison bad but Cain save DG by getting help fast," he said with tears in his eyes, "DG hurt badly. Raw hopes DG be alive but Raw no knows," he looked at Azkadellia, "DG asking for you," he said to her. She nodded and hurried into the room, brushing tears from the side of her face.

Raw looked around for the one face that was missing. He followed the trail of emotion to the balcony were Jeb's guards were organizing themselves into search parties. Cain was standing with Jeb wearing his old cloths, the light pants, the vest, the white shirt and the dark grey overcoat. His hat was firmly in place over his eyes. Raw was not used to feeling his own emotions in the capacity he was feeling them at the moment. He felt his anger surge through him.

"Everybody out," Jeb said walking towards the door, "come on, we don't want to watch this."

When they were alone Raw walked right over to Cain and yanked him up by the collar of his shirt until his feet did not touch the ground. Raw roared right in Cain's face. Frankly he probably would have used all the courage to throw Cain right off the balcony if Ambrose hadn't come streaking out the door and kicked Raw's feet out from under him, forcing them into the ground in an unceremonious heap. The two of them had never seen Ambrose quite so angry as he was at that moment.

"What the hell is wrong with the two of you?!" he shouted, "DG is in there fighting for her life! You're about to throw the man she loves off the balcony!" he shouted pointing at Raw, "and you're about to run away like a coward!" he shouted, "this is unbelievable!" he all but screamed, "you," he pointed at Raw, "you go inside. DG is going to need you soon and you need to be there for her."

Raw snarled and stormed off into the palace. Cain sighed and got to his feet, walking towards the door.

"Oh no, I don't know where you think you're going but you can get rid of that idea right now!" he shouted, "how can someone as brave as you be so much of a coward?!" he demanded, "there is an amazing girl in there who loves you and the only time you can say it back to her is when she's dying in your arms. Now she's alive and what are you doing? Do not say going to find her killer because we both know that's crap. You are running away because you're scared!" he stopped breathing hard, "Raw's got his courage, I've got my brain and what you seem to be missing is that you've got your heart--you've just locked it away."

"I know," Cain said thickly looking away, "I know--"

"No you don't because you're running away!" he shouted, "look at you, you're about to go as far away from her as you can because you're scared! Look at you, you can't even look me in the eye! The only place you belong is inside where there is an amazing girl who loves you who is fighting to come back to her family and most importantly to you!" he looked at Cain, "you know I'm right the only question you have to answer is if you walk, I beat you over the head and drag you or get Raw to throw you over his shoulder and carry you there. Personally I'm all for the option where I club you over the head and drag you there but I'm being nice and letting you choose."

Azkadellia was frozen inside the doors as she saw her sister. She so pale she almost matched the sheets she was lying on. Her black hair was soaked with sweat and hung around her face like a stain. She gave a soft whimper, almost like a sound. Except it had sounded frighteningly like a name and a combination of fury and sadness bubbled up inside of Azkadellia. Closing her eyes, she summoned her anger and turned it into something useful. She picked up the skirt of her dress and hurried over to DG's bed and carefully sat down on the edge.

"DG?" she asked softly.

"Az?" DG's eyes cracked open before she whimpered and closed them, "Az it hurts so much."

"I'm so sorry," Az said, her voice cracking, "it's going to be okay DG, you just have to hold on. Raw says you're going to be okay, it just hurts," she gripped DG's hand, "so you just hold on, okay? Don't let go, you can do this DG. Remember? You promised to never go anywhere, so don't break that promise," she reached out, wiping the tears down DG's face, "hold on little sister, you can fight this."

"I'm so scared Az," she said, her voice barely audible, "I don't want to die."

"No!" Az all but cried, "no you aren't going to die, I promise. You saved me and I'm going to save you," DG gave the slightest of nods, tears streaking down her cheeks, "you just have to hold on," she reached down and brushed a kiss across DG's brow, "I'm going to save you," standing up she walked out of the room and to Ambrose who was standing with Cain. She walked over to Cain, her nostrils flaring, "she's whimpering your name and she's too delusional to know it. Now if you do not go in that room right now and talk to her I will put you in a place that makes that Tin suite look like paradise," she hissed pointing at the doors, "come on," she grabbed Ambrose's hand and yanked him down the hallway.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"We are going to get the magic I'm forbidden from using," she said.

"Are you sure that's such a good idea?" he asked. Azkadellia dropped his hand and spun around, pinning him to one of the walls.

"That is my sister in there," she hissed, "my baby sister and that thick-headed man she loves. She's been through too much to die right now. She saved me and I'm going to save her, even if that means breaking the rules."

"Well technically you're Queen," he said, "you kinda make the rules."

"Right," she said, "I knew that," she grabbed his hand, "come on," she said and pulled him down the hallway, "I have an idea where they hid that power," she said walking into the throne room. The prison that she had kept her mother in was still in its place. Picking up her skirts she walked over to it and pulled back the lid, "okay if the power isn't there I'm trusting you to get me out."

"Okay," Ambrose said, "how do I do that?"

"You invented the damn thing," she said glaring at him.

"Oh right," he said, "button on top, okay go," Azkadellia nodded and started for the prison, "hold on," Ambrose pulled her back and kissed her firmly, "be careful," she nodded and stepped inside.

Cain was frozen in the doorway much as Azkadellia had been. How DG had gone from being so vibrant and passionate to so broken was almost beyond him. His heart constricted painfully, as if someone was squeezing it. He found himself looking away and choking back the burning in his throat. Reaching up he pulled off his hat, it cluttered to the ground soundlessly and laid there forgotten. Slowly, like a man in a dream, Cain approached DG and stood by the bed, looking down.

"Cain," she whimpered, her hands clenching against the pain that consumed her.

"I'm here," Cain said falling to his knees beside the bed, his hand covering hers, "I'm here DG," she bit her lip, he was sure if there was blood to be drawn, she would have, "I'm not going anywhere and neither are you," he stopped, "think about what you'd miss. Az and Ambrose are going to get married soon and then you'll have a whole bunch of nieces and nephews with her power and his brains. I can't even think what kind of combination that's going to be but you don't want to miss that. I can't got to Azkadellia and Ambrose's wedding alone and I think Raw'd make a bad date because right now he pretty much wants to kill me," she gave him a weak smile, "so you have to keep fighting, okay?"

"It hurts so much," she said, her voice soft and pain filled.

"I know," he said reaching out and tucking a lock of her hair back, "I know it does but if you hold on for a bit longer I promise it won't hurt so much."

"Its not just that pain," she whispered, her brilliant eyes opening for only a fraction of a moment, "I'm sorry about what I said, I shouldn't have--"

"No," he whispered roughly, cutting her off, "no I shouldn't have said what I did because it was a lie. You hear me? I love you, I have since you came charging in swinging and made the nightmares go away. You were so brave then and you're so brave now, braver than I could ever be. Its so stupid that it took you almost dying--and I stress the almost part--to give me the courage to say this but its true, I love you even if there are a thousand reasons why I shouldn't."

And then he leaned over and gently pressed his lips to hers.

It was chaste, the press of lips against each other but it was possibly the most beautiful kiss she had ever gotten. His lips were soft against her dry, chapped ones, his hand gentle against her cheek. For just an instant all the pain went away and she existed only to kiss him. He slowly pulled back, though she could still feel his breath on her face. She smiled faintly and even more slowly the world seemed to drift away.

"DG?" he whispered as her body went horribly still, "DG?!"

Azkadellia fell from the prison and hit the ground rather ungracefully. Ambrose hurried forward and helped her to her feet. She choked and doubled over, paling considerably. He realized that she was actually glowing. His mind immediately said it was a reaction to the magic coursing through her veins and then added that the glowing was also due to the fact that she had her sister's magic inside her as well. This was not good, too much magic could result in a kind of poisoning, especially when Azkadellia had so much magic herself.

"What happened?" he demanded, worry in his voice.

"We've got to get to DG," she choked out, one hand clutching her chest in pain, "we've got to," she stopped, gasping for breath, "Ambrose," she choked on the word as her nails dug into her chest in agony.

"Okay," he picked her up instantly and took off running as fast as he could, "hold on, we're going, just hold on," he felt her nod against his neck and prayed that he wasn't going to loose both of the Princesses that night. He made it to DG's sickroom, finding it in a state of chaos and sucked in his breath, "everyone out of the way," he ordered running inside and depositing Azkadellia on the bed, helping her sit, "now or never," he said.

She grabbed DG's hands.

The resulting explosion threw Ambrose, Cain, Raw and anyone else in the room against the wall. The power burned through them. Dimly Cain heard DG's terrified, high scream as well as Azkadellia's own but the power kept them pinned to the wall. For a moment there was nothing but pure, blinding chaos and then the light cleared away from their eyes. Azkadellia was crumpled over the form of DG who was breathing hard. Ambrose struggled to his feet and raced over to Azkadellia, pulling her off the bed and into his arms.

"Az!" he tapped her face, "Az open your eyes."

Slowly she opened her eyes, looking up at him.

"Did it work?" she asked weakly.

DG had sat up, breathing hard and looking around the room with shock and confusion in her face. She looked around, her eyes wide and scared and not recognizing anything around her. She was obviously better, the color was returning to her face with every ragged breath. The problem was that her eyes were still just as blank as the moment she sat up. Raw looked at her and whimpered, grabbing his head in obvious pain. DG sat in the bed breathing hard, looking around with her eyes wide in fear.

"Az?" she said in a small voice, looking around.

"I'm here," Azkadella got to her feet and walked over, "its okay, I'm here."

"Az what's going on?" DG looked up at her sister desperately before looking around at the three of them, "I can't--" her eyes widened in fear and she scooted back from her sister, "you killed me!" Azkadellia's own eyes widened at the accusation before DG stopped and clutched her head, "and then we saved you and--" she broke off, "something's wrong--I feel like I've got two voices and everything's so mixed up," she broke down, sobs wracking her frame, "help me, make them stop," she begged.

"They're going away," Az said signaling one of the men who scrambled to his feet with a syringe, "they're going away I promise," the man injected DG who gave a shuddering breath before drifting off to sleep with her sister stroking her hair. Azkadellia got to her feet and walked over to Raw and Cain.

"I hope you told her," she said. Cain nodded, "good."

"What happened?" he demanded, his voice rough.

"Explain," she said to Ambrose, "I'm going to deal with mother."

Ambrose sighed and ran a hand over his face.

"It seems that the Queen gave DG her own magic when she died and DG's magic lived inside her and blended together," he looked rather mournfully over at DG, "when the magic's did that, DG formed a new life and, well, you know the rest," he sighed, "Azkadella basically brought her back to life, she cured DG of the poison--" he stopped, "and of her mother's magic."

"Hold on," Cain said, "that makes no sense, she managed to do magic and to save Azkadellia with both powers--"

"Someone with a disease can still stand on their own two feet," Ambrose retorted, "DG is herself again now, she's 'cured' so to speak."

"You mean to tell me that she's a child?"

"I mean that she's very very confused right now," he sighed, "we're damn lucky she remembers her own name much less that Azkadellia killed her," he looked down and then over at Cain, "I don't know if she'll remember us. Me as Glitch, you, Raw--there's no way of telling but if she remembered saving Azkadellia then that's a good sign at the very least," he stopped, "but we won't know anything until she wakes up."

Cain noded, his eyes locked on the from of the girl lying on the bed. The practical part of him said that it was a good thing that he had told her his feelings and probably an even better thing if she had forgotten them. But his heart ached painfully at the thought that she would have forgotten them, that all they were would suddenly mean nothing. Pushing everything aside he focused on what his goal had always been. He had to protect DG, even if--especially if, he couldn't save her. Inside he was happy though that she had died knowing that he loved her, even if she was reborn not knowing who she was.

Azkadellia had walked out of the room to look for her mother but found herself quite alone. She had barely heard the hiss of the arrow before she had reacted. Her own magic had always been very strong but it had also been warped. However, like her, it seemed that it was now whole and itching to go to work. The arrow stopped a few inches from her face, frozen like a scared rabbit. Azkadellia reached out and snapped the arrow over her knee. She heard a shout from above her and dropped her hand before throwing it out, a bright light of energy streaking out and knocking the archer off one of the supports like a doll. He stopped before he hit the ground and she walked over, standing over him.

"Long live the King," he hissed before shoving an arrow through himself.

"Long live the what?" Azkadellia hissed to the empty hallway, disbelief on her voice. She heard the sharp inhale through the door and spun around, cold fear gripping her heart, "DG!" she raced back into the room and threw open the door.

A figure cloaked in white had her sister in his arms. She lunged out with magic but he was already at the window, slipping through the glass to stand on the ledge. She lashed out again but he blocked it with magic of his own. She inhaled sharply and started forward but he shook his head and kissed DG's forehead. Her eyes flew open and she let out a high pitch scream, struggling for all she was worth. The man did not let go of her, he kept his grip. From the looks of it, Cain, Ambrose and Raw were all under some kind of spell, pinned unmoving to the wall.

"Cain!" DG screamed looking around for her protector.

"DG!" somehow Cain broke through the spell, though Azkadellia had no idea how. He ran forward but the figure jumped out of the way and into what looked like a travel storm, "DG!"

The travel storm vanished, taking the Princess who may or may not have remembered them all off to another world. Azkadellia froze, pressing her hand to her mouth. DG had her royal power back but she did not haver memories. There was no telling what this would-be King had in store for her but she had a very good idea. After all, every King needed a Queen and who better to have than the royal Princess of the Outer Zone? Azkadellia ran a hand through her hair and looked back at the three of them were looking very green and Azkadellia knew that whoever this would-be King was he had gotten himself someone who knew how to use magic.

"Raw feel sick," Raw said.

"I think everyone feels that," she said.

The all fell silent as Cain walked over to the bed, his hand wrapping around the sheet. His fist clenched tightly on the still-warm fabric as if memorizing the spot where she had been. Azkadellia swallowed, praying that he was not going to do anything stupid. Finally though he dropped the sheet and turned around to face them, his eyes plainly saying that they had a Princess to find. When he looked at them it was suddenly very clear who was in charge of finding DG, no matter what anyone else said.

"Can you find out where the travel storm took them?" he asked.

"I can try," Azkadellia said with a nod.

"Raw if you figure anything out from when he was in the room try to do that," he looked at Ambrose, "you're coming with me," he said to Ambrose, "we're going to need some serious firepower and I'm just going to take a guess and say you've got something suited for the occasion."

"If not I'm sure I can get creative and make something," he said walking out of the room with Cain.

Azkadellia walked out after them to try and see if there was something n her library that could lend assistance. Raw was left alone in the room. Jeb appeared at the doorway with Kalm next to him. Raw hurried over to Kalm and knelt down by him. The young Viewer looked absolutely terrified as if he had felt something that was worse than anything else. Raw reached out and Kalm raced into his arms, burying his face in his shoulder.

"Its okay, Raw here," he said hugging the Viewer, "what did Kalm see?"

"Sadness, anger," he felt wetness on his shoulder, "so much pain. Kalm no know what to do."

"Its okay," he said, "Raw help you," he held Kalm at an arm's length, "Kalm help Raw?"

"Raw needs Kalm?" Kalm asked, his eyes wide.

"Yes," Raw said, "Raw need Kalm's help, Kalm help Raw to rescue Princess DG."

"What happened?" Jeb demanded looking at the Viewers.

"DG kidnapped by strange man in cloak wearing a hood," he said, "pinned us with magic, jumped into time storm with DG," he sighed, "we no see who he was, we no see where he went. He just take DG and go far far away. We no feel her anymore, just sadness and fear."

"Alright," Jeb said, "okay there's got to be a way to get her back. If there was a way to take her there's got to be a way to find her."

"How?" Raw asked, "Everyone just got DG back, now she gone again. Everyone sad."

"Everyone being sad is not going to do anything," Jeb said turning, "I'm going to double the guard for the night. I've got people out there looking for magic users but the witch had them all banished, she wanted to be the only one with magic in the land and she declared the use of any kind of magic illegal. What color was the man's hood?"

"White," Raw said.

"Then he was a magic user," he sighed, "he was probably so happy to be using magic he didn't care who it was for," he ran a hand through his hair, "well at least there's a good chance it was a fluke and he's unskilled, reacting emotionally. We had a magic user pass through one of our camps a while back and someone made him angry," he shuddered at the memory, "when we woke up about a third of my men were dead and the forest was absolutely leveled. We were almost discovered by the Longcoats and Azkadellia, we barely made it out of the forest alive," he sighed, "alright we're going to have to find DG and fast, do you have any idea who the person who took her could be?"

"We've been hiding," Raw said, "Jeb would know more than us."

"I know someone who would know more than me," Jeb said, "have everyone meet us in the throne room," he instructed, "I think its time I introduced you to some friends of mine who may be able to help."

**1. Apologize feat. OneRepublic by Timbaland off the album Shock Value**

_The Ambrose/Azkadellia relationship as chronicled in the story Too Late_

**2. Practical Magic by Alan Silvestri off the album Practical Magic Soundtrack**

_The first chapter. Its a really pretty, hopeful classical piece that fit well for the beginning_

**3. Three Wishes by The Pierces off the album Thirteen Tales of Love and Revenge**

_Wonderful song, very wistful song with dark lyrics about what you want but can't necessarily have._

**4. Whats Good for Me by Lucy Woodward off the album While You Can**

_Kind of the sister's theme song for now, with them trying to make things right and find their place in the world. _

**5. Across the Stars by John Williams off the album Star Wars: Episode II**

_Unless you've been living under a rock you've heard this song. Its in a lot of 'love' fan videos as well as the theme for Anakin and Padame's relationship. I thought it was fitting for Jeb starting the fight to save the land he loves as well as the definite renewal of the Azkadellia/Ambrose relationship and the start (sort of) of the Cain/DG one. Also perfect for the scene on the balcony where Cain lets go of Adora._

**6. So Close by Jon McLaughlin off the Enchanted Soundtrack**

_I don't think there's a more perfect song for the chapter. In the movie its during a waltz between two people who want to be together but aren't and in this, well, its the same. Listen to the lyrics and tell me its not perfect for the chapter. _

**7. With Me by Sum 41 off the album Underclass Hero**

_I thought this song worked very well for Cain/DG and since this chapter is pretty much all Cain/DG all the time I thought it was an appropriate song._


	7. A Song of Storm and Fire by Yuki Kajiura

Airofday paced the confines over cell wondering how the hell she had managed to make a bad situation worse. Her gold garments had been traded for long pants and a shirt of cotton, one of the Longcoats seemed to think that her body covered in gold paint might be distracting to the guards and give her an advantage. She had been less than thrilled with what had happened but she knew that her only option was to bide her time. Still, without her makeup and gold costume she felt rather naked, even dressed in cloths. She had been in the prisons when Azkadellia had tried to take over the world once and for all, Zero seemed to think that it would be a good idea to keep her around for a bit and execute her as a gift to the Queen.

He was not quite as stupid as he looked.

Airofday had been a survivor for as long as she could remember. Survival was not just important, it was the only thing that truly mattered in the world. It was survival that had her in that window answering questions for coins. It was survival that had her fleeing to the Realm of the Unwanted in the first place, otherwise she would have stayed up with the rest of the world like she was supposed to. But she knew it would have been only a matter of time before someone found her, before someone found out what she was and tried to either kill her or do battle with a very powerful adversary. Neither of those options was appealing so she had run. Not away but down, down to where no-one would mistake a cheap fortune teller for a Witch.

"That's her," Airofday spun around as a group of guards appeared along with Azkadellia.

Being someone who had spent the past annuls telling people what they wanted to hear, Airofday was very good at reading people. She had met Azkadellia before once but it was not hard to see that the woman was recovering from a powerful enchantment, even if the rest of the world wanted to believe she was fine. Airofday crossed her arms and looked down her nose at Azkadellia, even if the Queen was a good deal taller than her. Azkadellia regarded her cooly before dismissing the guards and leaving the two of them alone and in silence, separated only by a handful of ironwork.

"I should kill you for what you did to my sister," Azkadellia stated, her voice deadly soft.

"I did it for the money," Airofday said, "not because I thought she was a traitor but because you put a lot of money on her head, money that I could use," she crossed her arms, "and besides, what are you complaining about, they got out."

"Yes they did, no thanks to you," she said.

"If your Longcoats hadn't clubbed me I would have fought them harder," she said bitterly, "and then I would have come after those Longcoats for betraying me, taken them and gone to the next highest bidder."

"Well it seems you've told me something very important," Azkadellia sad.

"And what's that?" Airofday demanded.

"You can be bought," Azkadellia said, "I need to find my sister, someone seems to think they can steal my throne using her. I need someone connected to the underworld of the Unwanted Realm," she looked at Azkadellia, "that's you."

"The Seeker is connected," she said crossing her arms. Azkadellia opened her mouth in surprise, "you thought I didn't see him grab that black haired girl and run? Since she obviously survived long enough to be kidnapped he was protecting her--fatherly instinct I suppose."

"How--"

"Well it wasn't the other kind," she said, "I've seen the way that kind of instinct works and it usually involves the girl coming willingly instead of screaming like a scared banshee."

"Then you see my problem," Azkadellia said.

"Anyone can see your problem, what I don't see is the solution," Airofday said turning on her heel and showing her back to the Queen.

"How much does the solution cost?" Azkadellia asked. Airofday looked over her shoulder, "my sister is priceless, how much are you worth?"

"I am not so easily bought," Airofday said crossing her arms and giving Azkadellia her back again.

"And I do not easily give up," Azkadellia said, "name your price, no matter what it is you will have it."

When they walked into the throne room Jeb was standing with a few people. Cain, Ambrose and Raw obviously recognized Airofday and she raised her eyebrows before putting an extra sway in her hips for them. They coughed and looked away, the plain garments she wore suddenly transformed into something far more splendid. She smiled and flipped back a lock of her blond streaked black hair before looking around.

"What is she doing here?" Ahamo demanded, his voice rough.

"She's here because she can help us," he opened his mouth, "I've bought her services. She'll receive her money when DG is back in the palace," Ahamo made a sound of anger, "if you have any better idea, I am listening," when he said nothing she turned to Jeb, "who have you brought?"

Cain recognized a few of the faces from their rescue. The red haired girl who had swung the pole and knocked out two of the Longcoats herself was dressed in distinctly masculine clothing, her red curls pulled back and pinned out of the way. She wore a long, dark cloak that would allow her to blend in with the woods rather perfectly. Jeb introduced her as Marian, her family had been killed by Longcoats when she was a younger woman and she had successfully tracked them to their camp that night before killing them.

The man who had called him sir and never seemed to be far behind Jeb was named Jack. He was a shorter man who had an odd sort of optimism about him. Jeb introduced him as Jack. Jack was the one who found Jeb in the Tin Suite and got him out and had been with him ever since. When Jeb had taken over the resistance, Jack had been by his side as his second in command.

"Marian can go ahead and track," he said, "Jack will stay here and take over the guard," he explained, "we've been staying ahead via hawks carrying message but if you've got anything better we are all ears."

"As a matter of fact I do," Ambrose walked forward holding a velvet bag full of something that clinked. He reached in and held up a sphere full of glowing smoke that shimmered in gold and pink, "this is a communication sphere. Toto was using a modified version of this. Basically you say the name of whoever you want to talk to to the sphere and there's a secure line of communication," he tossed a sphere to Raw who walked out of the room and closed the door, "Raw," Ambrose said clearly into the sphere.

"Raw here," Raw's voice came clearly from the glass ball, even though he was not visible.

"Okay you can come back," he said. Raw came inside, "these bad boys work over considerable distance and we can always relay if we need to," he explained holding the bag out to Marian who reached in and took out a sphere. He walked around holding out the bag and everyone took a sphere.

"I'm staying here," Azkadellia said, "I would be going but I need to stay here, to continue to rebuild," he looked around at the rest of them, "Cain, Raw, Ambrose Jeb and Airofday will go ahead."

"You're coming?" Cain asked looking over at Ambrose, "you're the consort, are you sure thats such a good idea."

"Oh because you all have the brains to pull this off," Ambrose returned, "not to mention the rhythm."

"Well we know we have none of that," Cain said sarcastically.

"I'm glad you agree," Ambrose said crossing his arms, satisfied, "we did just get back," he sighed, "its sad to be leaving so soon again."

"Don't worry, you'll be back before you know it."

Before they knew it they were saddled up and ready to go. Marian had rode ahead, to the North where the travel storm had last been seen going. Jack stood back with the guard, their eyes careful for anyone who tried to do something to the Royal Family. Cain wrapped his hands around the reins, itching to go after DG. He was dressed in his old cloths, both to help hide his identity and to make him blend in with the rest of the population. Jeb too was wearing his old cloths, red scarf concealing the pin. Hs sword was strapped to his back, almost disguised but not quite. Airofday was wearing men's cloth, though they looked better on her than they did on any man. Her blond hair was braided back off her face, making her look even more striking. Ambrose was wearing his old cloths as well, his hair messy. He would have looked like the Glitch they knew if not for his eyes which were full of the fire they had lacked when they first met. Raw looked, well, like Raw although Kalm had helped him rub dirt into his fur and make him look a bit more matted.

"Kalm stay with Azkadellia," Raw instructed, "Raw need Kalm to be brave, Kalm be brave for Raw?" Kalm nodded though they got the distinct impression the Viewer was pouting, "Kalm listen to Azkadellia, Kalm make sure she no hurt."

"Kalm brave," Kalm said raising his chin, "Kalm bravest Viewer. Kalm uses Raw's Courage."

"Kalm very brave," Raw agreed hugging Kalm, "Kalm take care of Azakdellia for Raw."

"Raw be careful," Kalm said as Raw got onto his horse, "Raw come back!"

"Raw come back," Raw agreed.

"You look like a wreck," Azkadellia said tugging at Ambrose's collar, "no-one will believe you're Ambrose," she smiled, "Glitch."

"Hey you named me," he said, his lips quirking up.

"Please be careful," she said, uncertainty in her eyes, "don't go getting into fights just because you can," she looked into his eyes, a single tear going down her face, "I'm scared Ambrose," she whispered, "I don't want to loose either of you."

"You won't," he said, "I promise. You know, though, since I am leaving," he gave no heed to the dirt on the floor and took her hand, "you said you wanted a proposal so here goes," he looked up at her, "I've loved you since I was a kid and saw you in with that muddy dress with sticks in your hair. I'll love you always and forever and I know that that's a long time but its true. I would have married you a long time ago if we hadn't been kept apart and," he took a deep breath and pulled a bright ring out of his pocket and held it up, "Azkadellia--Az, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" she cried, "A thousand times yes."

He slid the ring onto her finger and dipped her back, kissing her passionately. They didn't hear the cheers until they broke apart but they were there. Everyone from the stablehands to Ahamo and the Queen were on their feet cheering and clapping wildly. The poor horses were scared half to death by the noise. Azkadellia wrapped her arms tightly around Ambrose as he hugged her as well.

"You just want to go to get out of wedding planning," she accused with a laugh.

"You know me too well," he kissed her one last time, "I'll be back before you know it, I promise," he said swinging himself into the saddle, "see you later Az."

She waved and they kicked their horses into life, riding off down the road and out of sight. They quickly fell into an order. Cain rode up front with Ambrose, their eyes peeled for any sign of trouble or DG. Raw rode in the back, keeping an eye out for anyone coming from the rear. In the middle rode Jeb and Airofday rode in the middle. They rode in silence for a long time, the coming night clinging to them like a blanket. Finally when it was dark outside Ambrose stopped his horse and look at them.

"We should camp for the night, we're going to need our strength when we find DG."

Reluctantly they agreed and set up camp for the night. Soon they were all asleep to some degree. It was quite obvious what they dreamed of, all except Jeb who found himself quite unable to go to sleep. His mind was all over the place. He sighed and ran a hand over his face, getting to his feet and figuring he would at least take a walk if he could do nothing else. He made his way out of their makeshift camp sight and towards a lake he had spotted earlier. He heard footsteps behind him and was careful to walk normally for a few more steps before spinning around drawing his blade in one fluid motion and pointing it strait at Airofday's throat.

"What are you doing?" he demanded, "why are you following me?"

"Why are you walking away?" she questioned in return.

"Do you speak in anything but questions and insults?" he demanded shoving the sword into his scabbard and walking off again. He heard her follow him but figured there was little he could do about it, "you sound like--" he stopped, "nevermind," he said quickly shaking his head.

"I sound like what?" she asked

"Like a con artist which is what you are," he said, "telling people what they want to hear and calling them fortunes for coins. Turning in people like they are dogs and nothing more."

"You're upset I turned your father in," she stated, "I did it for the money."

"And that's supposed to make me feel better? Is it supposed to make me trust you?"

"Well the Queen did give me more money than whoever this fake King is and that should tell you that I am on your side for this," she shrugged, "people like me are predictable."

"You aren't a person," he said gruffly.

"Oh no, what am I?" she asked, "or better yet, what do you think I am?"

"I think you're a Witch," he said turning to face her.

"Ha!" she laughed, "I'm no more a Witch then you are a Knight," she stopped when he pulled back the inside of his scarf to reveal the insignia, "fine," she said, "what do you want of me?"

"What I want you cannot give me," he said resuming his walk.

"How do you know if we you do not ask me? I will buy your silence by giving you what you desire," she caught up to him, "what do you wish? Happiness? Fame? The Love of a pretty girl?"

"Where's DG?" he demanded.

"I cannot see, he is cloaked by magic much stronger than my own," he glared at her, "I am not a trained Witch, we were banished when I was a little girl, I never had the chance to learn how to use my gifts properly."

"Try," Jeb bit out.

Airofday sighed and nodded, settling herself. Closing her eeys she reached deep inside where she had her magic and focused on the burning light. Carefully she stripped away the barriers she had placed and let the fire burn through her body. Inhaling she collected it inside her and exhaling sharply she released it. She followed the magic that had cloaked DG, the magic she felt in the palace. She could not see where the Princess was but she could feel the magic It had flown to the south and then it thad exploded and flown to the North to a kingdom of ice and lost memories. She felt something sting her face and focused on the pain, yanking herself back to reality. She opened her eyes and looked at Jeb who had clearly smacked her.

"Sorry," he said, "you went into this trance and you stared talking about going south and then north to a kingdom of lost memories and ice," he looked at her, "we're going the wrong way."

"What?" he gaped, "but we saw--"

"Oh gee why ever would they ever change direction to try and throw us off the trail?" she said sarcastically.

"Alright," he said sheepishly, "come on, if we're going the wrong way we need to hurry. Lets get everyone up, we need to move," she grabbed his arm, "I'm not going to tell," he said reading her face, "your secret is safe with me for as long as I can keep it."

"How long is that?" Airofday demanded, her eyes narrowing sharply.

"Until your secret puts us in danger."

She sighed, figuring she was not going to get much more out of him. Since he had no way to get around it she was going to have to do what he said. Witches were still banished, forbidden from existing in the OZ thanks to the evil witch feeling that there should be no witch but her, no power but her own. Airofday had been one of the few to survive the genocide of the Witches, a day that would live in memories for much longer than she would live. However if she had to be indebted to anyone, he had a feeling that Jeb Cain was the best of a bad thing. With a sigh she followed him back to the camp sight so they could continue on their journey.

Far away DG opened her eyes. She was in the middle of a room made with white linens. Carefully she sat up, her head spinning and looked around. She knew the room and she didn't all at the same time. Standing up she walked over to the closet and was assaulted with a mess of lace, satin and silk that threatened to overwhelm her. Turning away she caught her reflection in the mirror and stopped. Her raven hair was swept up off her face and held back with a mess of pearl pins. Strong features set in a china doll face, she recognized the person staring back at her in disbelief. Like the room she knew it but she didn't all at the same confusing time. She did not know the dress she was wearing though. It was the color of quicksilver and held on her body by two white straps. that matched the pears in her hair.

Her feet were bare and the marble floor was cool underneath them as she made her way to the door. Swallowing thickly she reached out and touched the doorknob. The resulting shock sent her backwards, sticking her fingers in her mouth to try and stop the stinging. She walked over to the windows but was afraid to get close. She didn't want to get shocked again. Slowly she sank to the ground wrapping her arms around her knee and looking for something to hold on to but she was quite alone in the room. She felt tears prick at her eyes but she refused to cry, she had to be strong, she knew that he would want her to be strong--even if she couldn't remember exactly who 'he' was.

The door opened with a hiss, showing the magic had stopped working. DG struggled to her feet almost tripping over the hem of her dress. Framed inside the door was a man she knew she should recognize. He had dirty blond hair slicked back close to his scalp and dark blue-grey eyes. His skin was pale, almost frighteningly so. He was wearing a dark grey tunic and pants embroidered with silver to match the long cloak that billowed around him like a cape. She looked at him with fear, was he the person she was supposed be be brave for? Something told her he was not the one but a part of her recognized him. Maybe it was just because she was confused.

"Forgive the lock on your doors, Princess," he said, "but its for your protection," he looked at her, "there are a lot of bad men out there who wish to harm you."

"Princess," she whispered.

"That's what you are," he looked down and then back at her, "and my nickname for you. Do you remember me?"

"No,' she said, "yes--I'm not sure," she looked at him, "my memories are, odd," she said after a moment, he looked away and she felt guilty, "I'm sorry if I don't remember you."

"Its alright," he said, "your memories of me, of us, will return," he said with a soft smile. She nodded.

"Are you a King?" he asked.

"Yes," he said, "but my throne had been stolen by an evil sorceress who has turned my kingdom of the Outer Zone into a wasteland. My troops and I have taken refuge my old palace in the Northern Isles."

"I know this place," DG said.

"It was your home," he said, "it was our home. You are the Princess of the Outer Zone," he said, "everyone just calls you Princess, "he said.

"And who are you?" she asked cautiously.

"I am the King," he said, "or I was, but you can call me Z," he said with a kind smile.

"Alright Z," she said, "or should I call you King or--"

"Z is fine," he said with a nod, "I will leave you now, I have business to attend to," she nodded, "goodnight Princess," he said going to close the door.

"Goodnight Z and thank you," she said softly. He nodded and walked out of the room, locking the door behind him leaving DG alone once more.

Closing the door he walked down the hallway, his boot hitting the ground in rhythmic, military-style steps. The white cloaked figure fell into step beside him, absolutely silent. He led them into the deserted throne room and turned to face the white figure who swept into a low, deep bow.

"Yes what is it?" he demanded hotly.

"My King Zero," the Wizard whispered, his voice gravely, "a party has come from the Palace. They have traveled to the south, following one of the bogus travel storms but I fear it is only a matter of time before they discover the truth and come to the correct place."

"Well let hope that's not for a while," he said, "I trust you have something to aide the cause."

"Of course," he said, "you did not say her name or your own correct? Names are a powerful thing, especially her own name. Its the one thing that's stayed with her through all of her lives. You must not say her name or she will tart to remember, slowly at first and then faster and faster."

"No-one has said her name, they won't unless they want to die," Zero said harshly, "and no-one wants that," he continued.

"You are wise, King Zero," he said bowing deeply, "much wiser than Azkadellia and the Witch. You will rule the Outer Zone and finish the work started by another," he said with a nod. Zero gave a satisfied smile and turned on his heel, walking off down the hallway and the leaving the wizard bowing there deeply.

"You aren't going to get her back Cain," he whispered, "oh you'll find her alright but when you do, she'll hate you more than you hated yourself. She'll be mine Cain, mine because that will be the final thing that will crush you like the nothing you are," he felt laughter, pure and cruel, bubble up inside him, "and then I'll watch you die and the kingdom you love burn to the ground and there's nothing you can do to stop me!"


	8. Handsome Devil by Jim Bianco

"Would you just come out?" Jeb demanded crossly.

"Why don't you come inside, put this on and then tell me to come out!" Airofday shouted.

Jeb decided he hated shopping more than anything else in the world. Despite being a Witch, Airofday looked like a boy half the time and a whore the other half. They had tracked DG to the palace in the Northern Isles, a place where it seemed his father had found out he was alive and almost died and Ambrose had been attacked by mobats and DG had been taken away to the tower. Whoever the idiot pretending to be a would-be King was, he was obviously very concerned with appearances. The place was swarming with would-be guards and there was no way to get in invisible. So he had decided to use the fact they had a Witch on their side.

They were going to go to this would-be King and have Airofday swear her services and loyalty. He and the rest of them were going to masquerade as her 'guard' and hide their faces. The only problem was that she was going to have to look pretty spectacular for them to be un-noticed in her presence. She had boys cloths which looked good on her but not good enough for all eyes to be on her. He had found a second hand store filled with finery from a long-forgotten time, when the Northern Isles was not quite so frigid. His father, Raw and Ambrose had quickly said they were going to find the uniforms and so he had been forced to help Airofday find an outfit to leave everyone speechless.

"Remind me again why you can't use magic?" he said picking up a sheer gown of lace she had thrown over the side of the curtain.

"Because this man has a Wizard with him, only Wizards can create travel storms, Wizards with training otherwise we would have been there a while ago."

"Won't he know that you're not that powerful?" he asked rolling his eyes.

"Of course not," she said, "I'll tell him I traveled on foot as a sign of respect or some lie like that," she said with a shrug as another gown, this one made of dark gold flew over the curtain and hit him squarely in the head. He yanked it off with an indignant cry and threw it to the ground.

"Watch it!" he said hotly, "do I look like a clothing rack?"

"Do you want an answer?" she called back to him. He rolled his eyes, "there, found it," she said reaching through and yanking him into the dressing room where he promptly managed to catch his feet on a pile of discarded gowns and land with a thump on his back, "trip much?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

"Ever hang up your cloths?" he demanded getting to his feet and putting a hand on the wall.

It was as a good thing too because if he hadn't had a hand on the wall he probably would have wound up tripping over his own feet and landing back in square one. The gown managed to look halfway between Azkadellia's new fashion sense and her old one. It was high necked and sleeveless, made of silk the color of the moon that fell down her body to the floor. That would have been fine except for the fact that the dress was completely backless, the cutout wrapping around to cover her naval but leaving large sections of her ribcage exposed. The sleeves left her shoulders bare before forming a band around her upper arm before falling away again and rejoining at the wrist to almost cover the fingers. He barely managed to recover his dignity enough to come up with a retort.

"Well at least you don't look like too much of a whore," he looked at her hair, "you should do something about that at least."

"What about this?" she demanded holding up her hair.

"Hair is supposed to be one color," he pointed out, "why don't you make up your mind?"

"Oh and you're an expert on hair now?" she demanded.

"Compared to you it would seem so," he said digging into his pocket and pulling out a coin, "okay this side you go light," he said turning it, "this side you go dark," he put it on his thumb and flipped it in the air. The coin landed squarely in his palm and he held it out. She looked down and nodded, "dark it is," he said.

"Alright hold on," she said touching her fingers to her hair. It paled under her fingertips until she suddenly had hair the color of night that glowed almost blue in the light, "there," she looked at him, "better?"

"Better," he said, "you should do, except," he reached outside and grabbed the cloak the color of midnight, "its cold outside," he said throwing the cloak over her back and settling it around her, "you'll don't want to ruin the surprise do you?"

"No," she said as he fastened the cloak, "though some people hate surprises," she commented dryly looking up at him. Jeb swallowed and looked down at her, "do you think I'm nice inside?" she asked, "that I'm not really as wicked as I seem? Because I'm not," she explained, "I am very very wicked, as wicked as you are good."

"You're wicked because of what happened to you," he said.

"No I was wicked as a child," she said.

"So was I," he said, "ask my father, I never listened. And when I got older, well, my dislike for rules landed me in the position I was in. I just happened to pick the right side which at the time seemed like the wrong one."

"You must have driven all those resistance maidens absolutely wild," she said, "but I'm guessing they didn't return the favor."

"This is no time to be thinking about--"

"Doing it in a dressing room?" Airofday asked, her eyebrows quirking up like her lips, "thinking about all those people outside? You can fool everyone else but I see you. You aren't half as perfect as these people make you out to be and you know it," she smirked, "do you know how many egotistical men have tried to win me as a prize? Who have listed miles of reasons as to why they deserve me. You don't seem to care, even if you probably deserve a prize more than anyone else."

"You aren't a prize to be won," he said stepping back until he was against the wall and she kept advancing on him, her fingers reaching for the clasp of her cloak and letting it fall to the ground, "you're a--I'm not sure what you are but you aren't some intimate object--"

"Or Princess in a tower."

"What?"

"DG is about your age, haven't you thought of her like that?" the look of horror on his face was enough to make Airofday laugh, "no? Well what about Azkadellia," another look, "you haven't thought of marrying into royalty?"

"I'm no saint but I'm sure as hell not that much of a sinner," he said, "with these men who've tried to win you, have they ever loved you?"

"Witches do not love," she said haughtily.

"I've got two--three examples that contradict that statement," he said, "but if you don't love then you're in good company because I don't either," she raised her eyebrows skeptically, "my parents were in love and look what it did to them. Why would I want to do that to myself?"

"That's the first thing you've said that makes sense," she said with a shrug, "or at least the first thing that I understand which does not necessarily mean it makes any sense at all to the rest of the world."

"Stop speaking in riddles," Jeb hissed, his voice coming out as little more than a rasp.

"Make me," she replied looking at him squarely.

That was it. Suddenly her back was against the wall and his lips were hot against her own. She sucked in her breath, arms immediately going around his neck. She had been with others, the Realm of the Unwanted was swimming with dark, handsome men who seemed to want nothing more than to be with a pretty girl. The fact that Jeb almost didn't want her made him so much more attractive to her. Apparently swearing off love did wonders for practice as well since she could barely remember being kissed like she was now. A sound deep in her throat had him pressing himself against her as she dug her nails into his shoulderblades.

"Jeb?" Ambrose's voice came to them, "I think we found something that'll work," he frowned, "Jeb can you hear me?"

"Yeah!" Jeb called, his voice rough. He looked back at Airofday who swallowed and tried to fix her hair, "we're not done," he promised her.

"I'd be sorry if we were," she said smoothing the folds of her dress.

He turned and pushed open the curtain, going outside. Airofday looked in the mirror, taking in her disheveled appearance and her swollen lips. Sighing she looked in the mirror and shook her head before setting about the task of looking presentable again. When it was done she came out to see the three men and Raw standing there. Raw looked about the same while Ambrose, Jeb and Cain looked almost unrecognizable. Dressed in the same dark pants, tunic and long cloak similar to her own but of some darker fabric, they matched perfectly.

"This should do fine," she said approvingly, "can I go and change?"

"No, you're being a Witch," Ambrose said, "from this point on," Airofday rolled her eyes and stormed back into dressing room, obviously furious, "well she's going to be easy to work with," Ambrose sniffed.

"What's that?" Jeb said nodding at Cain who had something in his hand, "no way is that my old horse," Cain shrugged and held it out to him. He turned the object over in his hand, "A bullet? You couldn't find anything better to take your anger out on?"

"That thing saved my life," Cain said gruffly, "I got shot and it stopped the bullet."

"Huh, no kidding," Jeb said inspecting the horse, "you know I made one of these for every kid in the houses we stopped by," he shook his head before tossing it back to his father, "glad it saved your life," he said with a smile. His father continued to regard him and he sighed, wondering what his father could possibly be about to say, "don't even start," he said.

"Start on what?"

"Nothing," Jeb said looking back at the dressing room for a moment.

"Jeb I need your opinion on something," Airofday's voice came through.

"I have to go and give my opinion," he said walking over to the curtain, "this may take a minuet," he sighed, "women," he added with a shake of his head before a pair of hands reached in and dragged him into the dressing room.

"What's going on?" Ambrose asked walking up to Cain.

"Believe me, you don't want to know," Cain said with a shake of his head, "this may take a bit."

"Is your son--" Ambrose looked at the dressing room and back at Cain, "with her?"

"Well he's definitely not in there giving her fashion advice," he commented dryly.

"He's giving her lack-of-fashon advice," Ambrose said. Cain gave him a look, "what? Why do you always give me that look," he sighed, "you realize that there's a good chance you're going to be my brother in law and I swear if you give my kids that look I will make absolutely sure the know that their 'Uncle Cain' spent years in a Tin Suite," he threatened.

"Wait until I tell them their father didn't have a brain," Cain retorted.

"You wouldn't," Ambrose gasped.

"Try me," Cain said.

"Lets focus on getting you the girl first," Ambrose said, "or rather, lets focus on getting the girl to remember you first--Raw?!"

"Raw hear bad news," Raw said hurrying to them, "people say that man lives in palace of the Northern Isles."

"We knew that," Ambrose pointed out dryly.

"Everyone knows that," Raw said, "people say man used to work for Azkadellia, people say an now wants to be King himself. People say man has an army and more--" he looked down and then back up at them, "people say man is Zero."

Cain's fists clenched and he looked away, suppressing the urge to kill anyone within his view. Zero. As in the man who had killed his wife and locked him and his son in Tin Suites. Zero who he had locked in a suite of his own who had somehow escaped and was now, once again, out to ruin his life. The monster had DG, DG who didn't remember him or her life in the other world or saving Azkadellia. DG who was like a child now. He would not want her alone with Zero when she was at her best much less when she was hurt like she was. He looked at Raw.

"How sure--" his voice broke, "how sure are you?"

"Raw not sure," he said, "people sure though."

"Jeb!" Cain roared in the voice he had sparsely used to scold Jeb when he was a kid, "get out here now!"

"Coming," Jeb and Airofday appeared in a state of complete disarray, "what's up?"

"You may have been right in wanting to kill Zero," he said, "he's the one behind this."

"What?!" Jeb's voice echoed down the store, "I told you we should have killed him," he growled, "but you had to do the right thing, you always do!" he looked away, his eyes very bright in the light, "when we get there you can find DG and do he right thing, I'm going to kill the bastard," Cain opened his mouth, "its not the first time I've done it," he gripped the hilt of his sword, "it will be the most satisfactory," he looked away, "I'll see you back at the horses," he said.

Cain sighed and ran his hand through his hair. Ambrose clapped a hand on his shoulder but couldn't really figure out what to say even with a brilliant mind. Raw hung his head and toyed with his gloves, looking rather bashfully at the ground. It was like the three of them were back to before they had met DG as well. Cain felt his throat burn, DG, she'd know exactly what to do and say. He had no idea. Apparently two makeout sessions with his son qualified Airofday to come up with an idea--or maybe it was a woman thing.

"Men," she hissed throwing her cloak on, "do what you do best and pay for this," she said walking after Jeb, "what's got you so upset? This Zero guy seems like an--"

"He killed my mother," Jeb cut her off. She looked at him, "when I was a kid, my dad was part of the resistance--he's always had to do the right thing and this one was obvious--and then one day the Longcoats came. They beat him to a pulp and threw him in one of those metal suits to rot. For the first year we thought he was alive. We did everything to try and get him out. We tried bribing, renouncing the resistance--everything but they wouldn't let him go, they said he was dead and we would be too. We didn't leave until four years later when they set our house on fire. My mom and I ran, made our way through the resistance chains. We made it across the gorge and started a new life. And then all of a sudden, like nightmare, he was outside our door. They broke my mom's neck, made me watch and then threw me in a suite as well. Jack found me a few months later but those months felt like years. When I got out I became a fighter--doing the right thing of course--and then one day my dad was back. All that doing the right thing and he was left to rot like a criminal. Does that seem right to you? And my mom, who also always did the right thing, she died with a broken heart. I don't understand how they can do the right thing so blindly."

"You do the right thing a lot as well," Airofday pointed out.

"Not like they do," he sighed, "I do it when it suites me."

"Noble of you," she commented. He glared at her, "well what am I supposed to say? Oh you should be a saint like your parents?" she shook her head, "I could but it would be a lie," she sighed, "I will you tell you this, something my mother used to tell me when I was a little girl. She told me that a wise man once said to her 'we have two kinds of morality. One which we preach but do not practice and another which we practice but seldom preach,'" she looked at him, "Your men respect you enough to follow you to the side of a woman they thought they hated."

"Careful there, you're starting to sound like you like me," he said.

"Who said I didn't like you?"

He sighed and looked out at the winter landscape, something unreadable in his eyes. She sighed and walked over to him, bending down and picking up a handful of snow and dirt. Standing in front of him she held out her hands. In her sphere she heard Azkadellia's instructions and felt the new, odd power flow through her.

"Pull up your hood," she instructed, "it's time to make a big entrance," she said focusing her power on her hands. From the snow poked a few green tendrils which grew faster and faster until they were thick vines spilling from her hands. Clustered in the center were the same kind of purple flowers by his mother's grave. He heard the door to the shop open and his father, Ambrose and Raw rush out as Airofday used her power to melt the snow. People sucked in their breaths and, thankfully, Cain and Ambrose had enough sense to yank their hoods up and come to stand by Jeb like the guards they were pretending to be.

"You take him out," Cain said finally, "the time for doing the right thing is over, it time to protect what we love."

"You go and get her," Jeb said looking over at his father, "bring her back safely."

In the palace DG sat by the window, her eyes out on the frozen landscape spread out before her. She was in a new dress made of pure white lace that billowed out around her like a dream--like a stain in her eyes. She knew she used to have a dress like this but it had been colored, it had been vibrant, not like the one she was wearing and yet like it all at the same time. Resting her head against her knees, she looked out the window as a tear slowly traced its way down her cheek. She flicked it away angrily, she deserved what was happening to her after letting go of Az. She belonged here after what she did.

At least she had King Z.

He was being so nice to her, she could barely believe it. She didn't deserve that kind of kindness, especially from someone who had lost so much. He kept calling her Princes as a term of endearment. Someone else had called her Princess, she was sure of it. Z said it was him, she felt like she knew him she just wasn't sure from where. Still he was so kind that she couldn't imagine it being anyone else. But she could dream of it.

When she was asleep she would wake with a smile on her face and for a second she would close her eyes tightly and dream someone was holding her tight. Someone who smelled like leather, metal and something unique, as if it was his own special smell. She felt safe in her imaginary savior's arms. As the days blended--though it was hard to tell since it never really seemed to get dark there--she was slowly forgetting the smell and the feel of those imaginary arms and they were blending with Z's. Sometimes he would come and sit with her, one time she had even hugged him. It did not feel right but she figured it was because she did not remember anything.

Sitting out the window she watched guard at their rotation, precise footsteps working like clockwork. She let out a breath she did not know she had been holding and closed her eyes, trying not to break down and cry. Standing up carefully she smoothed out her skirts and walked across the confines of her gilded prison. She felt like a bird in a cage, but a bird deserved the cage she was in. Letting out a frustrated breath she began to pace the confines of her prison. She looked down at her hand angrily, thinking if it had been just a little stronger--if she had been just a little stronger she would have held on. Frowning she held up her fingers to the light. She had thought she saw something.

"Now I'm going crazy too," she murmured, "fantastic."

She dropped to the floor in a tumble of lace and put her chin in her palm. She frowned, she definitely felt a raised bump on her finger, barely bigger than a pin head. Licking the pad of her thumb she brought it to her finger and rubbed. Her fingertip turned an angry red at first and slowly a dark purple dot appeared in the center. She held her finger up to her face, squinting at the light. Maybe she was not going crazy after all.

"Where did that come from?" she wondered aloud.

She got to her feet and put her hand under the window in the stream of the bright light that poured through the window. The purple dot remained on her finger. In the back of her head she swore she could hear music, some odd tune that followed a sort of three-step beat. Frowning she extended one hand on an imaginary shoulder and one grasping an imaginary had. It took her a few tries to get the rhythm from her mind to her feet but eventually she did. She moved back and forth to music that only she could hear in the arms of the same man she knew she dreamed about.

Suddenly she was dancing with a real person. She looked up and saw King Z had her in his arms, dancing perfectly in time with her. She smiled up at him and laughed brightly.

"Thank you," she said, "I felt rather foolish dancing by myself."

"You, Princess, are far to beautiful to dance alone," he said.

"I found this on my finger," she said holding her hand out, "it looks like I pricked myself but I don't remember," he sighed and took her hand, holding it between them before brushing his lips over the mark, "what is it?" she asked, fighting the urge to pull back her hand.

"I almost lost you," he sighed, "a man tried to kill you with poison," he sighed, "you almost died in my arms."

"I remember," she said, thinking his sharp inhale was full of not hope but fear, "you said you loved me."

"Yes," he said, "I did and I was so scared that you were taken from me before I could tell you that," he smiled and looked at her, "but you know, I never got my kiss," he said, "not like we should have done."

"We never kissed at all," she said.

"Right," he said and leaned forward, chastely brushing his lips against hers.

DG fought the urge to recoil as just about everything inside her screamed that the feeling was all wrong. His lips were too smooth to be the ones she faintly remembered brushing against hers, his hands were too smooth. He smelled like metal but not like the man she dreamed about but like a different man. Still she forced herself to relax under his lips and kiss him back timidly, like she was scared which was not that far from the truth. Finally she pulled back and looked up at him with her wide blue eyes full of what he mistook for surprise instead of fear. He smiled and bowed and walked out leaving DG to slowly sink to the floor.

"Oh," she whispered touching her fingers to her lips, "who--" she looked around, her lip trembling, "where are you?" she said, her voice finally breaking as she buried her face in her hands and sobbed, "I'm so--" she stopped, breathing in. She knew the smell of those flowers. Picking up her skirts she ran to the window and gasped. The snow was being pushed back by pulsing light. Racing towards them on horseback were a group of people wearing cloaks that hid their identity.

DG stumbled back suddenly. It was all wrong, the Northern Isles had been frozen for as long as she could remember. All Witches were outlawed, how was this happening. Careful not to touch the doorknob she listened through the door at the commotion and shouts on the other side. Pulling back she raced over to the window looking out as the landscape was transformed. For a moment she had a flash of her childhood home, where so many terrible and so many wonderful things had happened.

"Finaqua," she said, the word a ghost on her lips, "She knew--" she looked around, "this was home," she sighed, but she knew that already this was home, but she felt like she had that revelation already once before. Biting her lip she spun around as the doors opened to reveal the Wizard wearing the white cloak.

"You must come with me," he said grabbing her wrist, "these people mean to attack the palace, we must not be here--"

"No!" Zero came forward, "no we will not show weakness," he looked at DG, "you will be by my side?" she nodded, swallowing back the fear she felt, "come," he said offering his arm which she took reluctantly and followed him down the hallway and towards the throne room, "wait here until I call for you, I do not want to put you in harms way," she nodded as he turned to go.

"Z," she said, "wait," she walked over to him and leaned up, gently kissing him, "be careful, you've been so kind to me--I don't want to loose you when I'm just beginning to remember you."

"Oh believe me, Princess, nothing could keep me from you," he clasped her hands, "we will deal with this."

"Together," she promised clasping his hands.

"Together," he vowed turning and walking out of the room.

She sighed and clenched a hand to her chest, worried about what was going to happen next and praying that there would be no more bloodshed.


	9. Deliver Me by David Crowder Band

Airofday forced herself to think calm, soothing thoughts. She imagined the money waiting for her, the idea that she would leave jail cells and the Realm of the Unwanted far away in her memory. She thought about getting the Princess back, both for the money and the chance to see Zero cry like a little baby. Smoothing her skirts she checked to make sure her 'guards' were all covered before she turned and walked to the doors.

"No-one enters," one of the guards began. She held out a hand and let light ball into it, "except you," the moved aside.

"Idiots," she whispered throwing a glare behind them as they made their way to the throne room. She only knew where she was going thanks to Azkdellia's directions but she did not let anyone else see that she was mentally counting steps to take the correct hallways, "we are here to see King Zero," she said boldly.

"Are you the Witch?" one of the men demanded.

"I am a Witch," she said, "I am also the Witch that did this, "she motioned around the window, "I've come to pay my respects to the rightful King of the Outer Zone," she said pushing back the cloak so the guards could see the dress she wore, "I've brought my own guards for my protection."

"Let her in," the Wizard instructed from inside the throne room. Airofday smirked and pushed open the doors herself, walking into the bright throne room to be faced with Zero standing at the top of the stairs.

"Well well if it isn't Airofday," Zero smirked walking down the steps, "come to grovel?"

"Yes," Airofday said, refusing to give him the satisfaction of seeing her actually angry, "you bested me, I can respect that," she reached up and pulled off her cloak, revealing the dress, "I can love that," she bowed deeply revealing more skin to him, "I can obey that."

"Obey?" Zero asked.

"Obey," she motioned around her, "did you think Azkadellia undid the snow?" she rolled her eyes, "I wanted to show you how much use I could be to you and to your bride."

"My--" he looked at her, "I forgot how intuitive you are."

"Observant," she said walking up the steps to face him, "powerful, beautiful and utterly at your disposal," she gently wrapped a spell around him, "whether you claim to belong to another woman or not," he regarded her suspiciously and she went in for the kill, "I can be bought by many things, men who get the best of me is one of them," she reached up and snaked her arms around his neck, "in fact, its my hardest sell," and then she crushed her lips to his.

"Well," Zero said when the broke apart, "I suppose we have a deal," he looked at the men, "who are they?"

"My bodyguards," she said, "I found them crawling in a monastery, half mad with worship of a a God no-one believes in anymore. I am their God now. I need them more anyway, you know how unsafe it is for a Witch to travel outside the Realm of the Unwanted these days," she smiled, "I bought the animal like a dress," she added looking at Raw who was glaring at the guards. Zero's eyes narrowed, he knew the viewer--or maybe not, he had captured a lot of Viewers and they all looked the same anyway, "so, whose the girl?"

"Can they remove their hoods?"

"Not unless you want to die," she said, "they're rather touchy about that and the vow of silence," she added, "besides, I'm the only one you should be concerned with."

"Alright," he signaled one of the guards and dropped his voice, "escort the Princess back to her rooms, tell her I will come for her shortly."

Twenty minuets later they were in her new rooms and everyone, frankly, was stunned that it had actually worked. Using her own power she quietly swept the room for any listening spell and found few. The adrenaline that had been pumping through her slid away and she sunk down into a chair, running her fingertips through her hair. Cain had begun to pace like a caged animal and Airofday had a feeling what he was about to say.

"Okay," Cain said, "we need to find DG."

"You can't go wandering the palace alone," she said standing up, "we'll all go," he opened his mouth, "if you've got any chance of convincing this girl who she is and what you two are to each other you need to do it uninterrupted. I'll go to make my introductions to her and then we'll be in the background and short of sex you two can do whatever the hell you want."

He had no choice but to agree although at this point he would settle for DG knowing who she was much less what he was to her. Airofday led them down the hallway to the room where the spells were the strongest and where Raw said the most pain was coming from. There were no guards there but there was obvious magic on the door. Airofday sighed and reached out with her hand, calling her magic up and wrapping a hand around the doorknob. She hissed as her palm burned but she kept her hand there and stripped the magic enough to open the door and slip inside, replacing the magic in case Zero came in.

DG was sitting in her usual spot by the window, looking out at the pretty landscape when the door opened. She waited for Z to call her or come over but there was no sound. She leaned her head back and smiled faintly.

"There you are," she said, "I was getting worried--" she stopped when he didn't come any closer, "Z?" she turned her head and sucked in her breath. It was a man, but he was wearing a dark cloak. Behind him was a Viewer and two other men wearing cloaks along with a woman but they didn't seem to be part of what was about to happen, "can I--" she stopped, steadying her voice, "can I help you?"

Cain was frozen to the spot. The way she was looking at him, she was scared of him. He could barely move when she was looking at him with fear and thinking that Zero was her protector. One of her fingers was playing with the pinhead mark on her finger and he looked away sharply, the memory of her almost dying in his arms making him feel absolutely sick. She frowned and stepped forward, her bare feet making almost no sound on the floor as she came slowly closer to him, like a caged animal about to be offered freedom.

"Do I know you?" she asked softly.

That gave him the courage to push back his hood and fix her blue eyes with his own. Whatever he was expecting, the reaction he got was not it. She looked at him with puzzled blue eyes, waiting for his next move. He ran his hand through his hair, trying to think of what it should be. A large part of him had been hoping that she would recognize him and jump into his arms, kiss him senseless and then they would run off together after getting rid of Zero once and for all.

"We were--" he stopped, figuring out his next words, "we were friends."

"Oh, you mean before I--" she held up her finger, "do you have a name?"

"Cain."

"Cain," she repeated, "odd name."

"Its my last name," he explained, "you call me Cain."

"I do?" she frowned as if trying to remember something. He wished she would because they were rapidly going to a place that he did not to be in, "and what do you call me, Z says he calls me Princess but if I called you Cain like a nickname what did you call me?"

"Kiddo," he said, "until you pointed out you were most certainly not a kid," she laughed, "Princess, occasionally after I tried Your Highness and you almost clubbed me over the head," he shrugged, "but most of the time I just called you DG."

She sucked in her breath at that one, her hands flying to cover her mouth as tears filled her eyes. His own widened, wondering what the hell he could have possibly said to get that kind of a reaction. She lowered her fingertips and looked at her fingertips before looking at him with wide, tear filled eyes.

"You said you didn't love me," she said softly.

It was like a cruel joke. The one thing she remembered was the part where he said he didn't love her. Mentally he kicked himself, physically he took a step forward. She backed up, almost tumbling into the window seat and looked around like she was seeing the world for the first time. Cain thought back to what he had said and realized that the thing that had gotten a reaction from her was her name. If Zero was calling her Princess then he obviously wasn't telling her her name and keeping her some kind of prisoner. Cain walked over to her and pinned her to the window seat, using his body to make sure she didn't move.

"Someone's coming," Raw whimpered.

"Get out of here," he ordered turning back to DG, "DG listen to me, my name is Wyatt Cain. You saved me from a metal suite that I had been locked in for eight years. We saved the world, you, me, Ambrose--though we called him Glitch--and Raw. DG you're a princess, your sister Azkadellia is free from the Witches curse that she was under, the fault of which lies with the Witch and her alone."

"Coming soon," Raw called, "very angry."

"Your King Z is not who you think he is. I was there when you pricked your finger, you almost died in my arms and when you woke up I told you I loved you," he looked at her, "and in your heart you know who I am or you would have screamed for the guards a long time ago," pulling back he hurried over, throwing his hood in place as Airofday walked over to her and bowed deeply.

"What is going on in here?" Zero demanded walking inside, "how did you get in here?"

"I'm a Witch," Airofday snapped standing up, "I wanted to meet your Princess," she said, fire blazing in her eyes, "funny she doesn't remember her own name."

"She's been hurt," Zero explained, "you need a full guard to visit her?"

"Well if you've got so much security around her I figured there must be a reason for that."

"You don't need to know why that is."

"Then I keep my guards with me," she said defiantly before bowing and walking out with her guards. DG risked one last glance at the hooded man she knew was Cain before returning her eye to the hands in her lap, her memories coming and going like waves on the shore.

That night she was lying in bed tossing and turning in a fitful dream. Her protector was not there, no-one was there but her and the nightmares. She was struggling against some impossible force, some dark horror that she had no hope of wining against. One by one the people she could hardly remember were pulled away, each leaving a bigger gap in her heart until she was all alone. Her hands clutched at her lavender skirts as she looked around feeling helpless and desperate. And then the people resurfaced, Cain's skin the color of metal, Ambrose's head split, Raw in a ball little more than fur, a beautiful woman with black hair was hunched over, Jeb was staring at her with anger, the other witch beside him.

"You did this."

"No, I didn't--" DG stumbled back, "I didn't mean to--I didn't know!"

"You knew, you just didn't see it. Now you need to stay here and pay."

"No I didn't know!" she felt her lip tremble, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I promise I'll stay here, I'm going to make this right."

"You can't, just stay away."

"I will," she promised, "no matter what."

When she woke up it was the first time in a long time that she could remember her dream. Why she had to remember such a terrible one she had no idea. Biting her lip she pulled on one of the more simple dresses of a sheer white organza split up the middle to reveal an inner dress the color of snow. She pulled her hair up into a bun and sighed, unsure of what to do next. When the doors opened this time, Airofday walked in with just one of the guards. Not Cain but Jeb. DG sucked in her breath and looked away, their angry eyes in the dream burning into her mind.

"I promise to stay away," she said, before she could stop herself. Airofday raised her eyebrows and glanced at Jeb who gave her a look that plainly said he had no idea what the hell she was going on about, "I'm sorry," DG apologized, "in my dream, nevermind."

"Look, if it were up to me you'd remember in your own time and it would be all nice and happy and thats it but the fact is that's only a matter of time before Zero grows enough brain cells to figure out what's going on," he pointed out.

"I'll say this for the last time," Airofday said, "this is a bad idea."

"Well if you have any better ones then I'm listening," he said crossing his arms and glaring for all of ten seconds, "I thought not," he looked at DG, "I don't know what was in your dream but it probably wasn't your dream to begin with. Zero's lying to you," her eyes widened, "that's his name, not Z just like yours isn't Princess. You are DG and he's Zero and as soon as possible he's going to be dead but that's a whole different story."

"Men and their revenge," Airofday muttered, "would you get to the point?" she demanded raising her voice.

"Right, well the problem is that I can tell you everything but it won't be the same," he looked at her, "you've got to remember it on your own," he held out his hand, "you've got to come with me to the Tower," her jaw dropped, "its not like you remember it," he began, "do you remember it?" she shook her head, "alright we're going to go there and see if anything helps. The rest of them are going to stay with Airofday here and make sure Zero doesn't try--" the door slammed open, "anything, what's going on?" he demanded.

"Get them!" one of the guards shouted.

"Make the travel storm," he said turning to Airofday. She opened her mouth, "Azkadellia's good but she's not that good to do all this. You've got power, come on, use it."

Like so much it didn't work like they wanted it to. The travel storm slammed through the room, destroying half the palace in its wake. Cain, Ambrose and Raw had just enough time to jump in as Airofday, DG and Jeb followed suite. The storm blew them far away and dumped them in a tangle of limbs on the ground. They rolled away from each other and got to their feet. Looking around it became clear the travel storm had deposited them in the woods just outside Finaqua. DG lurched to her feet and looked around, her eyes wide in recognition. Before any of them had time to react she had picked up her skirts and ran as fast as her feet could take her through the branches.

Cain was the first on his feet and he had never been more thankful that DG was wearing white. She made it through the maze and into the main grounds of the palace and finally into the gazebo with the swing. She stopped and looked around. Cain made it to the steps leading up to the gazebo and hesitated only a fraction of a second before he ran up them and onto DG's level. She turned in a slow circle, drinking in the place surrounding her with a look of wide-eyed, something. She turned to face him and opened her mouth before quickly closing it.

"Finaqua," she said simply looking around, "I've found the past."

Night came slowly for the weary travelers. They settled in their rooms in Finaqua, each originally in their own. Raw could scarcely sit still, much less sleep with all the emotions and thoughts running through his system. So instead he sat by the window and thought about Kalm and the rest of the Viewers. Ambrose sat up half the night talking to Azakdellia who was sick with worry about DG. She swore to come out to Finaqua until he managed to change her mind, saying that they were coming to her as soon as they could. Cain was standing by the window, his mind too full of thoughts to sit still.

"Cain?"

Cain turned around to see DG in the doorway, still rubbing sleep from her eyes. He turned around to face her and motioned her inside. She walked into the room carefully, still wearing the caged-animal look he had become frighteningly accustom to her wearing. She looked at her feet and toyed with her hands before slowly looking up at him. He opened his own mouth before finding himself quite speechless.

"Can I help you with something?" he asked after a moment.

"I think so," she stopped and looked away, her cheeks turning a bright red, "I need a favor from you," she looked back at him, "I think it's going to be hard though and I understand if you say no," she bit her lip.

"You can tell me," he said, "you're a lot braver than you know," he smiled kindly at her, remembering Raw's words, "and you're not nearly as broken as you think you are."

"Thank you," she said, "I-uh-wanted to ask you if you would," she took a breath, "if you would kiss me."

What he had been expecting, that was not it and it must have shown on his face.

"I know its an odd thing to ask but Zero said he never kissed me and I know whoever saved me at the ball kissed me," he opened her mouth but she kept going, "Jeb said that if he told me it wasn't the same thing and Zero's been telling me but I don't remember but I thought maybe if you kissed me I would," she looked at him shyly, "we did kiss once right?"

"Once," he said, "but it was kind of desperate--" she looked down, "I'm shooting my mouth off here," he sighed, "come here," he instructed taking a few steps forward to meet her own until they were toe to toe.

"Thank you," she said, "for doing this, I know it can--"

He cut her off. Frankly he didn't think he could have not kissed her if she had asked him to. This time it was not just the rough, desperate kiss as he was watching her die, this time it was proper, or as proper as any kiss could be. Her arms came up around his neck as his own wrapped around her waist, giving her enough time to pull away. When her response was to give a little sound, barely audible, he pulled back a fraction of a second before crushing her against him. DG had been kissed before, but not like this. She was drowning and she never wanted to come up for air again. He smelled like the protector she remembered, he felt like him too.

In her mind was one resounding thought.

No matter what happened, no matter what came next, she belonged there in his arms.

"Wyatt," she said when she pulled back from him, "your first name is Wyatt," she sucked in her breath when his lips moved along the skin of her neck, "and I'm DG and we saved Azakdellia--" she realized something, "and you took off your wedding ring and almost killed a Longcoat when you threw it."

"You're remembering," he said looking at her, his eyes unreadable.

"Some," she agreed, "not all," she looked up at him and glared, "how could you say you didn't love me?"

"I was scared," he said honestly, "and I did say it, afterwards."

"Say it now," she challenged.

"I am in love with you DG," he said, no doubt or fear in his voice.

She smiled and leaned up, capturing his lips with her own once more.


	10. Forgiven by Relient K

Azkadellia looked out at the Kingdom she was in charge of. It was a silly thing, really, she had been in charge of it for longer than she could remember. But seeing it with her own eyes, seeing the daunting task laid out in front of her, it was enough to make anyone feel small. Despite Ambrose's reassurances she still felt almost unworthy of her position, part of her wanted to ask her mother or DG to take the throne but she knew that would not be fair to either of them. As if she had been called there she found her mother standing next to her. Lavender Eyes had approached silently. The former Queen did not walk, she glided in a way that would have Azakdellia on her face in a second if she tried it. Lavender Eyes looked out at the kingdom and then back at her eldest daughter.

"Its beautiful, isn't it?" she said softly, her voice gentle and so unlike Azkadellia's own.

"It will be," Azkadellia vowed.

"It is already," she said, Azkadellia gave her mother a questioning look, "this is the first time in centuries that the Outer Zone has been united my daughter. It is not under the best of circumstances but it could be a lot worse. Rulers always face some kind of opposition," Lavender Eyes explained, "and often the best people make the worst kind of rulers, they try to be fair to everyone without thinking about the land they rule. You need to be both," she smiled sadly at her daughter, "here I am telling you what you already know. You've been ruling this country almost as long as I did."

"I still need your advice," she said, "I need to find how to turn the Witch's work into something good."

"And you will," Lavender Eyes said, "if anyone can it is you, my daughter. You've always been so strong, stronger than anyone I know."

"Mother?" Azkadellia's eyes searched her mother's face, "what's going on?"

"Nothing," she said touching Azkadellia's face, "nothing at all my dear."

"Mother," Azkadellia sighed, "I want to know whose doing this," she said, "they obviously worked for the Witch, they knew they were taking DG," she dropped her head into her hands before looking up, "I'm going to kill them," Lavender Eyes eyes widened, "'m sending a message loud and clear. If they attack my family, if they attack this kingdom then they are going to face serious consequences."

"Azkadellia!" she gasped, horror in her eyes, "you cannot start your new reign with bloodshed--"

"My reign isn't new," Azkadellia said dryly, "like you said, I've been doing i for a while," she looked at her mother, "this is the last time anyone tries this--ever," she turned around and to walk out of the room, "this is ending now!" she shouted over her shoulder. She stopped and fished out the sphere, "Ambrose?"

"It's Zero," Ambrose hissed, "he's the one doing it." Azkadellia's hands clenched into fits, "we're safe, we're in Finaqua."

"Thank you," she said.

"Don't go doing anything stupid," he said.

"I would never," she said cutting off the sphere and clenching it in her fist, "that fucker is going down."

"That what?" Lavender eyes gasped.

"Fucker, its a word DG said, it means something bad," she said, "Jack!" she shouted, "we are going to the barracks, come on," she said walking down the hallway.

Lavender Eyes sucked in her breath and raced after her daughter. She told one of the Guards to go and get her husband before following her daughter down to the barracks. She got there just in time to see Azkadellia climb onto one of the empty tables and shouted at the top her lungs for silence. That certainly got their attention. Azkadellia looked at them and put her hands on her hips.

"You don't like me," she said. There were murmurs of agreement, "well I don't like you either. I was possessed and you aren't even giving me a second chance. But anyway that's not why I'm here. I'm not that crazy to think I can get you to turn around with a few words. No I'm here to give you something," she smiled coldly, "has anyone noticed the Longcoats are gone?" some people nodded, "they've defected. They're now following Zero. That fool thinks that he can run the Outer Zone and I can promise you that there is no-one worse in this land to sit on the throne. What's more, he took my little sister. Now I was going to send in what military we have left until I got a brilliant idea. You all have been wronged by Longcoats," she looked around, "who wants revenge?" for a moment there was silence and then murmurs of agreement began to roll through the crowd, "you will all be outfitted with weapons and transportation to a palace crawling with Longcoats and you can do, well, whatever you want to them."

For a moment there was silence. Then one person began to cheer and then the rest of them followed until the entire room started to cheer. Lavender Eyes leaned against her husband's shoulders letting out a breath she did not know she had been holding. Ahamo exhaled as well, running his hand down his wife's arm.

"Well she's got spunk," Ahamo said, "I think she gets that from you," Lavender Eyes shook her head, "Ambrose better hurry back, I think she's going to kill her poor guards though."

That night sleep was elusive for Jeb Cain. He knew Zero was still out there he was itching for a revenge that continued to escape him. He had wanted to kill Zero for a long time but he never had. There were many reasons why, most of them were excuses--excuses that no longer mattered. What he had done to his old family had been horrible but Jeb swore that if he tried to hurt his new family, well, he was not going to get the chance to do that. Rolling onto his back he looked at the ceiling and tried to think of something other than revenge. Finally he gave up and got to his feet, telling himself he was going to keep watch even though he left his sword behind and was dressed in only a pair of pants.

Elsewhere in the palace Airofday pushed up the curtains of her room to allow the moonlight to blaze through her room. The moon was full and bright, a bad omen considering all that had happened. The Lunar cycle of Oz had always been an odd thing but it was especially fickle now after the Double Eclipse and the effect of the Sun Seeder. What was really bothering her though was the fact that they were not followed. Any idiot Wizard could have created a TIme Storm or stopped her un-practiced one but Zero's Wizard didn't.

The one explanation she could think of was that he did not have a Wizard. The thought both comforted and troubled her. She knew that Azkadellia had lived for a time in the Northern Isles. Even with all the Witch's power transforming an entire landscape into a world of ice and snow was no small task. It took time and effort and power but mostly time. Azkadellia had pulled it off in record time but it had taken time. It would make sense that she would have stored spells, if Ambrose hadn't come up with an invention that allowed her to do that Airofday would have been very surprised. That meant that Zero was using Azkadellia's own magic against her. That thought was troubling in its self. Too troubling to be alone with.

Her mind elsewhere she walked the halls of Finaqua silently, her arms wrapped around herself. Everyone was asleep and she knew that she was going to regret her actions in the morning. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Jeb walking down the hallway. He seemed to be in a world all by himself as he walked the hallway with his feet bare and his head bowed. She frowned and almost went to follow him but stopped before he could sense her there like he usually did.

He was such an odd young man. Most of the hardcore resistance fighters were. They all seemed to be people who had lost everything--loss was the only thing they knew. She had never been a resistance fighter, she had been so young and untrained and it was only a matter of time before she wound up dead or worse. Looking at Jeb though, she almost wished that she had been a fighter, that she had a cause to fight for and believe in. He seemed so sure of his purpose most of the time, she wondered if he felt anything except burning anger. She didn't know how long she stood there watching him but eventually he turned and walked up the stairs back to his room and left her in silence once more.

"Get up!"

Jeb groaned and rolled over, grabbing his pillow and pressing it over his head wondering why the hell he had spent time brooding last night. Ambrose rolled his eyes and signaled Airofday who snapped her fingers, removing Jeb completely from the bed and forcing him to hover in mid-air before unceremoniously dropping him on his behind. He fell with a thud and shoved himself up, glaring at Airofday and Ambrose who gave him equally satisfied smirks. Still giving them death glares he got to his feet.

"What?!" he shouted, his voice loud.

"You've got to go and get DG and your dad up," Ambrose said.

"Why don't you do it?" Jeb snarled.

"Well because when we knocked nothing happened and none of us have a death wish so you've got to do," he gave them a look that plainly said they were making no sense, "well you're his kid so he isn't going to kill you and she's like your stepmom so she won't either, the rest of us are all fair game."

"Cowards," he grumbled storming over to where he had thrown his tunic and throwing it over his head before walking past them. He walked down the hallway to the room where his father had been staying, drew back his hand and knocked on the door, "time to get up you two lovebirds!" he called, "and don't come out here until you're dressed, I don't care if one of you is a step-parent I do not want to see you two 'doing' it, I'm emotionally scarred as it is," he turned around to the other three, "you guys happy? Lets see if this place has any kind of food."

Inside the room DG sighed and buried her face in Cain's shoulder. His rough hands trailed fire up her bare arm and she wondered how anyone could be so gentle and so rough at the same time. Craning her neck upwards she fixed his grey-blue eyes with her own and smiled sleepily. Cain couldn't help but return the smile. She looked so wide eyed and innocent, he had the same urge to protect her as he had the second they met. Some of the fire that had been in her eyes when they first met was back in them, growing bit by bit and he vowed that someday it would all be back.

"I guess we should get up," he said after a moment. She groaned and buried her face in his shoulder, "I know, I don't want to either but we have to," he shuddered, "before we emotional scar Jeb."

"I think Jeb's been doing a bit of emotional scarring on his own," she said.

"Yeah he and Airofday were making out in the dressing room when we got her that dress," he shook his head, "or lack of anyway," he added with a shake of his head, "she's not quite as bad as I thought--" he craned his neck downwards, "you remember her right?"

"At the window," DG said, "she had those two girls who made her look like she had many arms."

"Right," Cain said, "seems she's a Witch."

"What is it with you Cain-men and Witches?" she teased, "you just can't keep your hands off us."

"It would seem not," Cain said, "alright we need to get up. We've got a lot of things to do," he said with a sigh, "staying in bed isn't going to get them done," he sighed and rolled over, standing up. DG sleepily propped her head up on her hand and smiled.

"I saw you in the seamstress," she said as Cain began to dress, "back when we were getting fitted for the cloths for the ball. I saw you half naked, that's why I wasn't talking to you. I came up with some stupid excuse," Cain smirked, his hands holding his shirt, "I felt like you did when you saw me in my underwear."

"And you made fun of me for reacting like I did?" he raised his eyebrows.

"Back then," she said throwing off the covers and walking over to pick up her own cloths. Pulling them on she sighed and held up the dress, regretting the fact that she had no other cloths to wear. Sighing she brushed back her hair and frowned at the dress on her, "I feel like a doll--" she looked over at him, "I never liked dresses did I?'

"Well you put up quite a fuss when the seamstress tried to put you in only dresses," he added.

Together they walked to the kitchens of the palace where the rest of their group had found enough food for breakfast. Ambrose was standing by the window, a look of disbelief on his face as he spoke into his sphere with someone else. Lowering the sphere he frowned and looked out the window, an unreadable expression in his eyes. DG touched Cain's arm before she got up and walked over to him.

"Ambrose?" she asked softly, "what's wrong?"

"Your sister," he began, his voice tight with anger and worry, "your sister seemed to think it was a good idea to go into the barracks where the people who want her dead more than anything else in the world are," DG sucked in her breath, "she's fine, she managed to convince them to listen to her, armed them and sent them North to kill the Longcoats and Zero."

"It sounds like she did a good job," DG said, "it sounds like she's a good leader."

"She is," he sighed roughly, "I just--" he stopped, "I worry about her. I don't want to loose her again," he closed his eyes, "it seems stupid but I can't bear the thought of her getting hurt further because of what that Witch did."

"She won't," DG said firmly, "and you two will be together again soon."

"You sound so sure," he said softly.

"I am sure," she said, "you two have been away from each other too long to be separated again so soon," she continued firmly, "besides you haven't even proposed yet," he reached up and scratched the back of his neck, "you did?!" a grin broke out on her face, "when?"

"Right before we left," he said.

"Did she say yes?" she asked, "of course she did," she said, "then you really can't be separated, you've got a wedding to do," she smiled.

"So how's things with you and Tin Man over there?" he nodded towards Cain. DG blushed all the way to the roots of her hair, "that good huh? Jeb seems to like you," he smirked, "I hope you aren't planning on being an evil stepmother."

"No of cour--I think you're getting a little ahead of yourself," she said, "one wedding at a time here."

"Right," he smiled and looked at the sphere in his palm which jingled softly, "hold on," he held it up, "Az?"

'Way to hang up on me," her voice came through the sphere.

"Hang up?"

"Its when you stop talking to someone," DG said.

"DG?!" Azakdellia's voice came through the line, excited and thrilled.

"Hey Az," DG said.

"Are you alright? Are you with Cain--he knows I'll kill him if he hurts you right or do I need to remind him? Is Airofday still with you? What about Jeb, did he kill Zero yet because I've got the rest of the resistance, the ones who wanted me dead, heading North to go and kill all the Longcoats."

"You got the rest of the resistance to follow you?" Jeb demanded coming over, "that's impressive."

"I simply told them they could go in and kill the Longcoats," she said, "they may not like me but everyone understands revenge," she stopped, "speaking of if you're about to go back to the Northern Isles with guns blazing I suggest you be careful, I don't want any of you dying."

"We're not going anywhere," Ambrose promised, "except back to the palace and you."

Jeb said nothing. He turned and walked out of the room making his intentions frighteningly clear. No-one said anything but after a heartbeat Cain stood up and walked after his son. Jeb had made it up to his room where he stood, dressed in his old cloths. He was pulling on his boots and doing up the buttons of his shirt, his back to Cain. He sighed but did not speak when Cain walked into the room.

"I don't suppose I can change your mind," Cain said.

"No," Jeb said bending down and picking up his sword, strapping it on, "I'm going after him," he stopped, feeling the disappointment coming off of Cain or maybe it was the disappointment he was feeling in himself, "we tried your way, it didn't work," he picked up his cloak, "now we're doing it my way. You get them back safely, I'm going to finish this once and for all."

"We'll come with you," Cain said.

"No," Jeb said, "you have to get them back--that's more important for the Kingdom," he looked at his father levelly, "you need her dad, she needs you. You can't go and get yourself killed after all that's happened."

"And you can?" Cain demanded, "you're not nothing."

"Someone once told me that without heart you've got nothing," he said, Cain inhaled sharply as his words were twisted, "I don't mean it like that," he said, "I haven't felt, really felt, anything since I came out of that suite. If I kill Zero, if I finally end this then maybe I can move on with my life, I don't have to always be stuck in the past."

"What if it doesn't work?" Cain asked.

"Then I'll try something else but right now this is all I've got," he walked past his father.

"Hold on," Cain held out something. Jeb looked over at him. It was the toy horse that had saved his life, "take this with you, it brought me luck maybe it'll do the same for you," he said. Jeb hesitated a moment before nodding and taking the horse, "be careful."

"I will be," he said walking past him and hurrying down to the stables. Grabbing his horse he saddled it and swung himself up, turning onto the road. He made it about half a mile away before she caught up to him, "go back Airofday," he said turning his head to face the Witch.

"Like hell," she spat, "I'm not letting you do this alone."

"You only get the money if you get the Princess back," he said, "I don't think the Queen will mind if I'm not back."

"Oh yes because your father's going to let rain touch her hair," Airofday said sarcastically, "DG will be fine and this is not about money," she smiled coldly, "this is about revenge. That bastard Zero's backstabbed me to and you couldn't pay me enough to miss the chance to put him in a considerable amount of pain--even if I don't get the chance to kill him myself."

"But--" he began and then stopped, nodding finally, "thank you."

"Who said I'm doing this for you?" she scoffed, "but you're welcome," he laughed and shook his head.

"Hey!" he cried when she used magic to smack him upside the head, "not fair," she wiggled her eyebrows at him and kicked her horse to life, taking off down the road with him on her heels.

Back in Finaqua Cain wrapped his arms around DG as Jeb rode off down the road. DG said nothing, she just leaned against him and wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning her head against his chest and closing her eyes. She hoped that soon things would settle but until they did she was glad that he was there. She knew he was worried about his son, worried about her, worried about everyone even if he didn't show it. Faintly she smiled and thought about a child with his steel blue eyes and her black hair who would make him smile and worry in the good way, who would drive Jeb crazy and play with her cousins. Mentally she decided that the child would have the middle name Adora, though why that name had to be included she was not entirely sure--yet.


	11. For You by the Calling

They made their way back towards the Tower a fast as they could. Jeb was right as much as Cain did not want to admit it, they had to get DG back first. They had not brought another horse so DG sat in front of him in the saddle, his arms keeping her from falling off. Cain figured if he had to have someone sitting in front of him on the journey back, DG was the only one he wanted. They rode fast and hard, trying to make it back as fast as they could in case Azkadellia wanted to ride out to help in the upcoming battle. Frankly though, Cain thought it was a better idea to just let the most hardcore resistance fighters go at it and exterminate the Longcoats. God knows they wanted to.

The fire in DG's eyes was burning more and more brightly with each day, she had even teased him about his hat. Still Cain could not shake the feeling that it couldn't last. He tried to push it down but everything had happened so fast the first time around only to end so quickly that he could barely imagine that this time it would be any different. Even so, when he would dream about DG falling to the floor in his arms about to die, waking up with her alive he felt like the weight on his chest had lifted. He deeply hoped that Jeb would find his peace. No parent wants their child to suffer.

As they rode farther and farther away, Jeb rode closer and closer to the Northern Isles and what was rapidly becoming the final battle between the Longcoats and Resistance fighters that had no happened on the day the Witch died. He and Airofday rode together in a kind of comfortable silence that usually seemed to allude them. They both seemed to know they were riding to revenge but not entirely sure how to voice that. So they rode in silence and at night they took comfort in each other. Finally though they were with the rest of the resistance fighters. SOme of them greeted Jeb cooly, some of them greeted him warmly but they all seemed to be united on the fact that they wanted to kill as many people as they could.

"Not to be the voice of reason but if this doesn't work, what then?" Airofday asked him one night. He shrugged, "I mean who do you get revenge on then?"

"Don't tell me you're suddenly going to tell me to 'let it go'," he said looking over at her. She rolled her eyes, "thought not. I don't know but I'll figure it out," he said.

"Fair enough," she said adjusting herself against his body before closing her eyes, her breath warm against his chest. He stayed awake a while longer, letting the gentle rhythm of her heartbeat lull him to sleep.

He woke up at dawn's first light and gently untangled himself from Airofday tucking the blankets in around her to make sure she was warm when he wasn't there. Just for a moment he let his hand touch her cheek in an uncharacteristically kind gesture. He frowned, wondering what it would be like if he were a whole person. Would he love her? Could he love her? And if he did what would they be like? Could she love him too? He removed his hand and stopped the questions from assaulting him. It was pointless to think about them at the moment, he had more important things to do.

Back at the palace Azkadellia paced the throne room like a caged animal. She knew they were getting close but she didn't know how close they were and the wait was killing her. Most of the army, which was largely comprised of resistance fighters anyway, went with the first wave to the North. There was just another thing the Witch had been disgustingly successful at, building a mindless army. What was more was that Zero seemed to have a magic user on his side. How anyone who was not brainwashed could throw their power in with Zero was absolutely baffling to her.

But apparently someone had.

Someone good enough to create a travel storm that could change directions. Someone with a lot of training, a lot of power and a very wicked soul. She frowned and tapped her lip. She had not felt a being with that kind of power save for her and her sister since the Witch. Frowning she closed her eyes, thinking back through the memories of her time being captive with the Witch. She had lived in the palace of the Northern Isles while she scorched the Outer Zone and built her tower. Sighing she realized that it was all mostly blank, she did not remember.

"But my power does," she clasped her hands together before pulling them apart, making a haze of light in between her palms. She found herself looking at herself in the haze, sealing travel storms and placing them over the palace so her Longcoats could travel more quickly. There were so many of them it was hard to count, "damn it," she swore absorbing the power back into herself.

"Az?"

"DG!" Azkadellia turned around to see Raw, Cain, Ambose and DG standing in the center of the room. She ran forward, throwing her arms about her younger sister who laughed in delight and hugged her back fiercely before holding her at an arm's length and inspecting, "oh I was so worried, are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"I'm fine Az," she said, "Cain saved me."

"I knew he would," she said giving Cain a look that said her threat still stood. Cain gulped but said nothing, "I'm going to ride with the troops," she added, "I was waiting for you to come."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" DG asked worriedly, "what if you get hurt or--" the question hung unspoken.

"I need to be there," Azkadellia said, "I was so wrapped up in the good that I didn't realize that this isn't over. I need to be with the rest of them, for me and for them."

"I'm coming with you," DG said.

"You can't," Azkadellia said. DG's eyes widened in horror, "I need you to stay unless something does happen to me. I don't have any children and a daughter from our line must be on the throne. Mother cannot take it over for me, you're the only one."

"But Az, I just got you back--" DG said, her eyes filling, "I don't want to loose you again."

"You couldn't loose me if you tried," Az scolded, "but I need to be in this fight, its mine as much as theirs. Do you understand that?" DG nodded, "I knew you would," she said, "you and Cain stay here, you're regent for now," she straitened up and looked at Ambrose, "Ambrose--"

"Don't even say it," he cut her off, "I'm not staying," she looked away, letting out a frustrated breath, "if your sister needs an advisor she has your mother. I'm coming with you Az."

"The Outer Zone needs you Ambrose," she said touching his hands.

"The Outer Zone needs you Az," he retorted, "and I need you far more than the Outer Zone needs m--" he stopped and looked at her, horror blossoming in his eyes, "Az," he said, his voice coming out as a hoarse whisper.

"I"m sorry," she said lifting their joined hands and kissing his, "but I won't have you getting hurt because of me, not again," she lowered her hands from his, letting her own fall away as his eyes struggled to focus, "Raw!" she called, swiping angrily at her cheeks as the Viewer came forward and caught Ambrose, "I love you," she whispered.

"Love yo--" he never finished as the spell finished its work and he fell unconscious in the Viewer's arms.

"Jack will keep you safe," she said turning to her sister, her eyes calm, "Jack and Cain of course."

"I will take care of them--both of them," Cain said stepping forward to stand by DG, "you take care of yourself," Azkadellia nodded. DG let out a small sob and ran forward, hugging her tightly.

If someone had told Wyatt Cain a month ago that he would be worried about Azkadellia he would have been torn between the urge to laugh or kill the person with his bare hands for making such a suggestion. But watching DG hug her he realized that if the woman he had once hated were to die he would miss her. It was one of the oddest sensations he had in a while but odd was becoming more and more ordinary for the former Tin Man. His heart really went out to Ambrose who had probably just been saved by the woman he loved, potentially at the cost of her own life. Finally the sisters pulled apart. He walked up to DG and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Azkadellia cast one last regretful look at Ambrose before walking out of the throne room.

It was a shock, to say the least, when Azkadellia appeared in the middle of the camp. She had used the Travel Storm to drop herself a bit away from the camp and walked the rest of the way on foot. Still she seemed to command attention from everyone around her. Her eyes scanned the crowd for Jeb, knowing he was somewhere among them. She spotted Airofday standing on the ridge of a hill looking at the castle with her eyes half closed. Sensing what she was trying to do, Azkadellia walked over to her and gently touched her shoulder.

"Your Majesty," Airofday gasped spinning around.

"Hello," Azkadellia said, "I have your money back at the palace if you want to leave," she continued. Airofday shook her head, "you're staying?"

"Some things are more important than money," the Witch said looking out at the castle.

"Very true," Azkadellia raised her eyebrows at the large chunk of palace missing, "did you land a travel storm in the middle of the palace?"

"No, I landed a travel storm in the corner," she said, "then it moved the wrong way and then it went the right way," she crossed her arms, "besides I gave us a distraction, they're so damn busy with Zero's ego that they haven't even noticed you've got an army two hills away."

"True," Azkadellia nodded approvingly, "we're going to need to get you some proper training."

"I'm not the only one," Airofday glared, "half these idiots can't even fight. They're going to their deaths and they're too hell-bent on revenge to know it," she sighed, "though I suppose reasoning with them would be useless."

"I imagine so," Azkadellia greed, "maybe it is better to let them have their revenge and be able to move on with their lives," she looked around, "speaking of, where's Jeb?"

"Scouting," Airofday grumbled, "the fool thinks he'll feel better sticking his neck out for any Longcoat with eyes," she crossed her arms and tried not to pout in frustration, "what?" she demanded forgetting that Azkadellia was Queen and could easily throw her back in prison.

"You like him," she stated.

"I like him well enough," she said, ignoring the cold feeling creeping through her body, "not like that," she continued looking away, "don't be ridiculous, he's a--he's too nice. I like men who are dangerous, brooding--not men like Jeb Cain," Azkadellia said nothing, "stop looking at me like that, we don't do love."

"Everyone does love," Azkadellia said, her eyes softening.

"Even you?"

"Especially me."

Airofday sighed and looked away before turning and walking down the hill to where she had last seen Jeb. She found him crouched on a ridge with another man who seemed to be timing the guard changes. She walked over to him, staying low and inched up until she was almost next to him. She knew he knew she was there from the way his face contorted and then quickly smoothed out. Reaching up she touched his arm, forcing him to acknowledge her. He nodded at the other man before turning to look down at her, his dark eyes unreadable.

"What?" he whispered, "we're a little busy."

Her eyes narrowed in anger and he felt a little worried. Airofday looked beautiful most of the time but at the moment she looked more like Azkadellia when she was possessed--beautiful and dangerous. He nodded over at the man who shrugged. Sliding down the ridge he heard Airofday follow him. He led her a safe distance back to the camp and turned around to face her, towering over her and trying to use height to his advantage. Unfortunately Airofday was used to being short and had perfected the art of looking down at people who were taller than her.

"Do you have a death wish?" she demanded, glad her voice was strong and angry, "you're going around sticking your neck out for every Longcoat with eyes. You're not wearing armor but you're armed--do you want to get yourself killed?"

"What I want is revenge," he hissed, his dark eyes boring into hers, "I want to see Zero's eyes when I kill him."

"Not to point out the obvious but that's not going to happen if you get yourself killed first," she said jamming her finger into his chest.

"What do you care if I die?" he demanded, "what is it to you? You'll be missing a warm pair of arms at night? Well you can find another one, I'm sure it wouldn't be hard for you considering you're a wh--"

She smacked him across the face, hard enough to make a sound and leave a mark. His head snapped to the side before it turned back to her, his eyes blazing. But he made no move to do anything in retaliation.

"You don't get to call me a whore," she hissed, her eyes blazing, "I am not a whore."

"I know," he said running a hand through his hair, "I shouldn't have--I"m sorry."

"I know you want revenge but running out there recklessly is not going to give it to you," she said, her voice soft, "its going to get you killed or captured or worse. Why do you think you're so broken? Is it a 'Cain' thing?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Then help me to," she said, a single note of desperation creeping into her voice, "because I don't understand how someone--someone as smart and brave and handsome can be so stupid sometimes."

"Did you just say I'm handsome, brave, smart--"

"You missed stupid," she pointed out.

"I was getting to that," he said.

"Good," she glared at him.

"You are the most confusing girl I've ever met," he said after a moment.

"I'll take that as a compliment," she said.

"You should," he replied, "did you just come here to yell at me?"

"Yes, I mean no, I mean I'm not exactly sure," she stopped, "I'm here to ask you not to get yourself killed," he opened his mouth to point out that was rather difficult, "I mean," she stopped again and glared at him, furious with herself for letting him make her flustered, "I know this will be hard for you but don't do anything stupid," she said putting her hands on her hips, "This is the one time I'm not going to be there to help."

He rolled his eyes, fighting the urge to lie and say that she hadn't been much help to begin with when he thought back. Actually she had been a lot of help, they would probably be in Zero's version of a prison--not a place he wanted to be--without her. She may have been able to be bought but that was far more about survival than her own wicked nature, despite what she had claimed in the dressing room. He ran a hand through his hair again, frustration welling up inside him before he turned away. He heard her give a huff of frustration.

"I have to do this!" he burst out turning around and walking back over to her, "that man is all I can see when I close my eyes. Every night I woke up terrified, burning for revenge, relieving my father and then me being shoved in that Gods forsaken suite--" he stopped abruptly, "i haven't had that dream for days," she said nothing, "since I started sleeping with you. But it's only a matter of time before it comes back unless I do this--can you understand that?" he asked searching her face.

"Yes," she said, "of course I can understand that but its no good if you go and get yourself killed," she added.

"I'll do my best not to," he said, "do the same," he instructed her and walked away.

Airofday bit her lip and slowly sat down, running her hand through her black hair. She had never understood why people fell in love so quickly. It seemed rather silly to her. But as she watched Jeb Cain walk away an unsettling feeling coiled inside her. She told herself to stop being ridiculous, love was for people with nothing better to do. Half the money she collected at the window was from people with questions on love. She wanted to tell them to save their money and buy love from one of the many inhabitants of the Realm of the Unwanted that sold it. It seemed pointless, she wondered if Zero wasn't a little in love with Azkadellia, or rather, with the Witch that had possessed her. Love seemed pointless to her rational mind.

Like didn't.

She could do 'like'. She liked herself, she liked money, she liked a lot of things. Maybe love would come later but right now she could do like. Stepping to her feet she realized she had to tell Jeb that she 'liked' him. But the second she stood up she realized something was terribly wrong. An arm of white was wrapped around her and a cloth soaked with some kind of funny herb was pressed to her face. She tried to use her magic or to scream but nothing really worked. She struggled but her struggle felt weak even to her.

"Jeb," she whispered, the name falling from her lips like a prayer. Dimly she heard shouts before everything went blissfully white.

Back at the tower DG followed Raw as he carried Ambrose into one of the rooms. Cain was by her side as always. The second the four of them were alone she slammed the door shut and locked it with a turn of her finger. Cain felt his stomach drop as he sensed the beginnings of a crazy plan. DG looked at them and back at Ambrose and then at him again.

"DG--" he began to protest, "Azkadellia said you had to stay," he said, "it makes sense."

"I know," she said, "I'm thinking about him," she said looking at Ambrose. Cain opened his mouth, "think about it Cain, if she dies and he's not there he's never going to get over her. They've loved each other since they were six," he still shook his head, wanting to obey what was possibly the last wish of Azkadellia. Sensing his resistance DG went in for the kill, "what if it was me?"

"What?!" Cain all but screamed turning to face her.

"What if I put you under a spell to save you and I rode off to a battle that was possibly my last? Would you want to stay here or would you move heaven and hell to get to me?"

"First off, you are never and I mean never riding anywhere without me--especially not into battle. Second that is not even a question. I have moved heaven, hell and a lot more to get to you."

"Right so let give him a hand," DG said looking at Ambrose, "I can't bear the thought of them apart."

"I'm just not sure how sending him into battle is going to help that cause," he admitted looking doubtfully at Ambrose's still form, "I mean sure he can fight but in a battle?" he sighed, "that's a different game."

"You've led men into battle," DG said as if stating a fact. Cain looked over at her and nodded, his eyes unreadable, "come on Cain," she said, "Wyatt--"

"Okay okay fine!" he said throwing up his hands, "your sister's already threatened to kill me once, lets see if she's actually willing to go through with it," DG smiled brightly, "what?"

"I'll protect you," she said walking over to Ambrose.

"As sweet as that is it's not making me feel all that much better," Cain commented, "you sure you know what you're doing?"

"No," she said squaring her shoulders and touching Ambrose's hand.

It took barely a touch before Ambrose was sitting up in bed. He looked around before groaning and putting his hands to his throbbing head. DG bit her lip as he slowly dropped his hands and searched the room, obviously for Azkadellia. His eyes landed on DG and she shifted her weight guiltily, figuring he was going to hit her. But the Queen's consort jumped to his feet and hurried over to her, hugging her tightly.

"Thank you," he said.

"Just come back safe--and bring her back safely too," DG said.

"I will," he said heading for the door.

"Uh, Ambrose?" DG called, "be careful."


	12. All The Same by the Sick Puppies

Azkadellia felt alive. Her power, her own power not the Witch's, coursed through her veins like liquid fire. She had found the store room where they kept the spells she had sealed away and destroyed whatever was in there. Now she stalked through the halls, her eyes looking for anyone who needed help. Most of them were so hell bent on revenge they did not need her help but a few did. Like the poor boy who was so young it was a miracle he was holding the sword at all. The Longcoat had raised his sword to kill him and the boy had looked at him with nothing but resigned sadness in his eyes. Azkadellia had appeared behind the boy, her eyes blazing and the Longcoat had been so shocked he had frozen, allowing the boy the opening he needed. The look in his eyes when he realized what Azkadellia had done, the gratefulness, made it all worth it.

But she could not find Zero. She knew that Jeb needed to kill him, that he needed to move on but she did not want the young man to die. She knew that would break Cain and that would hurt her sister and she would not--could not let that happen. Searching through the chaos she looked for Jeb and spotted him running down the hallway. Making to follow him she let her guard down for just one second and felt a pair of arms wrap around her as a cloth soaked in some kind of herb was shoved in her face. She tried to cry out but found it impossible. The world was rapidly fading from her view as she struggled less and less effectively.

There was a crack of bone on bone and suddenly air was pouring through her lungs. Her knees hit the ground as she turned her head to see Ambrose take out four guards at once. He took out the last one, breaking the arm that held the cloth with a look of grim satisfaction before sending him flying down the hallway. He raced over to Azkadellia and slung one of her arms around his neck, pulling her to her feet easily.

"How--" she began weakly as the world lurched and he quickly gathered her up in his arms.

"DG, she stayed but she seemed to think you might need some help," he picked up the cloth and made a face, "you'll be fine, just a little dizzy."

"Majesties," the little boy from before and a woman Azkadellia recognized as Marian the scout came running forward, "we need to get you out of here," Azkadellia opened her mouth to protest but the boy who had looked at her first with fear and hatred and now with gratitude and respect shook his head, "we need you," he said, "the OZ needs you, you can't die."

"Show us out," Ambrose said adjusting Azkadellia in his arms, "lets hurry."

"This way," Marian said leading them down a hallway and out of the palace.

"Ambrose," he heard Azkadellia gasp his name and curl onto herself in his arms, "something's wrong--" she cried out and buried her face in his shoulder. He tightened his grip on her and ran faster after Marian. That was not a natural reaction the herbs and whatever it was, he did not want to loose her. He'd rather have her alive and yelling at him for doing something stupid than dead.

The world was ending.

All around Jeb there were battle cries mixed with the unmistakable metal on metal smash of swords meeting. It was like nothing he had seen before. He had been in battles but nothing like this, where the only thing that mattered was breathing and being able to breath again. Sucking in his breath he ran as fast he could. He would like to think that his mind was on saving Airofday, that he was hoping to do some good but all of that was a lie. His mind was on one thing and one thing alone: he needed to kill Zero. Just as surely as he needed to breath in his next breath he needed to thrust the sword through Zero's heart, to watch the light go out in his eyes, to watch him die and know this was finally over.

He should have known getting him alone would be easy. It was as easy as going into the throne room. Unlike Azkadellia who he had seen physically tackle a guard, Zero seemed to know that this came down to two people. He was waiting, looking very much like the King he was not. Jeb felt anger, pure unadulterated hatred, curl through his system. The only thing that seemed to matter was Zero and killing him. He knew the man knew he was there, he saw it in the way his hand moved down to grip the sword on his waist. He turned around and faced Jeb, his lips curling into a cruel imitation of a smirk.

"You're doing this all wrong," Zero said, "I'm supposed to kill your father or your true love for you to come charging in here on a vendetta," he sighed, "I should have known you wouldn't do anything right."

"You killed my mother," Jeb gritted out tightening his grip on the sword, "and if I don't kill you now you will kill her."

"Her," Zero tapped his lip in mock-confusion, "oh you mean her," he smirked and looked over his shoulder at his Wizard who stepped into the room. Two guards dragged Airofday behind them and Jeb felt an unfamiliar tightening in his stomach at the sight of her. She looked so pale and weak. When one of the guards hauled her up, he heard an audible snap and one of her fingers bent back. Even in her drugged sleep she whimpered, the sound making Jeb see red.

"Let her go," he ordered facing Zero.

"You've go to love when there's a girl," Zero grinned, "makes it so much better," he hefted the massive broadsword, "now then, I hear you've got a plan to run me through," he looked at the sword, "with my own sword."

"Its my sword now," Jeb returned.

"For now," Zero laughed and ran forward.

They met with a clash of steel on steel. Zero was obviously stronger and meant to lock swords with him but Jeb had been fighting stronger opponents his whole life--and he had the desire for vengeance on his side. When Zero tried to lock swords he spun away and slashed Zero across his arm. Zero let out a cry of agony and spun around but Jeb ducked under the blow, too close for him to use the massive sword effectively. He did not, however, see Zero go for the dagger until there was a searing pain in his right eye and half of his vision was suddenly covered in red. He reacted out of pain, hatred and the desire for everything to be over and thrust out, half blind, with his sword.

It had been a while since Airofday had been doped. Her head throbbed furiously and there was a dryness in her mouth that felt like she would never get rid of it. Opening her eyes she moved her hand and froze, fire racing up her arm in agony. Two of her fingers were bent at odd angles. With her free hand she reached up. Keeping her movements slowly she reached upwards and groped for some kind of weapon. She wrapped her hand around the leg of one of the small tables by the throne and used her magic to tug it free. She altered the shape to make it longer and a good deal heavier before jumping to her feet and slamming it into the two Guard's heads.

Jeb looked at Zero across the sword that joined his hand to Zero's stomach. Zero fell back, a look of shock on his face as he slid free from the blade to fall to the ground. With a grunt of effort Jeb swung the sword up and severed his head from his body, making sure there was no way in hell Zero was coming back. Slowly the young man sunk to his knees in the rapidly widening pool of blood, staring numbly at the dead man. He had killed him, he had finally done it. He had been carrying around the need for revenge for longer than he cold remember and he finally had it. Suddenly the world seemed too scary, too bright, too overwhelming for him.

"Jeb?" a shaky, dry voice called through the layers of confusion that were building in his head. Shaking off his stupor he saw Airofday standing there, using an elongated piece of wood as a support, her face pale. He forced back the confusion and re-sheathed his sword walking over to her. For a moment they just looked at each other, concern in her eyes and something unreadable in his. Then his knees gave out and he sunk to his feet in front of her, "Jeb!" she cried falling to her knees in front of him and catching him as he lost consciousness.

It was to be the final battle that none of them got. It was true, the world did end--the world the Witch created was finally wiped out until there was nothing left. At the end of the battle some had lost their lives but most of them stood there, worse for the wear but finally with some small measure of peace from the nightmare. Both of the witches were sick thanks to the herbs that had been shoved in their faces but they would recover. Even if she was sick from the herbs like Azkadellia Airofday refused to leave Jeb's side. The young man was exhausted from years of fighting, years of being caught in an eternal nightmare from which there seemed to be no escape and now, now he was free.

His face was smooth if not a little pale from the bloodloss. White bandages were wrapped tightly across the right side of his face. The healers said that his eyeball was fine but he would have a scar. Airofday did not think he would mind considering he already had so many. Those were emotional, not physical though. The would leave a mark, she knew that much, but they would heal as well. People started as blank canvases but they certainly did not end as them. Reaching out she touched Jeb's cheek, just under the bandages, trying to find answers in his sleeping face. His hand reached out and grabbed her wrist as his eyes struggled to open. Finally he forced them open.

If he was expecting kindness he should have stuck with the resistance girls. Airofday jammed a finger into his chest.

"DOn't you ever do that again!" she cried accusingly.

"Ow!" he said, "that hurts."

"Well-well good!" she said, "you almost died and then you passed out in my arms I was scared!" she accused.

Much to her shame she felt her eyes burn and looked away. She had promised herself that she was not going to cry. Jeb pushed himself up on his elbows and reached out, touching her hand gently. She turned her face towards him, his form becoming blurry because of the tears in her eyes. Reaching forward he touched her face, wiping the tears away even as they were quickly replaced by more.

"I hoped you would be here when I woke up," he said softly.

That did it and she threw herself into his arms, knocking them both back onto the bed. Her tears soaked the bare skin of his shoulder as she cried. She felt him tremble and soon he had his face in her shoulder, her skin muffling the sobs that wracked his frame. She tightened her grip on him, her tears soon abating. He was alive, she had known he was whole but now he finally seemed to know it too. He cried for everything he was, for everything he had done, he cried for the fact that his life could now really begin. His fingers dug into her back as he clung to her. She held him tightly, the ice around her heart slowly breaking bit by bit.

Ambrose was pacing outside the tent that held Azkadellia. He had laid Azkadellia on the bed and took her hand, fully intending to stay with her when the healers had thrown him out. She had cried out in pain and fear and tried to hold on to his hand but they had thrown him out before he could protest. Now he was pacing outside the tent, worry etched on her face. He had heard her cry out a few times and each time he had tried to get in there but they had said he would only get in the way. They could not remove him from the outside of the tent though, despite their pleas. Finally a healer emerged from the tent, red on his hands but relief in his eyes.

"Well?" Ambrose demanded, not bothering with any kind of niceties.

"She needs to rest and she's forbidden from using magic for the time being," he said, "we were very very lucky, she's strong be sharing magic again so soon after--" he stopped himself, 'well I imagine she'll want to tell you herself," he glared, "but if you upset her you'll be risking more than her life."

Ambrose didn't even look at the healer. He ducked into the tent and did not stop until he was by Azkadellia's bed. They had obviously changed the sheets because now they were a white that almost matched Azkadellia's pale face. He knelt beside the bed and took her hand in his, brushing a kiss over her palm. She looked up at him with her eyes full of tears and he felt a rush of protectiveness. She was so small in the bed, curled on her side like a child.

"How are you feeling?" he asked his voice barely above a whisper.

"I'm scared," she said honestly, "they said I almost los--" she looked at him, "did the healer tell you?" he shook his head, "of course you figured it out."

"He said I would be risking more than your life if I upset you," he confessed.

"They said it was so soon--they said it was a miracle that I didn't miscarry. The herbs cut off my magic and risked the baby."

A tear slipped down her face which he quickly covered with his hands and wiped away. SHe turned into his touch, covering his hand with hers and guiding it down to her abdomen. It was silly, really, it was too soon for there to be any kind of sign. But still, it was almost unfathomable for him to think there was a person in there, someone that he and Azkadellia had created together. She searched his face for some kind of reaction and he sighed, trying to hide the smile that threatened to break his face in half.

"Well I suppose there's no way out of wedding planning now," he said his face breaking into a bright smile.

"No," she said returning his bright smile, "I suppose not."

Back in the palace DG paced the hallway. The battle was over and they had won but no-one was telling her how her sister was. She thought she would have felt something if Azkadellia had been hurt but she wasn't sure. Toying with the sphere in her hand she sighed and resumed her pacing as she tried not to think of every possible scenario. Finally the sphere sparkled to life and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ambrose," she said, "how is everyone?"

"Well Jeb's fine," he said, "he's got a rather cool scar but since Airofday has assured him it looks good he's fine with it. He's a bit busy though at the moment."

"I'm sure," DG sighed, "how's Az?"

"Az is fine," he said. She could hear her sister's voice in the background and Ambrose's hushed reply, "she says to tell you that you've got to make the travel storms to get everyone back though because the healer told her not to use magic."

"Why not?" DG demanded, "did she get hurt? How bad is it--why are you lying to me?"

"It's not bad," he said, "and your sister isn't hurt--" she heard Azkadellia take the sphere.

"DG?" she asked.

"Yeah?" DG replied, sensing something big was about to happen.

"How do you feel about being an aunt?"

DG sucked in her breath and stared at the sphere. An aunt? She was going to be an aunt and that meant that Az was pregnant. Az and Ambrose were going to be parents. She looked over at Cain who walked forward at her look of shock, ready to catch her if she fainted. About a second later her face split into the widest grin she could remember wearing in a long time. Dropping the sphere she raced over to Cain and threw her arms around him with a cry of joy.

"I'm going to be an aunt!" she all but screamed, "Az is pregnant!"

Cain looked at her. Her face was flushed and her eyes were sparkling in the light. He didn't think she had ever looked more beautiful. Cupping her face he kissed her, a kiss full of all the emotions he felt but could not necessarily say. Pulling back she looked at him breathlessly. He held her at an arm's length, looked into her eyes and the words came out of his mouth before he could think them through. They were the right thing to say, the only thing to say in that moment.

"Marry me."

"What?" DG looked at him. Her memory was coming back more and more but even as it was, they barely knew each other.

"Marry me," he repeated, a bit more firmly, "I love you, I have since you saved me from that tin suite. We might not know each other as well as Az and Ambrose but I know that I want to wake up every day with you in my arms. I know that I love you and feel free to stop me anytime here--"

"Yes," she said suddenly.

"Yes?" he questioned.

"Yes!" she cried, "Yes of course I will marry you!" she threw her arms around him, her lips against his own.

Neither heard Ambrose and Azkadellia demanding through the sphere if they were still there or what the hell was going on. They were too wrapped up in each other to really notice anything but themselves. Thankfully they had Jack there making sure that no-one troubled the couple. DG leaned her forehead against Cain's, her eyes bright. In both of her lives, the only two lives she really remembered, he had been the one place she felt like she was home. That hadn't changed and if DG had anything to say about it, it would not change for a very long time.

DG created enough travel storms to transport the resistance fighters back. They came back from the war and suddenly the palace was alive again with color and hope. It may not have been the OZ that DG remembered but she knew this was the OZ that she wanted to remember.


	13. Only You by Josh Kelly

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

Jeb Cain, Knight, Captain of the Royal Guard and a few other titles he didn't particularly care about groaned and rolled over, covering his face with his pillow which was quickly snatched away. Sighing with the realization that he was fighting a loosing battle he sleepily pushed himself up and glared at the little girl bouncing on the bed with as much venom as he could bring himself to which, admittedly, was none at all.

Emily Adora Cain, Princess of the OZ, grinned brightly displaying the fact that she had recently lost another tooth. She had her mother's dark hair and her father's blue-grey eyes. It was a habit of hers, when meetings got boring or her cousins were away, to bother her beloved older half-brother. Actually the fact they were half-siblings didn't really matter. Jeb had never had a sibling before. When DG had Emily, he had been one of the first people in the room. She had looked at him and his father and gently asked if their daughter's middle name could be Adora. They had said yes instantly and suddenly he had found himself holding the mess of blankets with a baby with wide blue-grey eyes looking up at him inside and he had vowed to protect his little sister no matter what.

Though right now he just wanted to go back to sleep.

"Wake up!" she commanded, looking very princess-like.

"Can't you go bother dad?" he pleaded, "your brother is very very tired right now--"

"Dad's busy," she said, "with mom," he winced, "did Uncle Ambrose really have a Zipper?" she asked wide eyed. He raised his eyebrows, "Ged said that he had a Zipper here," she said pointing at her forehead, "or maybe it was here," she moved her hand back, "did he?"

Ged. As in Azkadellia and Ambrose's son. The boy was the first son born to the Royal Family in a very long time but changing things was something that Azkadellia and Ambrose were both exceptionally good at. Having a boy running around with Azkadellia's power and Ambrose's brains was more of a nightmare than a blessing half the time, especially when he heard something that he found interesting.

"You'll have to take that up with your Uncle Ambrose now," he said.

"But Jeb!" she wined, "Ged said that mom found dad in a metal suite."

"Well you can tell Ged that his dad did have a Zipper," Emily's eyes widened to the size of saucers, "right here," he said touching the crown of her head.

"Wow! I've gotta tell Izzy!"

Izzy, short for Isabella, was Ged's sister and equally nightmarish. More so because she happened to be very cute. She was endlessly getting into trouble and using her wide lavender eyes to get herself out of it again. Like her brother she had both her parent's wrapped around her finger, something she would endlessly tease her brother about. The Twins, as they were affectionately known, were probably more in control of the palace than their parents were.

"You go do that," he said flopping back. He heard her pout and rolled onto his back, eyeing her, "don't you want to go tell Izzy?"

"Do you like having a sister?" she asked.

"Of course," Jeb said, "what's wrong?"

"I think we're going to have another sister," she said her voice soft, "daddy's being even more protective of mommy and he's always got her hand on her belly like he's protecting that too," she pouted, "I don't want another sister."

"Well maybe we'll have a brother," he said, "it could be cool, you'll get to be a big sister."

"Like you are to me?" she asked. He nodded, I guess," she said looking down before looking at him, "you can't tell mommy and daddy I told you alright?" He nodded, "Pinky Swear," she said seriously holding up her finger, "mommy said it means that you've got to do what you say--or not do."

"Alright," he said wrapping his pinky around hers, "I pinky swear not to tell dad and DG."

"Why do you call DG, DG?" she asked after a moment, "isn't she mommy too?"

"No," he said, "my mommy is different," she opened her mouth, "but that doesn't mean I'm not your brother, I am," he said, "my mommy died a long time ago," he smiled, "but do you know what her name was?"

"What?"Emily asked.

"Adora," he said.

"Like me!" she cried

"Like you," he said.

"I've got to go tell Izzy about the Zipper," she said bounding up from the bed and running out of the room, "Hi 'Day!" she cried and kept running.

Jeb flopped back down, relieved. He had known that Emily would ask about Adora one day but he did not expect her to take it so well. He smiled to think that he was going to have another sibling, probably a sister considering Emily was most likely using her magic to figure out what kind of baby it was without even knowing it. Someone walked through the door and closed it softly behind them. He felt the bed shift as a warm body slid under the sheets next to him. He tried to keep his face neutral and failed miserably when the bed's other occupant leaned over and pressed her lips against his, one hand coming up to rest at the start of his scar. Grinning he shifted his body and rolled her over onto her back, kissing her soundly.

"You were up early," he said looking into her eyes.

"Your cousin made a rather interesting discovery," she said, "of a Witch in a cave--who is now nothing more than a bad memory, Azkadellia made sure of that," she shrugged, "I had to be there since DG isn't supposed to use magic right now," she smiled, "I'm going to guess your sister told you already."

"She's a smart kid," Jeb said.

"Yes she is," she said.

As Emily raced down the hallway, a few of the guards around her stopped to say hi to the little Princess. She raced to the throne room looking for Izzy or Ged to tell them that she had been right and that their father had a Zipper in his head. At the top of the stairs she stopped short to see her Aunt Azkadellia greeting a man wearing a long leather coat. She could see her eyes were angry but she couldn't see why. Frowning she craned her neck to see a little boy standing just behind the man, barely a few years older than her. He had dark eyes and dirty blond hair and did not seem pleased to be there but his eyes widened when he saw Emily before he quickly looked away. Emily darted down the stairs to where the boy was standing.

"Honey," Ambrose came forward blocking her way, "I didn't see you there."

"That's because I was behind you," she pointed out, "whose that boy?"

"No-one," he said, his voice low and dangerous, "why don't you go back upstairs and play?" Emily ducked past him, "Emily!"

"I'm Emily," she said sticking out her hand, "Emily Cain," she added remembering her deportment lessons.

"Lee," he said slowly, "Lee Lonot."

"Lets go play," she said grabbing his hand and running out of the throne room before her aunt could stop her, "come on, I found a really cool cave I want to show you."


	14. Playlist and Potential Sequel

**1. Apologize feat. OneRepublic by Timbaland off the album Shock Value**

_The Ambrose/Azkadellia relationship as chronicled in the story Too Late_

**2. Practical Magic by Alan Silvestri off the album Practical Magic Soundtrack**

_The first chapter. Its a really pretty, hopeful classical piece that fit well for the beginning_

**3. Three Wishes by The Pierces off the album Thirteen Tales of Love and Revenge**

_Wonderful song, very wistful song with dark lyrics about what you want but can't necessarily have._

**4. Whats Good for Me by Lucy Woodward off the album While You Can**

_Kind of the sister's theme song for now, with them trying to make things right and find their place in the world._

**5. Across the Stars by John Williams off the album Star Wars: Episode II**

_Unless you've been living under a rock you've heard this song. Its in a lot of 'love' fan videos as well as the theme for Anakin and Padame's relationship. I thought it was fitting for Jeb starting the fight to save the land he loves as well as the definite renewal of the Azkadellia/Ambrose relationship and the start (sort of) of the Cain/DG one. Also perfect for the scene on the balcony where Cain lets go of Adora._

**6. So Close by Jon McLaughlin off the Enchanted Soundtrack**

_I don't think there's a more perfect song for the chapter. In the movie its during a waltz between two people who want to be together but aren't and in this, well, its the same. Listen to the lyrics and tell me its not perfect for the chapter._

**7. With Me by Sum 41 off the album Underclass Hero**

_I thought this song worked very well for Cain/DG and since this chapter is pretty much all Cain/DG all the time I thought it was an appropriate song._

**8. A Song of Storm and Fire b Yuki Kajiura off the album Future Soundscapes Vol. 1**

_Truly epic song, it manages to be techno, classical and operatic all at the same time. Yunk Kajiura does the music for a lot of Anime which is where I first heard this song. _

**9. Handsome Devil by Jim Bianco off the album Handsome Devil**

_Dark gravely song about wanting someone but not really knowing if they're worth it. I thought it was very good for the Jeb/ Airofday relationship. Also could be used for Zero and how he is keeping DG hostage._

**10. Deliver Me by David Crowder Band off the album Illuminate**

_Okay this was actually inspired by a youtube video by mercsire. I wanted to see if there was any DG/Cain music videos on youtube and this was the first one that came up and I thought the song was perfect for them. I can't listen to it without thinking of them._

**11. Forgiven by Relient K off the album X2008**

_I thought this song rang true for Azkadellia whose realizing that good can come out of what the Witches did. I thought it fit with her making the speech on the table and getting the people who hate her to help her out._

**12. For You by the Calling off the album Daredevil soundtrack**

_This is kind of Jeb's unofficial theme song and it could be Cain's as well, talking about how the women they love help to save them (of course Jeb hadn't figured out that he loved Airofday at that point). _

**13. Only You by Josh Kelly off the album Almost Honest**

_I thought this was a great song about being in love and having one person for you. It also had a really fun beat to it which I liked since the story is overall upbeat. Its kind of the running theme song of the story._

_**BONUS TRACK**_

**14. Butterfly by Aqua**

_This is the theme song of the potential new story. I stress the word potential since I doubt it will happen. If it did though it would chronicle the new generation with Ged, Izzy, Lavender (DG and Cain's second daughter whose not born yet) and Wyatt (Jeb's son who isn't born yet either) but mainly focusing on Emily and Lee who, if that wasn't obvious, develop feelings for each other when they're older much to the surprise of the remaining Longcoats who want him to lead them and her parents who haven't told her everything. But that's not going to happen unless there's interest._


	15. Sequel Up!

**Hi Everyone!!**

**Okay the sequel is here.**

**Go to my profile and click the link for the story called Butterfly. To make your life easier here's a Character Breakdown (since most of the characters are new)**

**Queen Azkadellia of the Outer Zone**

Az is all grown up now. After the Battle of the Norther Isles she becomes Queen in her own right. The peace in the Outer Zone has held thanks in large part to her. She stands for the Outer Zone as a figure of great redemption because she does not try to deny what happened with the Witch. She is mother to Ged and Isabella, aunt to Emily and Lavender and technically great aunt to Wyatt.

**Prince Consort Ambrose of the Outer Zone.**

Ambrose is officially Prince Consort to his wife, Azkadellia as well as being one of her chief advisors. He's still best friends with Cain, despite the fact that the two bicker occasionally. He's still inventing things as well as being a father to Ged and Isabella and uncle to Emily, Lavender and a great uncle to Wyatt.

**Princess DG of the Outer Zone**

DG is more grown up now but still has her 'spark'. Her memories were returned to her--slowly. Thankfully her now-husband Cain was there to help her along the way. The two live in the palace with the rest of the family. She's one of her sister's advisors now as well. She's mother to Emily and Lavender as well as being aunt to Ged and Izzy and technically step-grandmother to Wyatt.

**Prince Consort Wyatt Cain of the Outer Zone**

Known simply by his last name, Cain is DG's husband and consort. He is completely at the mercy of Emily and Lavender, his two younger daughters and finally has a good relationship with Jeb, his eldest son. He is one of Azkadellia's military advisors. He has a house in the woods which he and DG escape too sometimes when the palace life gets too hard. He is also DG's bodyguard since he would kill any man who came too close to her.

**Jeb Cain**

Jeb refuses to acknowledge any of the titles bestowed on him. He's Captain of the Royal Guard as well as a Knight and lives in the palace with the Royal Family. He's the unofficial 'older brother' to the palace kids and possibly the only one that the Twins will not play pranks on. He's married Airofday and they have a son, Wyatt. He's a protective older brother to Emily and Lavender.

**Airofday**

Airofday is one of the palace Witches. She's married to Jeb Cain and they have a son, Wyatt. She goes by Day most of the time since when the kids were young they could not pronounce her name.

**Lavender and Ahamo**

Still alive, the aged former monarchs are the first to live to see their grandchildren for reasons that have yet to be revealed.

**Emily Adora Cain**

DG and Cain's eldest daughter. She's sometimes referred to as the Light of the Outer Zone, much as her mother was her own mother's 'Angel'. She's grown up in the palace but has formed a friendship with Lee Lonot, much to everyone's displeasure.

**Lee Lonot**

The son of General Lonot--the traitorous one with a mustache who was loyal and then turned to Azkadellia before getting his soul sucked out--the remaining Longcoats expect him to lead them in their rebellion but he would much rather go to school and spend time with Emily Cain who he's in love with.

**Wyatt Cain II**

Called Wyatt unlike his grandfather, he's the son of Jeb and Airofday. He's a Wizard in his own right thanks to his mother's magic. He's the trusted advisor and best friend of heir apparent Ged. He is very protective of Emily and Lavender, despite the fact that they are technically his aunts

**Lavender Cain**

DG and Cain's second eldest daughter. She's a very pleasant, if not a bit innocent, girl. She happens to have a very mischievous side but since everyone in the palace is wrapped around her finger she's usually the one to get the rest of the group out of trouble.

**Ged **

The first male heir born to the throne of the Outer Zone, he's a minuet and a half older than his sister Izzy and is the spitting image of his father. He's headstrong and very passionate, not really calm enough to rule a Kingdom. Along with his sister he's known as The Twins because one rarely sees one without the other. He and Izzy possess the same strange magic DG and Azkadellia share.

**Isabella**

Often called Izzy, she's the younger of The Twins by a minuet and a half--much to her displeasure. She looks very much like Azkadellia but is more than capable of fighting like Ambrose, something she displays to her brother all the time. She's a bit more reserved than he is, most of the time.


End file.
